NH Bem Acompanhada
by Angel's Shadows
Summary: Em meio à solidão você seria capaz de "pagar" para alguém te fazer companhia? Dizer para todos que é seu namorado? Bom, foi isso que Hinata fez, pagou pelo amor mais nunca imaginou que ele fosse real. NaruHina, U/A
1. O Convite

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a__ Masashi Kishimoto__. _

* * *

**~ Bem acompanhada ~**

* * *

**Capitulo- I.** O convite.

Passou os dedos entre as mechas negras azuladas enquanto com a outra mão amassava o convite que acabara de receber. Agia desorientadamente, desnorteada respirava com dificuldade, as letras douradas ofuscavam seus olhos e confundiam seus sentidos. Hanabi iria se casar... Se casar. Mal podia acreditar naquilo, toda a família e os amigos haviam sido convidados para passarem aquele feriado prolongado em uma das propriedades da família Hyuuga no norte da Inglaterra onde seria realizado o casamento. Só poda ser brincadeira pensou Hinata se encostando à cadeira, uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas infelizmente não era, estava escrito ali em letras detalhas a data e o local. Para piorar era uma das madrinhas da irmã significando que não poderia fugir do compromisso. Aquilo era o fim, pois comprovaria diante de todos que a primogênita da família não passava de uma solteirona, encalhada. Coisa que já não soubessem, pensou irônica.

Tinha vinte e quatro anos, uma vida profissional bem sucedida como professora de literatura de uma das melhores faculdades do Japão cursava doutorado e era respeitada na comunidade acadêmica, porém uma vida amorosa e social desastrosa. Tímida ao estremo e desajeitada não chamava atenção de nenhum homem a única coisa que conseguia era arrancar brincadeiras debochadas dos seus alunos. No final era uma idiota que nunca beijara na boca e muito menos um namorado, até a irmã cinco anos mais nova conseguira o que sempre sonhou em toda sua vida; encontrar alguém que a ame, se casar, formar uma família ter filhos. Era um sonho que a cada dia percebia que nunca se realizaria, estava fada a ficar sozinha e se tornar uma velha feia e rabugenta.

Mexeu-se na cadeira nervosa, não queria encontrar seus amigos de infância e sua família e saber que por suas costas eles comentarem o fato de ser uma solteirona sem jeito e ser obrigada a sorrir como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo e seus comentários sobre esse fato não a magoassem. Não queria ser mais humilhada e muito menos fingir está feliz.

▬ Não quero ir para esse casamento – suspira olhando despreocupada o jornal enquanto desdobrava o convite que amassara durante seus pensamentos deprimidos. Faria qualquer coisa para não enfrentar a família. Naquele momento desejou poder mostrar a eles que havia mudado naqueles seis anos, se tornado outra mulher, uma mulher confiante segura de si, bem sucedida e melhor que superara sua timidez e encontrara um namorado, um homem; assim por se dizer e não que continuara a mesma menina tímida e virgem. Nesse momento uma luz invadiu seu cérebro, a solução para seus problemas encontroava-se em um pequeno quadradinho das paginas amarelas. – _Quer satisfazer seus mais profundos e pervertidos desejos? Então encontrou o homem certo, um profissional do amor, 350 $ por hora, Jiraiya._ – encostou-se à cadeira enquanto a idéia surgia em sua mente – é perfeito, contrato um "profissional" para fingir que é meu namorado, ninguém vai descobrir. – sorriu animada.

Levantou-se elétrica, caminhando na direção do telefone sem fio do outro lado da sala. Durante esse pequeno percurso várias indagações surgiram em sua cabecinha. Estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Mentir para todos era a melhor solução? Sua consciência e bom senso se perguntavam. Mordiscou os lábios, apreensiva, só havia dois caminhos em sua desgraçada vida; o primeiro seria ir do jeito que estava "sozinha" mostrando para todos que ela fracassara definitivamente em sua promessa. Aquela na qual fizera no dia que sairá de casa, na fatídica tarde de verão pronunciada pela raiva, decepção e desilusão. Despejou para todos ali quando a vissem novamente ela seria outra pessoa, outra Hinata, não mais a idiota que a enganaram, ou mentir fingindo que conseguira tudo que pretendera retirando assim a fama de encalhada e desajeitada que tinha. Pensou muito, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era certo a imensa vontade de pelo menos uma vez na vida não ser o motivo de decepção da família, de seu pai e o assunto de todos falou mais alto, afinal já haviam pagado uma vez para saírem com ela por que não fazer isso novamente, pensou amargurada.

•••

Abriu a porta do apartamento, soltando um longo suspiro ao ver a bagunça de roubas e comidas instantâneas espalhadas pelo chão. Pulando amontoados de tranqueiras desejou intimamente matar o causador daquela desordem, o velho pervertido. Subiu as escadas entrando na primeira porta, xingou ao ver o chão completamente molhado, aquilo começava a o irritar. Resolveu que não tomaria mais um banho e sim dormiria direto, adentrando seu quarto o único lugar da residência que poderia se dizer "arrumado". Jogou o cape em uma cadeira próxima a porta tirando logo em seguida a farda branca e os sapatos, se preparava para dormir daquele jeito mesmo quando a porta se escancarou em suas costas é um homem de cabelos grisalhos surgiu com um sorriso estridente no rosto velho.

▬ Chegou garoto?! – pergunta adentrando o local. O homem loiro afundou a cabeça no travesseiro desejando que aquilo só passasse de um pesadelo. – vamos acorda moleque – cutuca o ocupante da cama.

▬ O que você quer ero-sennin? – pergunta o loiro irritado.

▬ Ero-sennin uma ova – resmunga – e ai conseguiu o dinheiro?

Afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Aquele maldito velho tinha que se lembrar daquela divida. Era a segunda vez que pedia um empréstimo para seu superior, porém daquela vez não conseguira o dinheiro deixando ainda mais seu patrão desconfiado, se ele descobrisse que está devendo para agiotas perderia imediatamente o cargo além de ser expulso da marinha. No banco era inviável, pois esgotara toda a sua linha de credito em empréstimos anteriores, um deles para a compra de seu apartamento.

▬ Não. – responde amargurado. Apesar de todo o sacrifício no final não havia adiantado, havia a perdido para sempre.

▬ Há pivete, eu já disse por que não trabalha comigo nas horas vagas, você pode ganhar um bom dinheiro...

▬ Cala boca seu velho pervertido – joga um travesseiro na cara do homem – você acha que eu sou como você? – o homem suspira aquele seu aprendiz realmente era cabeça dura.

▬ Olha aqui! Você precisa de sei mil para semana que vem se não você sabe o que eles irão fazer...

▬ EU SEI...– responde irritado.

▬ Por isso que eu digo, trabalhe comigo! – diz olhando o aluno.

▬ Eu me recuso a fazer algo desse tipo e mesmo que aceitasse não conseguiria arranjar todo esse dinheiro até segunda que vem. – responde áspero.

▬ Você é quem sabe. – responde o homem saindo do quarto.

•••

Os dedos discaram rapidamente o numero indicado no anuncio. Roia as unhas, nervosa enquanto ouvia o som do telefone chamando. Não sabia se sua idéia daria certo, mais tinha que tentar. Seu coração deu um salto ao ouvir o ruído do aparelho sendo tirado do gancho um silencio se instalou por alguns segundos afligindo ainda mais Hinata.

▬ Alô! – ouviu uma voz firme e grosa do outro lado da linha. Sentiu seu coração parar no mesmo instante. – quem esta falando? – pergunta, irritado pelo silencio do outro lado.

▬ Des-desculpa é-é o se-senhor Ji-jiraya? – perguntou gaguejando, estava muito nervosa nunca fizera algo do tipo. O homem suspirou do outro lado da linha era outra cliente do velho pervertido, ele não aprendia mesmo, pensou desanimado.

▬ O que você quer? – perguntou o homem, sua voz seria e firme abalou as pernas de Hinata que teve que se sentar para não cair. O homem loiro parou por um instante. Por que estava perguntando afinal sabia muito bem o que ela queria com certeza era uma mulher de meia idade encalhada que precisava se divertir, só de pensar naquilo sentiu se estomago revirar.

▬ Eu-eu quero com-contratar se-seus se-serviços.. – agarra as pernas, pois estas tremiam descontroladas. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo. O homem limpou a garganta, incomodado, iria matar o velho pervertido pensou, como ousava dar o numero do telefone de sua casa para aquelas coisas indecente.

▬ Olha aqui eu n..

▬ Eu preciso que você finja ser meu namorado esse final de semana. – diz de uma vez, fechando os olhos firmemente.

▬ Como? – pergunta Naruto se entender nada, arqueando um das sobrancelhas matinha a boca entreaberta.

▬ Pago seis mil, esta bom assim? – oferece esperançosa – a vista – conclui percebendo o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

▬.. - nenhuma palavra saia da boca de Naruto, era o pedido mais absurdo que já ouvira. A mulher do outro lado queria contratar um gigolô para fingir ser seu namorado, para que alguém faria isso? Perguntou-se. Mas ela oferecia seis mil.. seis mil justo o dinheiro que precisava para quitar sua divida. – seis mil. – sussurra.

▬ Sim, por favor, eu suplico – se desespera Hinata aquela falta de respostas, o silêncio tudo estava acabando com os seus nervos.

▬ Está bem – respondeu automaticamente a aquela voz doce porem nervosa, aflita havia bloqueado completamente seu raciocínio, os dígitos e o seu problema serio apagou seu bom senso e principalmente seu orgulho.

▬ Que bom – diz mais animada – Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. Vou mandar a passagem de avião para o endereço do anúncio. Há esqueci-me de avisar, vamos para a Inglaterra. Que bom que aceitou!. Lá eu dou o dinheiro e a passagem também é por minha conta. Vou te encontrar no avião no dia marcado para viagem, esta bem. – tagarelava mais aliviada e animada, as coisas estavam dando certo. O homem ouviu calado Hinata falar. – obrigado.

▬ ei... – tenta dizer se dando conta do que respondera, mas a mulher já havia desligado o telefone – pêra ai o que eu disse? Eu não acredito que aceitei? – senta no sofá olhando o aparelho. – mas que droga.

▬ Não foi tão difícil assim não é - comenta o homem de cabelos brancos encostado no batente da porta sorrindo.

▬ Cala a boca ero-sennin. – esbraveja irritado. – vou recusar, dizer que foi um engano.

▬ Mas e a divida? – pergunta olhando o rosto distorcido do jovem loiro. Não havia jeito teria que aceitar a oferta e acompanhar uma desconhecida por um feriado inteiro. Jogou-se no sofá irritado enquanto do outro lado do bairro uma mulher de cabelos negros azulados sorria feliz, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Tudo daria certo pensava sonhadora.

•••

* * *

Mas uma fic **by **_me _XD

Bom ela será composta de **oito** capítulos podendo se estender para _dez_.

É, ela vai ser curtinha .

Eu me inspirei para escrever essa fic depois que assisti a um filme; podendo assim ter algumas semelhanças, mas não é fiel historia é claro...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado

Inté mais o/


	2. A Primeira Vista

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a__ Masashi Kishimoto__. _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II – A Primeira vista**

O relógio despertador marcava seis e meia da manha, mas a cama ao lado há muito havia sido abandonada. Nervosa, Hinata encontrava-se de pé desde as quatro da madrugada, andava de um canto para o outro conferindo as roupas os objetos e os documentos, durante quase as três horas que se passou ele repassou e conferiu tudo mais de cinco vezes. Não escondia seu nervosismo, as unhas ruídas e os gestos repetitivos a entregavam. Permaneceu nesse estado até o barulho do telefone tocando retirar a mulher daquele ciclo vicioso.

▬ Alô – diz tentando esconder sua ansiedade.

▬ Hinata? – ouviu uma voz aguda e muito conhecida do outro lado da linha.

▬ Hanabi-chan – diz animada. – quanto tempo?.

▬ Sim nee-chan, estou morrendo de saudades.

▬ Eu também. Por que da ligação? - perguntou Hinata, era raro sua irmã ligar para ela, na verdade ninguém de seu família mantinha contato com ela depois do escândalo que protagonizara seis anos atrás.

▬ Só queria confirmar sua presença. Você vem né? – pergunta um tanto apreensiva notou Hinata que contraiu os lábios.

▬ Sim Hanabi, eu havia avisado... e como eu não iria ao _casamento_ de minha irmãzinha. – a palavra "casamento" sairá um pouco arrastada, forçado, mesmo feliz por sua irmã não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja.

▬ Que bom, eu não casaria se você não fosse minha madrinha. – comenta mais contente e aliviada. – você virá sozinha?

Aquela pergunta foi engolida por Hinata na marra. O fim do seu bom humor. Queriam ter certeza de que continuava uma fracassada, queriam se preparar para como tratá-la. Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar e uma imensa vontade de vomitar se apoderou de seu corpo sempre que ficava assim, nervosa, pressionada, acabava em um banheiro e se lamentando depois. Apertou o estomago tentando conter o fluxo da bílis enquanto encontrava fôlego suficiente para falar com a irmã sem que esta percebesse que estava sofrendo outra de suas crises.

▬ Não – respondeu quando se sentiu mais confiante de que não vomitaria.

▬ Não? – pergunta a irmã surpresa – vai trazer mais alguém?Uma amiga?

Era hora, hora de começar sua farsa, sua mentira. Aquele era o primeiro passo para calarem a boca de todos, pensou tentando controlar os tremores de seu frágil corpo. Respirou fundo e decidia respondeu:

▬ Vou com o meu namorado. – fechou os olhos esperando a reposta da irmã que não veio. O silêncio incomodo perdurou por alguns segundos, aquilo irritava Hinata pois a irmã ficara tão surpresa que simplesmente perdera a voz.

▬ Seu namorado? – Diz por fim meio desnorteada e sem jeito por ter ficado daquele jeito notou Hinata que fechou a cara irritada. Era sim mesmo ninguém acreditava que pudesse mudar, mas no fundo estavam certos, pois não havia mudado mesmo, pensou deprimida.

▬ Sim. – respondeu fria e seria.

▬ Eu não sabia que você estava namorando. Estou louca para conhecê-lo.

▬ Você conhecerá – respondeu com a voz indiferente.

▬ Bom, até mais. Tenho que desligar eu vou provar o vestido. Te vejo em breve.

▬ Ta bem, tchau. – responde fingindo estar animada.

Deixou o aparelho de lado se deixando afundar no sofá. Não havia mais volta estava tudo feito agora era só espera o que estria por acontecer.

▬ Vestido de noiva – suspirou olhando o tento branco de seu vazio e solitário apartamento.

•••

O som ensurdecedor do despertador ecoava pelo quarto. Naruto tateou o criado mudo até encontrar o aparelho que emitia aquele som irritante. Tentou desligá-lo, mas sonolento e com uma mão só era meio impossível, por fim irritado apanhou o objeto e o tacou na parede fazendo o espatifar. Resmungado voltou à cabeça para o outro lado voltando ao maravilhoso sono da manha.

▬ Acorda moleque – ouve uma voz grosa lhe chamar ignorando este também continuou a dormir. – seu idiota acorda! – sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen que o fez mesmo não querendo abrindo os olhos.

▬ O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA ERO-SENNIN? – grita Naruto enfurecido.

▬ Se não se arrumar logo você vai perder o avião. – responde calmo se olhando no espelho.

▬ Hã?! Que avião?.

▬ A passagem não está marcada para hoje – balança o bilhete no ar.

▬ Há não?! É hoje, que horas são? – pergunta desesperado levantando da cama.

▬ Acalme-se ainda é cedo. – diz o homem se encostando à parede observando o pupilo se arrumar.

▬ Não enche. – resmunga.

▬ Quem diria você trabalhando no meu ramo. – debocha o velho.

▬ Isso não é engraçado. – murmura incomodado – eu vou desfazer esse engano.

▬ E perder o dinheiro você é maluco? Quer mesmo que a marinha descubra que esta devendo para agiotas?.

▬ Não... Mas não posso fazer uma coisa dessas. – encara o homem a sua frente sua boa índole era incontestável.

▬ Mas é só uma vez. E vamos concordar que esse é um pedido meio incomum. – diz pensativo. – na verdade nem tanto já ouvi proposta piores.

▬ Por favor, ero-sennin – enfeza Naruto.

▬ Ta ta, não é tão ruim.. muitas mulheres apenas me contratam para fazer companhia. Não vá desperdiçar essa chance você ama a marinha e eu sei o quanto se sacrificou para entrar lá e também sei que lutou para salva-la, mas você sabe que eles não irão te compreender assim como eu te compreendo.

▬ Eu sei.

▬ Então?

▬ Não tenho outra escolha. – suspira apanhando a mala.

•••

Sentada na poltrona da primeira classe Hinata lançava de tempo em tempos olhares aflito para o corredor a cada ruído de passo que ouvia, mas sempre suspirava desapontada ao ver que se tratava de mais um passageiro comum do avião. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele seu estado era tão evidente que duas aeromoças já haviam perguntado a ela se estava se sentindo bem.

▬ Será que ele vem? – sussurra desesperada amassando um papel toalha – será que ele é bonito e se for velho a não! – não tinha pensado naquela hipótese. Como fora descuidada aquela idéia era mesmo absurda não tinha como dar certo. Inclinou a cabeça para frente apoiando a nas mãos, era uma idiota mesmo, pensou.

▬ Com licença, a senhorita é Hyuuga Hinata? – levantou lentamente a cabeça ao ouvir a voz grosa e firme se dirigir a ela, era a mesma daquele dia, do telefonema, abriu os olhos devagar. Entreabriu a boca pasma ao se deparar com o homem a sua frente, de um metro e oitenta, de ombros largos, cabelos loiros charmosamente bagunçados e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Hinata balançou a cabeça abobalhada. – que bom, eu sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer. – estendeu a mão à mulher de orbes perolados, sorriu de canto, ela era jovem e detinha olhos incomuns junto de uma beleza peculiar.

▬ Muito prazer – respondeu timidamente apertando a mão grande do homem.

Naruto se sentou na poltrona vaga ao lado de Hinata que havia virado o rosto para frente mais acompanhava todos os seus movimentos pelo canto dos olhos. O loiro retirou o casaco deixando amostra à camisa de linho branca justa ao corpo mostrando muito bem os contornos dos músculos definidos. Engoliu sem seco ao ver estes contraírem a cada movimento que o homem ao seu lado fazia. Só podia ser um engano pensou ainda muito nervosa, aquele era o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida, ou melhor, que se aproximara dela e principalmente falara com ela. Respirou fundo tentando recolher mais oxigênio para seu cérebro agora confuso pudesse trabalhar melhor. Aquele não poderia ser "o profissional", não mesmo se lembrara muito bem que o nome do anuncio era Jiraya, porém ele sabia seu nome. Não sabia o que fazer e tinha muito medo de falar algo e estar errada, seria a maior vergonha de sua vida.

Naruto observou a mulher, os cabelos pretos azulados presos em um coque com apenas duas mechas soltas ao lado do rosto, usava pouca maquiagem e vestia um conjunto azul marinho muito discreto que contrastava com sua pele pálida. O seu maior espanto quando a viu foi ver que era jovem praticamente da mesma idade que a dele que o instigou ainda mais em saber por que contratara esse tipo de serviço, pois de descuidada era bonita. Manteve-se em silencio esperando que ela começasse a falar, mas esta permaneceu muda agarrando com força o apoio de braço da poltrona, escoriam finas gotas de suor pelo rosto e mantinha o cenho serio concentrado. Talvez tivesse medo de avião pensou deixando de encará-la.

Hinata nunca tivera medo de avião, mas a presença daquele homem a perturbava demais ao ponto de sentir anciã de vomito. Mal conseguia respirar e aquilo não era bom sinal. Apertou a barriga com muita força tentando conter a fluxo.

▬ Senhora – chamou aeromoça preocupada – a senhora está bem? - Voltou seus olhos perolas para a mulher, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi o loiro sentado ao seu lado a olhá-la, parecia um pouco preocupado. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e quando sentiu mais confiança respondeu:

▬ Eu estou bem sim. – sua voz saiu como um sopro quase inaudível.

▬ Como? O que disse?

▬ Ela disse que está bem – respondeu Naruto segurando a mão de Hinata que se espantou com o gesto do homem – é só medo de avião. – a mulher assentiu com a cabeça lançando um olhar para a mão dele. Hinata pode ver o lábio dela se contrair antes de se virar e sair do local.

▬ Vo-você é-é o..

▬ Sim. – respondeu tranqüilo analisando o rosto da mulher de cabelos negros.

▬ Ma-mas o no-nome do anuncio es-stava Jiraya. – franze a testa encarando o homem a sua frente.

▬ É sim, mas foi comigo que você falou aquele dia. – respondeu calmamente deixando formar um sorriso simpático em seu rosto. Hinata podia jurar que se não estivesse sentada teria caído no chão, pois suas pernas tremeram ao deparar com aquele sorriso encantador. – poderia me dizer o que vaia acontecer nesse final de semana? – pergunta despertado Hinata da hipnose que o sorriso havia lhe feito.

▬ Há.. é o casamento da minha irmã.

▬ Hum, entendo.

▬ Bom.. você sabe para que eu te contratei? – olha o chão, envergonhada.

▬ Por seis mil fingir ser seu namorado. – responde distraído.

▬ Isso.. quando chegarmos lá eu pago você.

▬ Tudo bem. – responde incomodado.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos, em pleno vôo Hinata não sabia o que dizer nunca tivera uma conversa longa com um homem tão atraente.

▬ Bom – corta o silêncio Naruto assustando a acompanhante - já que seremos namorados, seria bom eu saber alguma coisa sobre você e você de mim, não acha? Para poder responder as futuras perguntas.

▬ Hai. – responde Hinata que até então não havia pensado nisso, na realidade não havia planejado nada fizera tudo aquilo por impulso. – eu.. eu me chamo Hinata, mas minhas amigas me chama de Hina, um apelido bobo – sorri constrangida.

▬ Acho bonitinho – comenta o loiro provocando uma leve coloração na face de Hinata. – desculpe... continue...

▬ É.. te-tenho vinte é quatro anos e sou professora de literatura... estou fazendo doutorado nessa área... não sei dirigir, morro de medo de bater o carro.. – Naruto abafa um riso deixando ainda mais a mulher envergonhada. – sou a irmã mais velha e extremamente tímida.. se notou..

▬ Sim, percebi. – respondeu Naruto tomando tranquilamente um drinque – acho que é minha vez né?

▬ O que faz? – pergunta Hinata mordendo os lábios ao perceber a indagação ridícula que acabara de fazer.

▬ Eu sou engenheiro naval.. me formei na escola militar da marinha.. – diz pensativo recordando os momentos difíceis que passara naquela época. Até a expressão seria o deixava bonito, pensou Hinata admirando as linhas daquele rosto. – tenho vinte cinco anos, um ano mais velho que você. – sorri encantadoramente para acompanhante. – adoro lamém de porco. Correr e dormir e esse ultimo sempre foi um problema para mim na academia. – ri deixando Hinata mais constrangida apesar disso seu sorriso a encantava principalmente o seu jeito simpático.

▬ Hum.. – limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do homem ao seu lado – eu- eu estava pensado na "nossa historia"...

▬ Historia? – pergunta confuso.

▬ A que vamos contar pra todos.

▬ A sim... Bom, podíamos dizer que nos conhecemos em um avião... coisa que não seria mentira.. – sugere Naruto.

▬ Sim – concorda Hinata – e que estamos namorando há cinco meses.

▬ È. Pode ser.

▬ Eu tenho só uma irmã a que vai se casar, minha mãe faleceu e meu primo Neji, ele é muito chegado a nós, pois os pais dele morreram quando ele era pequeno e meu pai o criou desde então ele é como um irmão para mim. – explica Hinata.

▬ Neji é seu primo ou irmão? – pergunta tentando decorar o que Hinata dissera franzindo a testa pensativo. Hinata sorriu ao ver sua expressão o bico que fazia. – o que foi? – pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto a moça ria. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, pensou.

▬ Não é para decorar, eu só estou informando para você não chegar sem informação alguma. – explica ainda sorrindo. Estranhamente estava se sentindo a vontade com ele. – me conte alguma coisa de sua família, não precisa ser verdade, mas algo que podemos contar.

▬ Sim.. Meus pais já faleceram..

▬ Meus pêsames. – suspirou desfazendo o lindo sorriso de seu rosto.

▬ Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo eu ainda era um garoto. Eles sofreram um acidente de carro. Não tenho muito que falar. Sou filho único e eles, meu pai e minha mãe serviam à marinha. Foi lá que se conheceram.

▬ Que bonito. – admira romântica.

▬ È sim....

•••

▬ Eu não acredito!? – exclama uma loira sentada em uma dos bancos ao longo de um balcão. Não escondia sua surpresa com a noticia que acabara de ouvir. – isso é verdade?

▬ Sim, foi à própria nee-chan que me disse – confirma à jovem de cabelos longos e olhos acinzentados tomando um drinque.

▬ Quem é ele? Seu nome? Do que trabalha? Quantos anos têm? – bombardeia Hanabi com varias perguntas extremamente curiosa.

▬ Calma Ino. – se pronuncia uma mulher de cabelos rosa também curiosa, porém mais centrada.

▬ Eu não sei - responde à jovem meio assustada – Hina-chan não me disse nada a única coisa que me falou foi que não viria sozinha e sim o seu namorado.

▬ Isso significa que ela realmente superou aquilo. – comenta Sakura aliviada pela amiga.

▬ Ah, mas isso não basta. – reclama à loira encostando a cabeça no balcão. – to curiosa, quero saber quem e esse, se é bonito o feio, burro ou um nerd. É pode ser um nerd igual à Hinata.

▬ Lá vai a Ino começar a imaginar como ele é – comenta outra mulher de cabelos castanhos igualmente iguais a cor de suas íris – e não é só você que está curiosa e surpresa. O Neji quase morreu engasgado quando eu contei a noticia – ri lembrando-se da cena.

▬ Papai também. A Hinata ficou muito tempo sem dar noticias, nem nos convidou para sua formatura, eu pensei que ela não viesse no meu casamento.

▬ Ela foi embora muito chateada. – comenta Tenten pensativa. – mesmo que o Hiashi-sama tivesse feito aquilo pensando nela ela ficou muito magoada.

▬ Nunca mais falou com agente. – emburrou Ino.

▬ Mas admita Ino fomos muito cruéis não contando nada para ela.

▬ Eu sei. Mas não queríamos magoá-la e no fim foi isso que fizemos.

▬ Mas nunca imaginaríamos que ele faria aquilo. – comenta Tenten revoltada.

▬ Mas não importa mais, ela está bem pelo jeito superou aquilo já que está com um namorado.

▬ Misterioso, né. – comenta Ino se roendo de curiosidade.

▬ È, só amanha saberemos quem é esse namorado dela. – comenta Hanabi contente por sua irmã.

•••

* * *

**Q**uero agradecer os _reviews_, fiquei muito contente em saber que alguém gostou da fic, tanto que até adiantei o capitulo dois ^^

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, pois eu adorei escrevê-lo principalmente o encontro **N**aru**H**ina...

**B**om até a próxima o/

* * *


	3. Familia

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a_ Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Capitulo – III – Família**

* * *

O coração que batia acelerado dentro do peito de Hinata quase parou no exato momento que perdera o equilíbrio ao descer do avião. Estabanada como sempre pisou em falso na emenda da porta do avião com o corredor temporário que levava os passageiros até o prédio do aeroporto perdendo o equilíbrio inclinando o frágil e delicado corpo para frente. Seria uma queda feia e vergonhosa se não fosse Naruto que a segurou antes de chegar ao chão. Hinata olhou, encabulada o homem loiro sentindo as maças de o rosto queimar; estava rubra. Engoliu em seco sentindo os braços fortes do homem a envolver em um abraço acidental, este sustentava um sorriso no rosto que o deixava ainda mais encantador. Entreabriu a boca na tentativa de gesticular algo, sair daquela situação constrangedora, mas simplesmente sua voz não saia. Ficou ali com a boca entreaberta como uma idiota piscando abobalhada para o seu "salvador".

Naruto comprimiu os lábios observando o rosto miúdo da mulher de cabelos pretos azulados gradativamente tomar uma coloração avermelhada, ela o olhava com um ar de surpresa e constrangimento, piscava os olhos assustada. Era muito fofa, pensou analisando aquele jeitinho meigo e delicado sentindo as mãos pequenas dela agarrar de leve a seu braço. Não conteve o sorriso que surgiu preenchendo o seu rosto, ela não parecia uma mulher e sim uma menina, ingênua e delicada, um anjo. Esquecendo aqueles pensamentos ajudou a mulher a se levantar apanhando sua bolsa. Hinata encabulada deu um delicado e inaudível _obrigado _por de baixos de suas franjas não queria mostrar sua face corada, ele provavelmente estria pensado que _ela_ era uma idiota coisa que no fundo não deixava de ser uma verdade.

▬ Já são onze horas. – exclamou Hinata surpresa olhando seu delicado relógio de pulso.

▬ Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Naruto ao notar a expressão de Hinata.

▬ Não... é que estamos um pouco atrasados, eu achei que daria tempo de descansar primeiro – suspirou voltando seu olhar albino para o loiro que mantinha um expressão desentendia na face. – e que essa hora começou o encontro.

▬ Encontro? – franziu a testa.

▬ Minha família quando tem um casamento faz varias comemorações o encontro e a reunião de todos convidados da família e o anuncio oficial do casamento – explica observando o portão de saída do saguão do aeroporto.

▬ Entendo. – suspira Naruto. O loiro não gostava de muitas festas, não que não fosse sociável muito pelo contrario o que não curtia muito era as formalidades, pois já bastavam às regras rígidas da marinha imagina as normas de etiqueta da sociedade principalmente de um lugar que não conhecia praticamente ninguém. – táxi - chamou apontando o dedo.

▬ Bom é hora de encara-los – sussurra Hinata para si entrando no carro.

•••

Um homem de meia idade pousou elegantemente o copo de uísque sobre a mesa encostando-se à cadeira, os olhos perolados incomuns escondidos debaixo dos óculos de aro finos e discretos fixavam em um ponto além daquele salão, apesar de aparente distancia prestava atenção à conversa a sua volta.

▬ Então a Hinata vai vim para o casamento da Hanabi-chan – arqueia a sobrancelha esquerda o homem de cabelos castanhos os olhos afilados, pequenos não escondia sua surpresa.

▬ E está de namorado. – continua outro de cabelos negros cortados em forma de tigela o olho negos expressivos encaravam o homem ao seu lado.

▬ Não sei por que de tamanha surpresa. – resmunga um rapaz moreno de olhos cor ônix um pouco aborrecido com aquela conversa. – e daí se ela está namorando o problema é dela.

▬ Não adianta fingir que não está curioso Sasuke, que eu sei que esta. – afirma um outro rapaz sem tirar os olhos de um papel, desenhava duas jovens do outro lado da mesa. Sasuke revira os olhos aborrecidos soltando alguns gemidos incompreensíveis.

▬ A questão não é essa. – interrompe o único exceto o homem mais velho presente a mesa que ainda não havia se pronunciado – e sim, que tipo de pessoa é esse homem?, Hinata-sama e uma mulher frágil e precisa ser protegida, por ser assim qualquer um pode tentar magoa-la – termina a frase com um ar pensativo e triste. Recordara de que não conseguira protege-la deixando a sofrer como sofreu sua prima não merecia ter passado tudo aquilo e não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado e fracassado por não ter a defendido, a protegido quando ela mais precisou dele.

▬ O que você acha Hiashi-sama ? – perguntou Lee curioso.

Um ar pesado se formou na mesa posta alguns metros da varanda do salão que dava para um lindo jardim. Todos mantinham os olhares direcionados para o homem que brincava com o copo dando voltas na boca do objeto. Na verdade o homem não sabia o que dizer, por um lado estava feliz por saber que sua filha houvesse superado tudo o que havia acontecido com ela, mal que em parte ele era culpado, mas por outro lado temia que ela não houvesse o perdoado e que esse suposto namorado não fosse uma pessoa de boa índole e que apenas quisesse machucá-la. Mas e o medo que sentia de que se intrometesse em sua vida novamente a fizesse ficar com mais ódio dele, a afastasse ainda mais. Voltou o olhar para os que ainda aguardavam sua resposta e frio como sempre disse:

▬ Não sei, primeiro verei como ele é e depois decidirei o que farei.

•••

O carro amarelo parou diante de uma grande e elegante casa. Hinata respirou fundo recolhendo forças enquanto Naruto cavalheiro abria a porta do automóvel para que ela pudesse sair. Em poucas palavras pediu para que mordomo que surgira da casa levasse as bagagem. O coração parecia sair pela boca quando a jovem mulher de cabelos pretos azulados começou a subir os degraus da casa branca. Naruto percebendo seu nervosismo segurou a mão da moça que se assustou com aquele gesto repentino do homem. Hinata entreabriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Naruto fora mais rápido:

▬ Tudo vai dar certo – sussurra no ouvido de Hinata que sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçar no momento que a voz dele tocou sua pele. Coraria se a porta não abrisse naquele exato memento revelando uma jovem da mesma idade que o casal.

▬ Hina-chan! – exclamou animada dando um apertado abraço em Hinata. –quanto tempo, você está linda. – analisou a amiga dos pés a cabeça, não havia mudado muito, continuava discreta, delicada e _peituda,_ abafou um riso ao pensar aquilo, mesmo assim estava com um ar diferente, mais bonita, concluiu sorrindo para a amiga que corou. Ficaram em silencio até ouvir um ruído logo atrás de Hinata, foi quando seus olhos castanhos se depararam com a figura masculina logo atrás dela. Deixou seu queixo cair embasbacada com o que via um homem loiro de olhos azuis e de uns metro e oitenta sorrir sem jeito para ela. Naquele momento do canto de sua boa entreaberta escorria saliva.

Hinata corou ainda mais com a reação de TenTen, não era pra menos Naruto era realmente um homem belo, mais aquilo estava a deixando constrangida de mais. Tenten parecia uma boba pior do que ela quando o viu pela primeira vez, olhando daquele jeito para ele.

▬ Quem é esse? – perguntou Tenten em um sussurro para Hinata as sobrancelhas erguidas.

▬ Bo-bomm e-esse é o N-Naruto, U-Uzumaki Naruto – gaguejou envergonhada – meu-meu na-namorado.

▬ Muito prazer – diz Naruto estendendo a mão para Tenten, que ficou ainda mais boba ao ver o sorriso hipnotizaste dele.

▬ O prazer é todo meu – responde abobalhada. – entrem. – da passagem para que o casal adentrasse o local.

Hinata encontrava-se tão nervosa e apreensiva que mal conseguia respirar preocupada se a amiga de infância Tenten tivesse acreditado em suas palavras e pior se os outros também fossem acreditar, pois nunca fora muito boa em contar mentiras. Corou ao ver a amiga piscar safadamente para ela e depois olhar o loiro que se encontrava alguns passos a frente delas enquanto ela fechava a porta. Sorriu sem jeito com a expressão da mulher que dizia_ mais que gato_.

Naruto observava, distraído a casa que era muito branca para seu gosto, os moveis eram refinados e de boa classe. Ignorou os sussurros das mulheres nas suas costas que certamente estavam falando sobre ele. Coçando os cabelos bagunçados voltou sua atenção para Hinata que estava um pimentão não conteve o riso, ela era uma gracinha.

▬ Então vamos para o salão, todos estão lá. – diz Tenten indicando o caminho, ainda abobalhada com a presença de Naruto. – como foi de viagem?

▬ Foi bem. – respondeu Hinata timidamente.

▬ Todos estávamos merendo de saudade.

O casarão era realmente grande notou o loiro que observava cada canto atentamente, a família Hyuuga certamente era muito rica para ter uma casa tão chique em outro país pensava enquanto via alguns quadros caríssimos nas paredes brancas. Logo uma porta de vidro foi aberta revelando um pequeno salão, repletos de pessoas felizes que se cumprimentavam e conversavam animadamente bebendo champae, ao fundo uma banda alegrava a festa tocando musicas calmas.

▬ Nee-chan – uma moça parecida com Hinata surgiu em meio aquele multidão abraçando Hinata fortemente – você veio, estou tão feliz – esta sorria muito contente, até de mais percebeu todos; já estava alterada.

▬ Co-como não viria – sorriu Hinata meigamente.

▬ Nossa quem é esse gato? – pergunta Hanabi olhando surpresa para Naruto que sorri sem jeito pelo modo escandaloso da jovem.

▬ Hanabi.. – cora a mulher de íris perolas.

▬ Hanabi tenha modos. – um homem de cabelos longos negros e de mesma cor de íris que as irmãs Hyuugas repreende a jovem um pouco irritado. – você já está bêbada, cadê o Konohamaru.

▬ Oi. – um jovem rapaz entra na conversa tão alegre quanto a noiva – Hinata -chan, quanto tempo – sorriu jovem abraçando a cunhada. O homem revirou os olhos, inconformado com aquilo.

▬ Hinata-sama, seja bem vinda – cumprimentou formalmente.

▬ Obrigada Neji-nii-san – sorriu sem jeito principalmente quando os olhos albinos de Neji pousaram sobre Naruto que permanecera calado todo aquele tempo.

▬ Bom, esse o Naruto – se pronuncia TenTen, apresentando o jovem loiro aos presentes – o namorado da Hina-chan.

▬ Oh !! prazer em conhece-lo Naruto-kun.. Seja bem vindo a nossa família – sorriu Hanabi apertando a mão de Naruto que retribuiu o sorriso. – e nee-chan não precisa ficar com vergonha – diz piscando os olhos. Hinata mal podia acreditar até a irmã bêbada havia percebido seu constrangimento, abaixou a cabeça se escondendo entre as franjas enquanto desejava evaporar dali.

▬ O prazer é todo meu. – responde Naruto. A família de Hinata não parecia ser tão monstruosa como havia pensado durante a viagem exceto pelo tal de Neji que o encarava com a cara amarrada, isso instigou ainda mais sua curiosidade afinal com uma família tão alegre e divertida como aquela por que mentir daquele jeito.

▬ Oi – diz mostrando seu cartão de visitas, sempre que sorria amolecia o coração de seu interlocutor, mas com o homem de cabelos negros não funcionou este enrijeceu ainda mais a cara contraindo os lábios em uma fina linha.

▬ Olá – limitou-se a dizer analisando o loiro a sua frente.

Hinata notando a hostilidade do primo apavorou-se completamente, havia se esquecido do primo "gênio" que tinha e com certeza ele descobriria a farsa. Suspirou desanimada nunca deveria ter feito aquela loucura nunca iriam acreditar naquela história. Com toda certeza haviam notado que não eram namorados. Como um homem lindo feito Naruto namoraria uma sem graça como ela? Nunca. Quase chorando se virou para fugir dali, iria embora antes que tivesse que admitir sua farsa, no fundo não passava de uma covarde.

▬ Com licença – uma voz seria seguida de um ruído agudo chamou a atenção de todos e também de Hinata. Um homem de meia idade, de longos cabelos escuros e olhos albinos, se encontrava no palco onde a banda tocava, a face estava levemente avermelhada e todos notaram que ele estava constrangido.

▬ Papai esta com vergonha – sussurra Hanabi para o noivo que a abraçava pelas costas. Hinata observou aquela cena Konohamaru e sua irmã se amavam e não tinham vergonha de mostrar isso, ela pelo contrario nunca teria coragem de ficar assim com alguém sua timidez não permitia tanto era que estava certa distancia de Naruto, sempre que ele se aproximava ela se afastava encabulada e isso não passara desapercebido por Neji, não só ele.

▬ Bom. – continuou o homem – todos estão aqui para a celebração do casamento da minha filha mais nova. – as pessoas ao redor voltaram seus olhos para o jovem casal que se encontravam aos beijos. Hinata corou com aquilo – menos vocês dois – repreende o homem provocando exclamações e risos da platéia. – continuando ...

▬ **Eu não acredito** – uma mulher loira de íris cor mel e seios fartos surgiu no palco tomando o microfone de Hiashi enquanto na mão esquerda segurava um copo de sake, estava alterada.

▬ Tsunada- sama – sussurrou Hinata tapando a boca com a mão delicada.

▬ Quem é essa? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

▬ E uma amiga da família.

▬ Eu vi esses pivetes nascerem.. EU realizei o parto desses dois ai.. que bonitinho – admira os dois jovens corados. O rosto da mulher também estava vermelho, mas não era de vergonha. – sabe.. eu achei que a Hinata fosse casar primeiro... – diz pensativa. A jovem corou intensamente ao ouvir seu nome e principalmente sentir os olhares de todos sobre ela. Naruto estreitou os olhos azuis observando a situação, ouvindo os murmúrios ao seu redor e principalmente notando a expressão triste de Hinata. Agindo rápido se aproximou da jovem e a abraçou por trás. Se Hinata esta corada ficou muito mais. – mas a vida é uma caixinha de su..

Olhou o loiro de lado este não parecia constrangido nem nada, ria se divertindo com o papelão de Tsunade, enquanto ela sentia que seu coração saltaria do peito se ele a abraçasse mais forte um pouco.

▬ Saia daqui Tsunada-hime - diz Hiashi reavendo o microfone – desculpe ela esta um pouco alterada.

▬ **Mentira** – grita a mulher sendo segurada pelo braço por sua assistente – eu não estou bêbada. – mal conseguia ficar de pé, isso provocou riso por todo o salão.

▬ Desejo que você minha filha, e Konohamaru-san sejam muito felizes. – ergue a taça de chamapae. – banzai.

▬ **Banzai **– a palavra ecoou pelo salão.

Depois do discurso de Hiashi Naruto continuou abraçado a Hinata e isso chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que a cumprimentavam. O loiro intimamente estava gostando de ficar _agarrado_ à moça principalmente por que ela corava mais a cada minuto, suas reações eram engraçadas. Hinata mesmo dizendo que ele era seu namorado, não conseguia deixar de ficar constrangida, mas Naruto não, ele distribua sorrisos e encantava a todos, ele sabia mentir muito bem. A proximidade dele a perturbava de mais, mal conseguia respirar e muito menos o encarar. Odiava ser tímida.

•••

▬ O que você achou dele? – perguntou Tenten com um os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. O homem ao seu lado contraiu os lábios estreitando os olhos perolados, as íris esbranquiçadas refletiam o loiro sorrir animado enquanto abraçava a envergonhada Hinata.

▬ Não gostei dele. Ele é muito escandaloso. – respondeu ranzinza - E Hinata-sama aprece incomodada.

Os olhos de tentem pousaram em Hinata ela parecia mais um pimentão e mal se mexia entre os braços do homem. A jovem abafou um riso.

▬ A Hina-chan é tímida, só esta com vergonha.

▬ Mesmo assim eles não parecem namorados.

▬ Que isso Neji.?! – estranhou a mulher olhando o sem acreditar no que ouvira – eles só não estão à vontade se bem que Naruto-kun parece estar se soltando – da um sorriso safado.

▬ Como? – olha Neji para a esposa – que sorriso é esse?

▬ Não precisa ficar me olhando assim – emburra a cara – ele é bonito mesmo, mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes – sorri deixando o marido desconcertado. Olhou com ódio o loiro que quando o viu deu um sorriso simpático, realmente não havia gostado dele, e sentia que havia algo de errado com aqueles dois e iria descobri cedo ou mais tarde, pensado nisso saiu do salão.

* * *

Mais um capitulo depois de um longo tempo de espera , eu sempre faço isso.....

Bom as coisas estão ficando interessantes ^^

Gostaria de agradecer os reviews ^^

Inté mais o/


	4. Uma mentiria, uma verdade

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a_ Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Capitulo – IV – **Uma mentira, uma verdade.

* * *

▬ Acho que seu primo não gostou de mim – sussurra Naruto entre sorrisos. Hinata sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer a espinha ao ouvir aquele comentário.

▬ Por que diz isso? – pergunta voltando para ele achando a oportunidade perfeita para se livrar dos braços do loiro.

▬ Ele ficou me encarando todo esse tempo.

▬ Acho melhor agente sair daqui. – diz Hinata pensativa. Agarrando o braço de Naruto começou a puxá-lo para fora do salão repleto de pessoas, aquela idéia fora mesmo absurda demais nunca poderia dar certo. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos pessimistas que sequer ouviu chamarem seu nome nem ao próprio Naruto logo atrás dela que tentava chamar sua atenção.

▬ Hinata – um forte puxão a trouxe para a realidade fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio sendo amparada novamente por Naruto. – estão te chamando – sussurrou galantemente. Hinata encarou aqueles olhos azuis, paralisada. Aquele incidente seria outro para entrar no hall de suas gafes.

▬ Hinata!? - os olhos albinos, sem vida, comuns da família Hyuuga a miravam um tanto que contrariado tirando a atenção excessiva que Hinata dava ao charmoso Uzumaki. Ajeitou-se constrangida por estar naquela situação embaraçosa na frente de seu pai, o autoritário patriarca da família Hyuuga. – esta fugindo de mim?

▬ N..não papai – respondeu rubra por entre as franjas não conseguia encarar o pai, depois de pega-la nos braços do loiro. – imagina.

▬ Não vai me dar um abraço? – abriu os braços enquanto dava um leve sorriso, tímida a jovem mulher foi ao aconchego do pai, ainda estranhando sua atitude afinal nunca Hyuuga Hiashi fora de atos carinhosos. O Loiro esquecido a um canto observava acena calado analisando o senhor a sua frente, um homem serio de modos elegantes. – quanto tempo.

▬ Sim pa..papai. – respondeu Hinata timidamente.

O homem observou a filha por um instante, não havia mudado nada era mesma de antes, a menina delicada e frágil a quem sempre exigira o máximo. Depois de demorados segundo pensando em suas atitudes para com aquela _menina_ só então os olhos frios e cinzas pousou em Naruto, o rapaz sentiu o senhor o analisar de cima em baixo, coçou o cabelo loiro um pouco incomodado com aquilo encarar amigos tudo bem mais o suposto "sogro" era outra coisa. Para abrandar a situação tensa que se formara ali com a intimidação silenciosa do senhor Hyuuga Naruto sorriu estendendo a mão.

▬ Olá, sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. – o homem observou a mão do rapaz indiferente como se esta tivesse algo contagioso para depois a apertá-la.

▬ Ele é meu namorado papai – explicou Hinata quase sem ar nos pulmões.

▬ Prazer em conhecê-lo. – tentou sem o mais simpático possível, não gostaria de ter aquele homem tão poderoso como inimigo.

Hiashi permaneceu em silencio analisando o rosto do jovem a quem ainda apertava a mão, como se estivesse à procura de algo, de algum segredo, má índole que fosse. Tudo aquilo só deixava Hinata mais nervosa ainda.

▬ O prazer é todo meu – respondeu por fim acalmando Hinata que suspira aliviada. – mas me diz Uzumaki-san o que faz da vida? - Naruto deu um sorriso nervoso, ira começar o interrogatório.

▬ Bom eu..

▬ Aqui estão vocês! – Tenten surge da multidão com uma taça de vinho na mão. – olá Hiashi-sama.

▬ Olá Tenten. Vejo que já haviam se encontrado – comenta ainda mantendo os olhos sobe o loiro.

▬ Sim, eu pensei que já tivessem subido.

▬ Ainda não – respondeu Hinata mais aliviada pela intromissão de Tenten.

▬ Vocês parecem cansados deveriam descansar um pouco não acha Hiashi-sama? – volta o olhar para o homem que concorda. - Eu mandei arrumar seu quarto Hina.

▬ Obrigado – agradeceu curvando-se levemente para frente – mas e o Naruto?

▬ Como?! – olha meio confusa – o quarto é para vocês dois.

▬ Nos dois? – perguntou surpresa.

▬ Sim – respondeu a outra.

▬ Não acho que seja prudente – interrompe Hiashi indignado. Não poderia deixar que sua filhinha dormisse na mesma cama com aquele modelo de creme dental.

▬ Por quê? A Hina-chan não é mais uma menina né? – pisca para amiga. Hinata não evitou corar com a mensagem subliminar de Tenten enquanto Naruto abafava um riso, afinal isso era de família, pois tal quanto Hinata corada estava o pai.

▬ Mesmo assim.... – tentar argumentar.

▬ Deixa disso Hiashi-sama, pode subir Hinata – sorria a morena para a amiga.

▬ Até mais - respondeu Hinata saindo o mais de presa que podia do salão sendo seguida por Naruto.

▬ Tenten–san.. não é certo eles dormirem no mesmo quarto. – reclama inconformado com aquilo.

▬ Hiashi-sama – franzi a testa irritada - Hinata não é uma menina, ela já tem vinte e quatro anos. Não a credito que o senhor ainda acha que ela virgem – revira os olhos com a ingenuidade do homem. – principalmente com um namorado desses. – um sorriso safado surgiu no rosto da jovem de coques enquanto deixava o senhor horrorizado.

•••

Parou diante da porta branca, a cabeça levemente abaixada escondia o rosto rubro. Tudo parecia um inferno, nunca passara tanta vergonha na vida mesmo que tudo até então estivesse dado certo não conseguia deixar de se sentir ridícula. No final fora muito imprudente não pensara em nada, no seu pai, em como agiria perto do "namorado" nunca tivera um então como saber, e o pior ter que dormir no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama.

▬ Desculpa meu pai. – disse entre as franjas voltando à atenção ao loiro.

▬ Não precisa pedir desculpas, é seu pai e todo pai se preocupa com os filhos – sorri simpático.

▬ Não – suspirou desanimada – ele não se preocupa comigo, mas sim com o nome da família – desabafou deprimida abrindo a porta do antigo quarto.

▬ Hina..

▬ Entre, o quarto é um pouco infantil – sorri desconcertada.

O papel de parede branco com flores lilás era razoavelmente grande, uma cama de casal com dois ou três colchões daqueles caros, tanto a cama como os moveis combinavam de cor branca e modelo requintado. Naruto adentrou o recinto com as mãos para trás concentrado observando o ambiente reparou Hinata que seguia cada passo do homem, não conseguia deixar de se sentir uma boba. As bochechar avermelharam se novamente quando este parou diante de uma prateleira repleta de ursinhos de pelúcia apesar da idade nunca conseguiu abandonar o gosto por aqueles bichinhos fofos.

▬ Você morou aqui até quantos anos? – pergunto o loiro observando uma foto de Hinata quando tinhas uns quinze anos.

▬ Até os disseste – respondeu - por quê?

▬ Nada – voltou à atenção a mulher que o observava, tinha um simpático sorriso no rosto. – gosta de sapos? – aponta para uns ursinhos na cama.

▬ É.. é bobo né.?

▬ Não, é bonitinho – faz pico deixando Hinata mais constrangida, de veras ele a achava uma idiota.

O silencio perdurou por alguns minutos a mulher de cabelos negros não sabia o que falar enquanto a Naruto, apenas analisava o ambiente que denunciava e muito a personalidade fofa e frágil da dona. Olhando aquele _estranho _se lembrou que deveria paga-lo, afinal mesmo que não desce certo tinha contratado ele.

▬ Toma aqui. – retira da bolsa um envelope amarelo razoavelmente gordo. Naruto desfaz o sorriso até então havia esquecido que sua presença ali era um contrato e não um passeio estava naquele país para prestar um serviço, muito estranho, mas um serviço. – aqui estão os seis mil – estende o pacote para o incomodado Naruto que o pega sem jeito.

▬ Obrigado – respondeu sem animo.

▬ Conta.

▬ Não precisa.

▬ Por favor, - insiste ela. Contra sua vontade contou o dinheiro os exatos seis mil.

▬ Está certo. – diz repondo o dinheiro no envelope. – é.. bem. – coça os cabelos loiros sem jeito – posso tomar um banho?

▬ Sim. O banheiro e ali – indica a porta – bom eu vou lá fora enquanto você toma o banho – comenta encabulada.

▬ Ta.

•••

▬ Como?! E eu não vi! – grita uma loira histérica chamando atenção dos poucos convidados que ainda estavam no salão.

▬ Fala mais baixo Ino – reclama a jovem de cabelos rosados.

▬ Ta. Ta.. mas me diz como é ele? – pergunta extremamente curiosa se debruçando sobre mesa. – o nome dele? O que ele faz?

▬ Você não tem jeito – suspira Sakura, inconformada.

▬ Ele se chama Naruto.

▬ Nome diferente – diz pensativa – o que mais Tenten? Conta-me.

▬ Ino da para você parar – resmunga o homem ao seu lado.

▬ Cala boca Sai, não esta vendo que eu preciso dessas informações.

▬ Que diferença ira fazer na sua vida saber ou não o que esse cara faz da vida?

▬ Nada Sai, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma – explica Sakura fazendo a amiga do lado rir e deixando Ino extremamente irritada.

▬ Por favor, Não se instrumenta Sai. – lança um olhar mortal ao noivo. – a gora me diz Tenten tudo que você sabe sobre ele se não quiser perder uma amiga de enfarte fulminante.

▬ Não precisa ser tão dramática – ri q morena de coques do jeito da amiga – não sei muita coisa, mas ele me pareceu muito simpático, tem um sorriso lindo.

▬ È. – os olhos azuis brilhavam de curiosidade. – e o que mais? Como ele é?

▬ É alto, loiro de olhos azuis, para falar a verdade é muito bonito, fiquei boba quando vi.

▬ Uau. – suspira Ino. – mas...

▬ Chega Ino – interrompe Sakura – temos que ir para o hospital.

▬ Por quê? – pergunta inconformada – a conversa esta tão mais interessante.

▬ Por que trabalhamos lá. – respondeu agarrando a jovem loira. – ou esqueceu que é uma enfermeira e vidas depende de você. – lança um olhar reprovador.

▬ Mas.. eu queria ver ele. – diz com biquinho.

▬ Eu também, mas..

▬ Então – laça uma olhar pidão.

▬ Mais tarde você conhece ele. – dizendo isso saiu da casa arrastando a loira inconformada.

•••

Deixou a água fria molhar os cabelos loiros e seu corpo limpando a _sujeira_, sim, se sentia sujo. Aquilo não estava sendo fácil mesmo que tentasse encarar como brincadeira não conseguia deixar de se sentir um lixo, afinal estava fazendo justo aquilo que sempre repudiara e reclamara toda vez que encontrava o ero-sennin. Por isso se sentia sujo, mas que outra maneira tinha para conseguir aquele dinheiro? _Nenhuma_, não podia jogar todos os seus sonhos por causa "_dela_". Teria que deixar aquele sentimento de lado, o de ser um objeto, deixar o orgulho. Mas por outro lado a sensação de que precisava ajudar aquela moça o atormentava.

▬ Droga. – resmungou saindo do banho ouvindo o barulho de porta batendo.

•••

Abriu a porta indecisa, mas antes de colar seu corpo para fora desistiu fechando-a novamente. Sentou-se na cama desolada, seus sentimentos encontravam se completamente desorientados um misto de medo, angustia e ansiedade que lhe causava uma sessão ruim. A idéia de que não deveria ter feito àquilo, que no fundo não passara de mais um de seus erros insistia em martelar na sua mente. Era uma questão de tempo para que todos descobrissem sua farsa, a mentira.

Inclinou a cabeça para frente cobrindo o rosto molhado com as mãos. Aquilo era o fundo do poço, se não fizera tudo aquilo para não ser o motivo de vergonha de seu pai agora era mais do que certo que isso aconteceria.

O ruído da porta se abrindo despertou Hinata que limpou apressadamente as lagrimas para por naquele rosto triste um falso sorriso levantou voltado sua atenção a Naruto.

▬ Ahhhhhhh – dois gritos ecoaram pelo quarto. Hinata rubra voltou os olhos para a parede, respirando com dificuldades mal conseguia se concentrar. Em quanto Naruto tentava se cobrir com uma toalha, as bochechas levemente coradas. – de-desculpa – gaguejou sem olhar o homem nu parado perto do banheiro.

▬ Na-não a culpa foi minha - diz também constrangido.

Sentado na cama novamente, pois suas pernas pareciam não sustentar mais seu corpo sentia tudo rodopiar, a imagem de alguns segundo atrás persistia gravado em sua retina perolado, uma visão que nunca vira na vida e que a cada minuto que pensava "naquilo" a deixava mais vermelha ainda. Naruto tão rápido como aprendera no colégio naval se trocou, mas não conseguia entender por que a mulher estava tão abalada, até aprecia que era a primeira vez que ela via um homem nu.

▬ Eu-eu na-não quis...- tenta dizer algo mas a cabeça latejava atrapalhando a formulação de palavras. Evitava olhar o homem.

▬ Pode olhar, já estou vestido – diz não conseguindo conter o riso. Hinata o encarou surpresa.

▬ Po-por que você está rindo?

▬ Nada. – segurou o abdômen dolorido – é que com esse jeito parece que você nunca viu...– Hinata ruborizou com o comentário.

Voltou a chorar, não importava mais não daria certo, não mesmo.

▬ O que foi? - assustou Naruto - desculpa se eu ri não foi por mal.

▬ Não.. não – diz entre soluços. – não tem como dar certo... eu sou mesmo uma idiota.

▬ O que?

▬ Isso é ridículo – voltou a olhar o homem a sua frente – até você percebeu. – sua voz era triste embargada. – sou uma idiota. Eles não vão acreditar não consigo fazer isso. Não sei mentir ..

▬ Não posso.. não consigo... não.. não – diz serio, a face risonha se fechou. Hinata arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que ele falara – nunca irá conseguir nada se pensar assim. É mais fácil desistir não é?

▬ Eu..

▬ Hina a vida não é facil, se você tem um sonho você deve lutar por ele mesmo que pareça impossível de se realizar, é assim que as conquistas ficam mais saborosas. – se agachou aproximando seu rosto do da jovem que abaixa a cabeça envergonhada. – mas se você desistir na primeira queda nunca irá saber como é o gosto da vitória. Você precisa acreditar mais em si mesma, pois ninguém ira acreditar se não acreditar primeiro.

▬ Eu sei... – sussurra – mas é que mentir...

▬ Uma boa mentira só é contada quando se acredita nela. – sorri.

▬ Como?

▬ Se você acreditar que é verdade ela vai soar como verdadeira, pois para você ela é – sorri segurando as delicadas mãos de Hinata. – como um sonho ele não é real, mas quando se está sonhando você sente ele como fosse verdade. É a mesma coisa. Né?

▬ Hai. – concorda sem jeito.

▬ Então.. você contratou Uzumaki Naruto. – pisca o olho para Hinata na intenção de tirar um sorriso de seus lábios – durante esse tempo sou seu namorado. O melhor namorado que você teve na vida. - faz uma posse heróica tirando um sorrido de Hinata. – não é?

▬ Sim. – afirmou balançando a cabeça mais confiante, de alguma forma misteriosa aquele homem loiro encantador tinha poder sobre ela.

* * *

**S**e foi mais um capitulo, _desculpe a demora_

Bom as coisas vão começar a esquentar _* risada safada*_ agora Naruto e Hinata vão brincar de namorados _* olhar ero*_

**E**spero que tenham gostado, agradeço os reviews ^^, sempre leio os comentários....

Inté mais o/


	5. Uma tarde Tranquila

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a_ Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Capitulo V - **Uma tarde tranqüila.

* * *

▬ Sim. – afirmou balançando a cabeça mais confiante, de alguma forma misteriosa aquele homem loiro encantador tinha poder sobre ela.

▬ Hinata.. Você está ai? – a voz abafada do outro lado da porta chamou a atenção de Hinata que se livrou das mãos de Naruto pondo-se de pé.

▬ Sim. – responde abrindo a porta. Do lado de fora estava Tenten com um largo sorrio no rosto.

▬ Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – pergunto notando a vermelhidão do rosto de Hinata.

▬ Não.

▬ Bom, daqui duas horas vamos ao parque jogar baseball.. como sempre fazíamos, lembra?!. – informou despreocupada.

▬ Sim. – respondeu Hinata com um sorriso amarelo. As recordações não eram muito animadoras, sempre que se reuniam ficava a um canto evitava ao máximo participar de alguma atividade física, por que sempre que o fazia atrapalhava a todos, era uma negação em atividades que exigiam força física.

▬ Então vai estar todo mundo da nossa turma. – sorriu convidativa. Hinata penou um pouco analisando a situação estaria com todos os seus amigos e isso a fazia ficar feliz mais em contrapartida a idéia de jogar não lhe agradava.

▬ Bom.. – começou . – eu acho que..

▬ Nos iremos. – interrompeu Naruto com um grande sorriso. – não é querida?!. – seus olhos brilhavam e Hinata entendeu que não adiantaria discordar ou fugir, o sorriso simpático dele lhe dizia que estava na hora de brincar.

▬ Sim.. querido – respondeu vencida. – vamos adorar.

▬ Ótimo – festejou Tenten excitada. – bom vai a Ino, o Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba e a Matsuri, eu e o Neji. – comenta pensativa. – bom até mais.

▬ Até. – acenou meio abobalhada. – tem certeza quer participar? – perguntou Hinata meio insegura.

▬ Tenho. Por quê? – perguntou o homem sentado na cama, mirava divertido Hinata.

▬ Eu não sou muito.. digamos boa em esportes. – batia os dedos indicadores nervosa.

▬ Tudo bem. – ajeitou os cabelos loiros ainda mantendo o sorriso brincalhão no rosto – eu sou bom. – pisca animado.

▬ E humilde. – sussurra Hinata.

▬ Também – responde ele deixando Hinata envergonhada por ter dito aquilo.

•••

Duas horas mais tarde Hinata estava lá, no antigo parque próximo a sua casa. Aquele lugar era nostálgico para a jovem.. lembranças tanto agradáveis como tristes. Depois de tanto tempo havia se esquecido como era bom caminhar no gramado úmido e gelado. Aquele lugar não havia mudado nada matinha os bancos de madeiras pintados monotonamente de branco, localizados em baixos das centenárias arvores que proporcionava agradáveis sombras no verão e no outono uma festival de cores. Sorriu ao se lembrar daquela época, de sua infância, de sua inocência de quando brincava com seus amigos naquele imenso parque se escondendo atrás das pedras cobertas de musgos ou nas próprias centenárias.

▬ Hinataaa!! – um grito agudo e bem conhecido por Hinata a trouxe de seus devaneios. – Hinata! – gritou a loira antes de agarrar a amiga com tamanha força que a levaram ao chão. Rindo como uma boba a loira beijou a face da amiga. – estava morrendo de saudades.

▬ Ino você poderia se controlar – reclamou Sakura inconformada.

▬ Oi Ino-chan – sorriu Hinata – também estava com saudades.

▬ Pensei que estivesse se esquecido de mim – faz bico se levantando do chão.

▬ Deixa de fazer chantagem Ino. – resmungou Neji mal humorado, porém seu humor devia-se a presença de Naruto naquela reunião tão particular.

▬ Quanto tempo Hinata – sorriu Sakura.

▬ Sim. – respondeu Hinata. – como vai?

▬ Vou bem.

▬ Sasuke-kun. – cumprimentou.

▬ Oi – limitou-se a dizer encarando Naruto do lado de Hinata.

Todos mantinham um ar curioso encima do loiro desconhecido e isso causava náuseas em Hinata, não podia mesmo que quisesse suprimir sua timidez.

▬ Você .... – começou Ino curiosíssima, não conseguia esperar por apresentações formais – é o namorado da Hinata? – perguntou para Naruto que sorriu.

▬ Sim. – respondeu despreocupado. – Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. – se apresentou beijando as costas da mão de Ino que quase se derreteu.

▬ Sou Ino, Imanaka Ino – se apresentou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

▬ Ino se controle. – resmungou Sai.

▬ Cala essa boca – sussurrou no canto da boca.

Hinata ficava a cada minuto mais envergonhada se é que podia.

▬ Bom esse aqui e a Sakura – apresentou Tenten como anfitriã, indicou a jovem de cabelos rosa que sorri simpática – esse o Sasuke, marido da Sakura – Naruto apertou a mão e Sasuke firmemente, seus olhares eram firmes como se testasse a força física naquele aperto de mão, luta do macho alfa. – essa destrambelhada e a Ino. E Sai. –o homem de cabelos morenos apenas sorriu simpático.

▬ Cadê o Kiba-kun e Matsuri? – perguntou Hinata sentindo a falta dos amigos.

▬ Ele não virão Kiba teve um problema na loja, sabe como é. – comentou Ino pensativa ainda analisando Naruto, que sorriu meio envergonhado com os olhares diretos da jovem loira. – me Diz Naruto-kun o que você faz da vida? – perguntou alcoviteira.

▬ Ino?! – Sakura lançou um olhar reprovador para a jovem loira.

▬ O que?! – perguntou inocente.

▬ Vamos jogar – agarrou o braço da loira e começou a arrastar pelo parque.

▬ Mas Sakura-chan.. – todos riram da cena. Acompanhando as duas.

▬ Desculpa Naruto-kun pela Ino.- se desculpou Hinata envergonhada.

▬ Imagina, ele até que é legal.. cheia de visa. – respondeu ele com um sorriso sincero - vamos jogar. – segurou a mão de Hinata que corou com aquele gesto tão simples.

Durante a pequena caminhada seus pensamentos eram todos voltados para sua mão. Só de pensar que sua pele tocava na dele, sentir o calor dele a deixava cada vez mais envergonhada. Fechou os olhos apertando a outra mão contra o peito... não precisava ficar daquele jeito, tinha que seguir o conselho de Naruto acreditar que eram namorados pelo menos naquele fim de semana ela merecia isso... merecia saber como era.... com esses pensamentos reconfortantes se encheu de coragem.

•••

Sentada na grama verde Hinata admirou seus velhos amigos e Naruto jogarem, havia conseguido despistar os companheiros fugindo de fininho, preferia assim observa-los sorrir, se divertir sentindo toda a felicidade transmitida por seus sorrisos e gargalhada como havia sentido falta deles, sim, nas noites frias, trancada sozinha em seu apartamento chorava desesperada e aflita achava que não suportaria a solidão, o silencio. Quantas vezes ela pensou em suicídio? Não se lembrava mais também não importava, e sim o agora, como Naruto o havia ensinado precisava acreditar em si, mesmo que aquilo não passasse de um sonho iria vivê-lo intensamente.

Exclamou surpresa ao ver a rebatida espetacular de Naruto num _Home run_, realmente ele era bom tão bom quanto Sasuke e Neji e isso era visível no rosto deles. O moreno não parecia muito satisfeito com a situação, principalmente por estar perdendo. Naruto estava radiante ele tinha um ótimo condicionamento físico sem contar o carisma que em questão de segundo conseguira conquistar a confiança do outros menos de Neji. Ao pensar no primo seu estomago revirou, ele não tirava os olhos dela e de quando lançava um olhar indiferente para Naruto sempre quando o fazia tinha a sensação de que ele soubesse de tudo e isso lhe causava anciã de vomito. Ele era inteligente e também não era difícil perceber que um homem com Naruto namoraria uma pobre coitada como ela.

Involuntariamente os pensamentos pessimistas começavam a invadir seu cérebro deprimindo-a. A dor e o sofrimento estampado em seu rosto como se fosse esculpido em um granito isso chamou a atenção de Naruto que estreitou os olhos observando melhor a jovem. Em sua empolgação havia esquecido de Hinata e parecia que esta estava tendo uma crise de depressão. Era engaçado mal a conhecia mais conseguia reconhecer os traços de seu rosto quando estava triste ou feliz ela era bem fácil de ler.

▬ Hinata! – chamou se aproximando da jovem que se assustou; estava perdida em pensamentos. – Não vai jogar?

▬ Não – respondeu tímida desviando suas incríveis luas do rosto dele – não sei jogar.

▬ Deixa disso – da de ombros segurando a mão de Hinata.

▬ Mas .. eu.. não sei jogar.. sou um desastre – tenta explicar suas razões mais o loiro não a ouvia continuando a arrasto para o campo.

▬ Gente a Hinata vai jogar. – anunciou puxando para a base do rebatedor.

▬ Isso – comemorou Ino dando pulos de excitação.

▬ Por que você esta tão feliz Ino.? – perguntou Sai sem compreender a felicidade repentina da noiva.

▬ É por que agora ela vai ganhar – explicou Hinata deprimida, Ino era do time adversário e sabia muito bem que ela Hinata não sabia jogar nada, uma verdadeira negação para esportes. – eu não sei jogar.

▬ Entendo.

▬ Que nada. – intrometeu Naruto – eu vou ajudar a Hina-chan. – sorriu.

▬ Mas não pode. – exclamou a loira.

▬ Deixa Ino a Hinata não sabe jogar direito então o Naruto-kun pode auxiliá-la né!? - sorriu Sakura com um estranho brilho no olhar que fez Hinata corar.

▬ Isso mesmo Sakura-chan. – sorriu o Uzumaki exibindo aqueles destes perfeitos encantado Hinata.

▬ Tem certeza? – perguntou insegura.

▬ Mas é claro Hina-chan – sua voz era baixa e doce, sorria carinhosamente para a moça que encolheu envergonhada. Não havia como recusar, não teria coragem para isso.

▬ Vamos começar?! – perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

▬ Sim – respondeu Naruto pegando o taco de baseball. Virando para Hinata o entregou ela o pegou ainda temerosa aquilo não iria dar certo. – toma Hinata e só segurar assim. – posicionou atrás de Hinata segurando suas mãos que estavam levemente tremulas. Hinata era minúscula perto dele, sendo praticamente envolvida por seus braços.

Naruto ergueu as mãos de Hinata na posição correta para rebater enquanto sussurrava instruções de como rebater de maneira mais efetiva mais Hinata mal escutava as palavras pronunciadas por ele estava entorpecida de mais com seu perfume e o hálito refrescante que chocava em sua pele albina, realmente nunca tivera tão perto de um homem como aquele, algo muito surreal para sua pessoa apagada, mesmo tentando manter as idéias e alinha de pensamento de Naruto não conseguia deixar de se sentir inferior e desejar que realmente aquilo tudo fosse real. De qualquer forma encararia aquele tudo com um sonho que depois do alvorecer se esvaeceria como poeira.

Só o som de exclamação e a palavra "corra" de Naruto foi que Hinata percebeu que ainda estava no jogo, desajeitada correu para primeira base alcançando antes de Sai lançar a bola para Sasuke que estava como arremessador. Sorriu envergonhada ouvindo os gritos de alegria do loiro que não continha a euforia. No fim da tarde não suportava mais as penas doloridas havia feito exercícios de uma vida inteira em único só dia. Deixou-se cair sobre as penas na grama verde a camisa branca e a calça azul encontravam-se imundos nunca se sujara tanto.

▬ Você mente muito bem – comentou animado Naruto se sentando ao lado de Hinata, esta lançou um olhar confuso para ele. – dizendo que não sabe jogar...

▬ Sei. – revirou os olhos pelo comentário ridículo – não precisa me animar, sei que fui um fracasso.

▬ Bom... – desfaz o sorriso dando um ar pensativo em suas expressões – tudo bem que você caiu mais que todo mundo, errou todas as rebatidas e não completou uma volta.. – sua expressão não era mais seria e sim divertida coisa que aborreceu Hinata. – mas você foi bem para o começo, daqui a um cinqüenta anos você já vai esta craque.

▬ Cinqüenta anos?! – assustou tirando uma gargalhada de Naruto – para de rir de mim – emburrou batendo no braço do loiro.

▬ Você vai precisar de mais força se quiser bater em mim. – debochou risonho irritando ainda mais Hinata.

▬ Aé. – retrucou nervosa, se virou reunindo toda a força que podia conseguir em um soco. Inútil Hinata era visivelmente menor e mais frágil, Naruto conseguiu segurar o suposto soco com tanta facilidade que mal conseguia conter a risada. – me solta. – fez bico, corada.

▬ Sabia. – começou Naruto se aproximando do rosto rubro da mulher – você é uma gracinha quando fica corada desse jeito.

Hinata entreabriu a boca pasma, as maças do rosto queimando feito brasa. Mas não teve tempo de formular resposta alguma, pois enrijeceu como uma estatua enquanto Naruto se aproximava de seu rosto. Durante alguns segundo manteve suas luas dilatas muito abertas e sem respirar enquanto senti os lábios de Naruto pressionados contra os dela, tão quentes se macios. Naruto pousou uma mão na nuca de Hinata, aproximando-a mais para perto de si e com a outra segurava o delicado e quente rosto da jovem....

▬ Ei vocês dois – a voz estridente de Ino ecoou pelo parque interrompendo aquele beijo – pare de se agarrar ai e venham já estamos indo.

Levantou o mais rápido possível nem soube de onde tirou forças para isso, pois suas pernas doíam intensamente e sua cabeça latejava. Sim, a timidez era capaz de coisas incríveis. Juntou-se aos amigos evitando olhar Naruto que parecia muito a vontade com Sai até mesmo Sasuke agindo como se fossem amigos de infância. Durante a viagem de volta só pensava nas palavras do loiro e no "beijo". "_você é uma gracinha quando fica corada desse jeito" _.. ela uma _gracinha?,_ não conseguia acreditar naquilo....ele estava dizendo que ela era _bonita_.. não podia ser, nunca ninguém havia dito algo parecido para ela. Seria verdade? Ele achava bonita?. E a beijara.. sim a beijara, de longe o melhor beijo que já dera, que não foram muitos. Uma ponta de esperança surgiu em seu intimo fazendo seu coração palpitar acelerado. Lançou um olhar furtivo para Naruto ele parecia animado sorria alegre enquanto comentava sobre as vantagens do time de baseball favorito dele para Sai que discordava. Seu sorrio perfeito, o rosto esculpido por um artista talentoso, os lábios... um príncipe. Porém seus pensamentos a levaram para a dura realidade ele não era seu namorado, não passava de uma pessoa _paga_ para fingir ser alguém em uma determinada situação, ou seja, estava ali fingindo ser seu namorado então agiria para isso, diria coisas do tipo afinal estava sendo pago.

•••

Recostou-se na cadeira enquanto analisava um papel, os olhos perolados percorriam desinteressados os nomes escritos em negritos enquanto pensava como Hanabi era exagerada, não havia necessidade de tantos convidados; duzentos, porém não fez objeção era seu casamento e queria vê-la feliz. Já depositava a lista na mesa quando seus olhos perolados tão frios e inexpressíveis pousaram em um nome o ultimo listado da longa lista. De imediato pos a mão no coração que parecia parar enquanto puxava o ar com dificuldade para os pulmões velhos, sentia que teria um infarto ali mesmo.. como? Perguntou-se enquanto lia e relia aquele nome se certificando de que não havia um erro.

▬ Não pode ser. – sussurrou assustado.

▬ Com licença Hiashi-sama – anunciou Tenten muito alegre adentrando o escritório onde se encontrava o patriarca da família Hyuuga. – algum problema? O senhor esta bem? – se aproximou preocupada aonde se encontrava o homem aparentemente atordoado. Ele olhou o papel por alguns minutos e por fim respondeu:

▬ Por que ele foi convidado? – perguntou mostrando o papel para a jovem Tenten o pegou lendo o nome, pos a mãos a boca surpresa.

▬ Não sei. – respondeu.

▬ Quem o convidou? – indagou furiosos os olhos cheio de cólera.

▬ Não sei, deve ter sido a família do Konohamaru ele era amigo deles.. eu acho – se encolheu com medo do homem que socara a mesa.

▬ Não irei permitir que ele entre nessa casa.. – seus olhos eram raivosos.. – que ele.. que ele – embargou angustiado – se aproxime de Hinata... ele não vai mais machucar ela.

▬ Acalme-se Hiashi-sama – pediu preocupada com o estado de saúde do homem – não fique bravo assim.. é perigoso para o seu coração.

▬ Ele não vai chegar perto de Hinata.. – continuou furioso ignorando Tenten.

▬ Não precisa se preocupar com isso – os olhos inexpressíveis do homem pousaram no rosto sorridente da jovem – acho que a presença dele não vai fazer mal para Hinata.

▬ Por que acha isso? – indagou cético. A jovem sorriu sentando na cadeira a frente do homem.

▬ Você deveria ter visto ela hoje à tarde... nunca tinha visto ela sorrir tanto... sabe.. – olhou o céu que começava a mesclar as cores devido ao pôr-do-sol. – nunca vi Hinata tão feliz. Naruto é um bom homem e sabe faze-la feliz.

▬ Será?! – indagou ainda descrente. Não conseguia ver sua filinha perto daquele modelo de creme dental, não gosta de admitir mais tinha mais ciúmes de Hinata do que Hanabi. Hinata era frágil de mais, delicada de mais demorou muito para perceber isso, mais agora não deixariam ninguém machuca-la.

▬ Tenho certeza. –a firmou Tenten convicta.

▬ Mas não sabemos nada dele. – tentou argumentar.

▬ Deixa disso Hiashi-sama. – revirou os olhos, irritada, sabia muito bem de quem Neji puxara era difícil acreditar que ele era filho do Hizashi e não de Hiashi tal era a semelhança. – agora deixe disso, daqui a pouco o jantar vai ser servido. – informou saindo da sala deixando Hiashi com seus pensamentos e desejando que Hinata não sofresse com a presença _dele._

* * *

Oi .

Depois de um século cá estou eu aqui novamente ...

Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora.. mas eu estava ocupada

Espero que tenham gostado ^^....

Até a próxima.... obrigado pelos _reviews... _XD


	6. O jantar

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a_ Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Capitulo – VI**. – O jantar.

* * *

Fechou os olhos sentindo a água fria banhar seu corpo dolorido que cada movimento o mínimo que fosse doía. Enquanto fechava o registro decidiu que nunca mais faria aquilo de novo, a loucura de praticar um esporte não morrera naquela tarde graças a Naruto que era bom o suficiente e conseguiu a vitória para o seu time lhe poupando muito esforço. Era impressionante em um homem só se encontrava um time de baseball inteiro. Sorriu ao se lembrar de cara de Sasuke ao se deparar com a derrota e principalmente com as brincadeiras de Sakura sobre o fato deixando-o possesso. De fato aquele de longe foi o melhor dia de sua vida.

Torcendo o cabelo negro azulado saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha que deixava à mostra as pernas esbeltas. Distraída jogou os longos cabelos para trás e começou a tirar a toalha quando seus olhos perolados pousaram na cama, exatamente no loiro deitado sobre ela que mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto a observava sem nenhum pudor. O rubor subiu a face pálida de Hinata que paralisada encarou os olhos azuis de Naruto, a voz simplesmente não saia. Depois de alguns segundos o Uzumaki não conteve a riso ela era muito fofa sem deixar de ser linda e como era linda...

▬ O.. por.. por que... o que você .. está fa-fazendo aqui? – perguntou gaguejando, sua cerebro não conseguia fazer uma linha de raciocínio. – por que.. ta rindo?!

▬ Eu?! – apontou tentando conter o riso – esqueceu que eu vou DORMIR aqui. – enfatizou o dormir, apesar de que gostaria de fazer outras coisas além de "dormir".

O rubor de Hinata aumentou ainda mais se é que era possível, havia se esquecido de Naruto, do quarto. Com presa voltou envergonhada para o banheiro. Sentou no sanitário cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, quanta vergonha pensou enquanto lagrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu alvo e delicado rosto. Ouvindo o gemido baixo vindo do banheiro Naruto suspirou se encaminhado até ele. Deu um leve toque na porta mais a Hyuuga não respondeu.

▬ Desculpe – encostou-se à porta esperando uma resposta, mais nada. – desculpa ter rido.. é que.. você é tão.. – parou no meio da fala não era prudente continuar ela não entenderia, pensou. Hinata do outro lado da porta ergueu a cabeça para ouvir a continuação que não veio novamente as lagrimas surgiram.

▬ Pense assim... estamos quites, você me vi nu e eu quase te vi... – sorriu recordando da visão que não era algo ruim. – você ainda saiu na vantagem. – ouviu do outro lado um riso abafado. – vamos estão nos esperando. Estarei do lado de fora está bem. – Hinata ouviu os passos de ele ecoar pelo quarto se afastando da porta. Levantou-se mais confiante enxugando as lagrimas não podia agir daquele jeito como se fosse uma menina, mais tinha vergonha de seu corpo, era feia e gorda. Balançou a cabeça abandonado os pensamentos deprimidos não era bom imaginar o que eles achou dela, seria muito ruim sem contar que ele não mencionará nada. Já segurava a maçaneta quando ouviu:

▬ Alias, sugiro que você use umas roupas mais atraentes..... Afinal você é linda – congelou na mesma hora, como se acabasse de ouvir um absurdo, bem havia mesmo.

Hinata demorou mais do que meia hora para se recompor do comentário de Naruto, atordoada escolheu algo em meio a pouca roupa que tinha, não havia nada ali que mostrasse seu _corpo_. Surpreendeu-se a se ver seguindo o conselho do Uzimaki.. ele estaria certo? Precisava usar roupas mais atraentes?. Sentou na cama.. _linda.. Afinal você é linda_. Seria verdade aquilo ou não passava do seu oficio elogiar as mulheres que o contratavam. Devia ser aquilo pensou se mirando no espelho, não podia ser verdade, não mesmo.

Naruto esperava impaciente do lado de fora Hinata demorava de mais e começava achar que desistiria por causa daquilo, algo tão trivial. Realmente ela era uma _menina_ agia de forma tão inocente, insegura, frágil... balançou a cabeça o que estava pensando, ela era sua _cliente; _torceu o nariz com essa palavra, mais era fato ele estava trabalhando para ela e não deveria ficar pensando nela daquele jeito quando encontravam-se sozinhos só precisava agir como um namorado na frente dos outros. Desencostou-se da parede iria chamá-la, mas a porta se abriu revelando uma Hinata envergonhada. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos, usava um vestido azul escuro até os joelhos, comportado mais que mostrava muito bem as curvas da usuária. O loiro entreabriu a boca pasmo, não sabia como ela conseguia mais uma roupa tão simples a fazia ficar tão linda. Sorriu oferecendo o braço para ela.

▬ Você está linda. – elogiou sincero. A Hyuuga sorriu encabulada.

▬ Não precisa mentir quando estiver a sós comigo. – explicou com um sorriso amarelo. Tinha que admitir ficava à-vontade com ele, talvez por que sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de um negocio.

▬ Você acha que eu estou mentindo? – perguntou acompanhado Hinata pelo corredor, com a voz fingia ultraje.

▬ Sim. – respondeu sincera.

▬ Oras. – brincou estar irritado – nunca diria mentiras a uma bela mulher como você. – sorriu brincalhão.

▬ Vou fingir acreditar – sorriu em troca.

Do pé da escada estava o senhor Hiashi que observava a cena, mal acreditando no sorriso sincero e divertido da filha, nunca havia a visto sorrir daquela forma, nunca. Sorriu timidamente vendo aquilo.

▬ Papai. – ver a figura do pai roubou toda a leveza de seu corpo matando o sorriso que antes se encontrava estampado em seu rosto tentou se afastar de Naruto, mas este não deixou. O rubor tomava conta de seu rosto.

▬ Boa noite senhor Hiashi. – cumprimentou Naruto formalmente.

▬ Boa noite. – respondeu o homem analisando o loiro de cima em baixo ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes pela filha mesmo que este fosse capaz de aflorar o mais lindo e radiante sorriso de sua amada filinha. – vamos jantar. – informou seguindo em direção a sala de jantar. Lá ele, Uzumaki Naruto não escaparia de seu interrogatório.

•••

A sala de jantar era de muito requinte, a mesa era inglesa do século XIX, a louça da mesma época notou Naruto admirado. O jantar começou silencioso, os olhares incomuns da família Hyuuga incidiam sobe Naruto que não aparentava estar incomodado, apenas saboreava elegantemente a refeição que estava divina. Hinata sabia que eles queriam fazer o interrogatório mais não sabiam como começar, era nessas horas que queria a tagarela da Ino por perto, suspirou desanimada. Por fim Tenten puxou assunto:

▬ Então Naruto no que você trabalha mesmo? – indagou Tenten descontraída. Naruto encarou a morena de coques vestida num lindo vestido vermelho de alças finas por um momento não parecia preocupado pelo contraio sorria.

▬ Eu?!..- nesse instante Hiashi voltou sua atenção para o loiro. Estava ansioso, notou Hinata. – sou engenheiro. – respondeu tranqüilo.

▬ Nossa! – admirou Tenten.

▬ Bem que você podia desenhar o projeto da nossa casa. Não é Hanabi? – comentou Konohamaru empolgado.

▬ Sim - concordou Hanabi.

▬ Creio que não seria possível. – respondeu Naruto tranqüilo.

▬ Por quê? – indagou Neji serio. Hinata estremeceu com certeza ele estava procurando algo errado, contraditório nas palavras de Naruto que denunciasse a farsa.

▬ Eu sou formado em engenharia naval. – explicou.

▬ Então se formou na marinha? – indagou Hiashi pensativo.

▬ Sim.

▬ Uau.. você é marinheiro. – exclamou Tenten com uma ponta de excitação. Isso explicava todo aquele condicionamento físico.

▬ De certa forma.. atualmente não trabalho direto no posto militar. Faço projetos para uma empresa privada... – Hinata suspirou Naruto estava contando uma historia coerente e muito real se não soubesse que ele era um _gigolo_ poderia garantir que tudo o que ele estava falando fosse verdade.

▬ Humm.... – resmungou Hiashi pensativo. - e seus pais? Fazem o que?

▬ Eles já faleceram. – respondeu um tanto deprimido, sempre que lembrava dos pais ficava assim.

▬ Meus pêsames – diz Hiashi desconfortável.

▬ Tudo bem, eles morreram quando eu era criança.. – deu um sorriso amarelo. – eles eram oficiais da marinha também.

▬ Isso explica por que a marinha. – comentou Konohamaru pensativo.

▬ Verdade – concordou Naruto – quando eles morreram, eu fui viver com o ero-sannin. – comentou pensativo. A confusão entre os presentes fora tamanha que Naruto se assustou olhando para Hinata perguntando silenciosamente o que havia dito de errado, mas esta também o encarava pasma.

▬ Ero-sennin?! – perguntou num tom baixo. Só então Naruto entendeu caindo na gargalhada

▬ Desculpe – tomou fôlego ainda sobre os olhares inquisidores - ele, Jiraya é meu tio avo.. eu acho.. foi quem me criou.

▬ Por que você o chama assim? – indagou Konohamaru mais interessado, afinal chamar alguém de pervertido assim na lata.

▬ Nem queira saber – brincou balançando a mão. Hinata abaixou a cabeça sabia muito bem por que. – na verdade quem o chamava assim era minha mãe, então me acostumei a chamá-lo desse jeito, ele não liga.

▬ Entendo.... gostaria de conhecê-lo. – sussurrou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pensativo, mas leva um cutucão da noiva.

▬ O que ele faz da vida? – indagou Hiashi serio. Naruto pigarreou um pouco não podia contar a função de Jiraya, mesmo sabendo que ele fazia aquilo só por diversão. Hinata engasgou nervosa.

▬ Ele era advogado, mas já se aposentou. – sorriu calmo. – apesar do apelido ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, muito justo...

▬ Falando nisso tenho que admitir que levei um susto quando soube que a nee-chan estava namorando sabe. – admitiu Hanabi despreocupada. – ela não tinha nos contado nada, né nee-chan?.

▬ E que.. – corou Hinata.

▬ Ela queria fazer surpresa, sabe... eu insisti para que ela contasse mais não. – sorriu Naruto segurando a mão da jovem miúda ao seu lado. – sabe como ela é. – piscou.

▬ Verdade sempre reservada. – concorda Tenten num sorriso doce. – mas falando nisso como se conheceram? – a muito estava tentando perguntar, agora que havia encontrado a brecha que tanto procurava não iria desperdiçar.

Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam depois voltara suas atenções a jovem curiosa.

▬ Nos conhecemos em um avião – iniciou Hinata timidamente. – eu passei mal e Naruto-kun foi muito gentil.

▬ Não foi nada querida. – sorriu segurando o rosto de Hinata ação minuciosamente observada pelo senhor Hyuuga e Neji que contorceu os rostos irritados, porem Naruto não se importou. – eu que tive a solte de conhecê-la... apesar que ela foi difícil. – faz pico.

▬ E..e. eu?! – encara Naruto surpresa.

▬ É?! – indagou s jovens presente.

▬ Sim... me deu vários foras.. - sussurrou como um segredo arrancando exclamações do pressentes e um gemido nervoso de Neji.

▬ Nossa! – comentou Konohamaru entre o riso.

▬ Ela sabe acabar com a auto-estima de um homem. – suspira deixando Hinata indignada.

▬ Verdade? Não sabia disso. – admite Tenten.

▬ Men.. mentira – protesta Hinata rubra. Eu n-não s-sou assim.

▬ É sim.

▬ Não. – repete irritada, fazendo todos rirem.

▬ Mesmo assim eu gosto de você. – diz Naruto abraçando Hinata que tentava aparentar estar brava, mas sem sucesso, pois um sorriso inconveniente brotava em seu lábios algo que não passou despercebido por Hiashi.....

•••

▬ Ufa. – suspirou encostando-se na porta fechando os olhos. O rosto miúdo demonstrava o alivio que sentia, pois no final tudo havia dado certo todos havia acreditado na conversa. Voltou a reabrir os olhos se deparando com Naruto sentado na cama a mirá-la com um estonteante sorrio nos rosto.

▬ Não disse que iria dar certo! – bagunçou os cabelos, despreocupado enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

▬ É – concordou Hinata sem jeito.

▬ Estou cansado – suspirou esticando os braços e deitando na cama. – amanha será outro dia cheio.

▬ É mesmo. – senta na beirada da cama apoiando as mãos nas pernas – amanha terá a despedida de solteiro. – corou ao pensar em um monte de mulheres lhe bombardeando com um milhão de perguntas sobre seu _namorado_ gato.

▬ É mesmo. – levanta Naruto subitamente sentando ao lado de Hinata – eu não comprei o presente da Hanabi. – comenta preocupado olhando a jovem que sorri.

▬ Não precisa se preocupar. Eu dou meu presente em nome de nos dois. – corou em pensar no significado daquilo, realmente pareciam namorados.

▬ Não, eu tenho que dar um presente para ela, sua irmã e o Konohamaru são muito legais, eu devo dar algo para eles. – insiste, Hinata percebendo a determinação naqueles olhos azuis suspirou derrotada.

▬ Podemos ir comprar algo de manha. – sugeriu arrancando um largo e radiante sorriso de Naruto. - acho melhor irmos dormir né. – desviou o os olhos envergonhada se levantando da cama.

Enquanto arrumava a cama pensava nos acontecimento do dia. Mordiscou o lábio inferior ao recordar o _beijo,_ que a fez estremecer eriçando os pelos do braço, não podia negar, ele era_ perfeito_, como havia dito seria um namorado perfeito, porém não era real. Ao pensar nisso seu leve e delicado sorriso esvaiu se de seu rosto alvo. Tudo não passava de uma mentira, uma mentira deliciosa e quase real, porém uma mentira.

▬ Já arrumou. – a voz forte e rouca de Naruto ruborizou Hinata que devaneava com um possível relacionamento real entre eles. Evitando olha-lo balançou a cabeça como resposta. – por que os travesseiros? – indagou olhando uma fileira perfeita no meio da cama de casal.

▬ E que.. eu... achei... – gaguejou envergonhada.

▬ A ta. – responde entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

▬ Desculpa...

▬ Sem problemas, eu me mexo muito a noite. – confessou escolhendo um lado da cama – afinal de contas não seria legal eu te agarrar a noite não é?. – comentou com ar descontraído deixando Hinata rubra.

Hinata deitou sem jeito do outro lado do muro de travesseiros. Apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos deitando-se de lado pequena como era mal ocupava seu espaço. Estava tensa de mais era a primeira vez que _dividia_ a cama com um homem.

▬ Boa noite. – desejou Naruto fechando os olhos

▬ Noite. – gemeu Hinata do outro lado também fechando os olhos.

Seguia mentalmente o tique taque do relógio posicionado na cabeceira de sua cama, se mexeu procurando uma posição melhor, cobriu a cabeça, mas nada, nada do sono chegar. Reabriu os olhos mirando a luz da lua que surgia da janela entreaberta banhando o carpete lilás claro do quarto, não conseguia dormir. Virou a cabeça para o teto admirando o mesmo, estava ansiosa de mais, agitada e nervosa para conseguir deixar que o cansaço a dominasse o motivo daquilo, era simples, o seu _parceiro de cama_. Naruto há muito havia caído num sono profundo resmungado e roncando de vez em quando, depois de alguns minutos ouvindo seus movimentos e principalmente sua respiração Hinata se permitiu dar uma olhada furtiva para o homem loiro.

Naruto dormia desleixado com um dos braços sobre o peito e outro pendurado para fora da cama seu rosto era sereno. Apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda enquanto um delicado sorriso surgia em seu rosto. Naruto parecia um garoto crescido notou Hinata analisando cada linha do rosto do jovem, as cicatrizes no braço talvez de brincadeiras de criança ou brigas na escola. Ficou ali durante horas imaginando a vida daquele homem encantador deitado a seu lado até pega no sono, onde sonharia com nada menos que _ele_, o seu anjo de cabelo dourado.

•••

* * *

Depois de meio século desaparecida... voltei...

Desculpa a demora, ando mio ocupada T.T...... espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, por que eu achei muito kawaiii ^^

Bom, até a próxima o/

Gostaria de agradecer os reviews....


	7. Apenas sentimentos

* * *

**Capitulo VII** – Apenas sentimentos.

* * *

Hinata mexeu-se incomodada na cama devido a inconveniente luz que incidia sobre ela. Cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor no intuito de se proteger, porém o calor e o barulho alto de musica e gente conversando no andar de baixo obrigou-a abrir os olhos. Ainda sonolenta a mulher de cabelos negros azulados agora desgrenhados observou o quarto enquanto sentava-se na cama arrumando o pijama desalinhado. Passou a mãos sobre os travesseiros que se mantinham intactos em uma fileira única, estranhou em um breve momento mais de imediato se recordou do Uzumaki que a levou uma coloração mais intensa na face. Voltou seu olhar para o lado ocupado na noite anterior pelo loiro, mas ele não se encontrava mais lá.

▬ Bom dia. – ouviu-se a voz rouca do homem que acabava de sair do banheiro enxugava os cabelos molhados bagunçando-os ainda mais.

▬ Bom dia. - respondeu envergonhada desviando o olhar do corpo desnudo do homem, que só vestia uma calça. – aco-acordou cedo.

▬ Sim, esqueceu que vamos sair. – comentou sorridente colocando uma camisa preta.

▬ É mesmo. – concordou se recordando da conversa da noite anterior. – sim.

▬ Bom vou te esperar lá em baixo. – avisou percebendo que Hinata queria um pouco de privacidade ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça se levantando da cama.

▬ Que horror!! – tocou no cabelo bagunçado horrorizada. A imagem que o espelho refletia era de uma mulher de pele pálida com profundas orelhas. – ele me viu assim... que vergonha.

•••

No alto a placa girava nervosa informando os passageiros sobre os atrasos, cancelamentos e horários dos vôos. Em baixo, pessoas caminhavam carregando consigo malas, casacos bolsas entre outras coisas. Era véspera do fim de semana e o aeroporto internacional de Londres sempre se encontrava abarrotados de executivos e turistas.

Parou no balcão de informações deixando a mala ao lado, juntou as mãos que seguravam um passaporte sobre a pedra de granito enquanto esperava a atendente da companhia aérea terminar de atender um cliente ao telefone. Após alguns minutos finalmente a mulher voltou sua atenção ao homem que se encontrava parado a sua frente. Os olhos castanhos miraram o jovem homem de cabelos negros muito bem penteados para trás e de um sorriso simpático, era muito bonito, notou.

▬ Sim o que deseja? – perguntou mecânica, atitude padrão da empresa. O homem sorriu mostrando que não estava irritado pela demora.

▬ Gostaria de marcar a minha passagem de volta. – sorriu deixando a mulher desconcertada pela educação dele.

▬ Sim. – respondeu conferindo as horas do vôo. – para que dia senhor...?

▬ Satori, Hideki Satori. – respondeu entregando a atendente sua indenidade. – gostaria que fosse no domingo à tarde, se for possível.

▬ Sim, senhor... há uma vaga nesse dia.

▬ Ótimo – contemplou satisfeito, o rosto de linhas perfeitas ficava mais lindo quanto esse sorria notou a mulher corando.

▬ Mais alguma coisa?

▬ Não só isso. – respondeu pegando sua mala e saindo do local. Respirou fundo sentido o ar da velha e bela Londres havia se passado anos desde sua ultima visita aquele país e se encontrava ansioso por rever todos seus conhecidos.

•••

▬ Posso saber para onde vocês vão? – a voz seria e autoritária de Hiashi percorreu como uma descarga elétrica no corpo de Hinata que congelou no mesmo instante.

▬ Bom dia senhor Hiashi. – cumprimentou Naruto ignorando o tem de voz autoritário e recriminador do homem. O senhor de idade contraiu os lábios pela audácia do jovem, como ousava ignorar sua pergunta.

▬ Bom dia. – respondeu educadamente. – onde estão indo?

▬ Va-vamos da-dar um-uma volta pela cidade. – respondeu Hinata se recuperando do susto inicial, sempre esquecia que Naruto era seu namorado pelo menos o que seu pai pensava. – Naruto-kun não conhece a cidade.

▬ Humm.. – rosnou o homem olhando o rosto sorridente do rapaz que apoiava a mão na nuca. – não vão fazer o desjejum?

▬ Não, vamos comer algo na rua mesmo.

▬ Então não voltem muito tarde... no almoço iremos assistir um jogo de baseball.

▬ Baseball? Legal – comentou Naruto interessado. – então é melhor nos irmos andando, né Hina-chan?. – sugere segurando a mão da moça que cora. – para voltarmos logo.

▬ Hai. – respondeu encabulada seguindo o rapaz. – até mais papai.

▬ Até senhor Hiashi-sama. – acenou o loiro já fora da casa.

▬ Até – resmungou o homem de cabelos castanhos. Não adiantava, não conseguia gostar daquele modelo de creme dental.

▬ Vejo que não é só eu que não vai com a cara desse Naruto. – comenta um jovem de cabelos longos e negros, os olhos albinos denunciavam de que família pertencia.

▬ Sim Neji. – respondeu Hiashi ainda olhando a porta. – não sei se posso confiar nele.

▬ Acha melhor investigar?

▬ Já mandei fazer isso. – sentou em uma das poltronas da elegante sala de estar da mansão Hyuuga. – um _dossiê_ completo.

▬ Entendo. – sussurra Neji pegando um copo de uísque. – e sobre _aquele _outro assunto?

▬ _Aquele_ assuntou eu mesmo vou cuidar dele pessoalmente. – estreitou os olhos, irritado.

▬ Mas Hiashi-sama, deixa que eu faço.

▬ Não.. eu mesmo vou resolver aquilo. Isso pra mim é uma questão de honra. – sussurrou decidido.

•••

As ruas londrinas se encontravam abarrotadas de pessoas, compradores e turistas entupidos de sacolas e bolsas. Entre essa confusão de pessoas indo e vindo encontrava-se um casal, cada um de beleza particular que se combinavam muito bem. Hinata mostrava para um Naruto admirado as construções históricas contando suas historias, e lugares famosos da cidade. Todos que passavam por eles não deixavam de dar uma olhada, pois sem sombra de duvidas formavam um casal gracioso, lindo.

Naruto era um homem charmoso e muito bonito e sozinho já chamava a atenção e sua companheira de passeio Hinata por si só era uma graça, mas ao lado dele ficava mais linda ainda, pois não parava de sorrir.

▬ Achou algo que você tenha gostado? – perguntou observando o rosto concentrado de Naruto que passou para um de decepção.

▬ Não. – admitiu num bico, que o deixou mais bonito pensou a morena. – Hinata, eu não sei o que dar para eles. – confessou preocupado coçando os cabelos loiros. – você os conhece melhor do que eu, o que gostariam de ganhar?

▬ Bom.. está em cima da hora então não da pra dar algo muito grande ou caro né... – começou pensativa enquanto Naruto observava-a esperançoso. As leves rugas na testa a contração nos lábios, a mão fina e pálida rosando levemente o queixo na tentativa de se concentrar, todos esses movimentos fora prendendo a atenção do loiro. Enquanto a observava um pensamento involuntário, impertinente para aquela ocasião surgiu em sua mente;_ se eu me inclinasse um pouco, poderia beija-la_ – não sei. – confessou Hinata num sorriso sem jeito que a deixava ainda mais graciosa, ele ornava muito bem no rosto angelical e delicado da própria... _Deus! O que era aquilo? _Se perguntou Naruto mais incomodado ainda desviando o rosto levemente ruborizado para o lado por ter tal pensamento, o que estava acontecendo com ele?. – o que foi? – perguntou Hinata diante de tal atitude.

▬ Nada, - balança a mão no ar ainda escondendo o rosto corado.

▬ Ta... que tal você dar algo pro Konohamaru-kun. – sugere tentado amenizar aquela situação estava na cara que ele havia ficado irritado por ela não o ajudar, bom era o que pensava.

▬ Konohamaru?! – refletiu.

▬ É.. que meu presente está mais para Hanabi e então..

▬ Boa idéia. – interrompe mais animado, os orbes azuis do loiro brilhavam, admirando algo além daquela realidade – vamos dar o presente junto o seu para Hanabi-chan e o meu para Konohamaru, perfeito.

Hinata encarou o sorriso malicioso que Naruto sustentava no rosto um tanto que receosa. O que estaria passando na cabeça daquele homem? Perguntou-se temendo a resposta. Sem mais delongas o loiro segurou o braço da morena que sentiu o rubor subir a face. Ele começou a arrastar pelas ruas. Encontrava-se tão animado que mão percebeu que a mulher a quem segurava a mão mal conseguia acompanhar seus passos largos.

▬ Naru.. – começou Hinata ofegante mais sua voz morreu no mesmo, instante que seu rosto tomou uma cor avermelhada, na verdade o corpo inteiro esta rubro parecia em chamas. Os olhos de tom perolados e um tanto arregalados passavam desde o letreiro vermelho escrito _Miss Victorria_ até as amostras do produto na vitrine, totalmente estagnada. – ah. Ahh.. o-o qu-que vo-vo-você pr-pretende Na-naruto-k-kun?

▬ Oras. – voltou sua atenção para a jovem contendo o riso ao se deparar com a mulher vermelha dos pés a cabeça. – não é obvio. – deu seu cartão de visitas; um sorriso estonteante cheio de vida.

▬ Na-Naruto i-isso n-não é pr-presente qu-que se dê de cas-casamento.

▬ Por que não? – pergunta se dirigindo a loja - lhe garanto ele vai adorar. – pisca safadamente para a jovem que quase desmaia de tão envergonhada. – vamos, tem algum problema?

Hinata fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, regular a respiração falha e as batidas de seu coração. A testa suava fria enquanto as mãos tremiam. Respirando fundo reuniu força para entrar na loja de _Lingerie_. O problema não era entrar numa loja daquela e sim entrar com ele, pensou desesperada.

▬.. Não sei . – comenta Naruto pensativo olhando as pesas do mostruário. – Hina-chan, ainda bem que você chegou. – sorri contente com certo brilho no olhar, notou Hinata que sentiu as pernas estremecerem – me diz qual é a melhor? – mostra duas peças de renda, porém uma preta e outra branca.

▬ Co-como assim? – gagueja rubra

▬ É para ela? – pergunta a vendedora num tom de voz um tanto decepcionado. O olhar que a mulher lançou para Hinata a irritou profundamente. A vendedora comprimiu os lábios, desdenhosa como se dissesse;_ ele namora essa feiosa. _

▬ Não – respondeu Hinata rubra não mais de vergonha e sim de raiva, quem aquela baranga pensava que era, bufou em pensamentos.

▬ Pensando bem.. – franzi a testa Naruto, pensativo alheio à guerra de olhares travada pelas duas mulheres. Outras funcionárias já paravam suas tarefas voltando suas atenções para o trio, porém o alvo principal dos olhares curiosos era simplesmente para o homem e não para as duas _gladiadoras_. Naruto olhou de cima a baixo Hinata que ainda encarava a mulher e por fim falou – por que não.

▬ "por que não" o que? – indaga Hinata quebrando o olhar assassino que sustentava contra a _rival_ a sua frente.

▬ Você podia ser a modelo. – começa ignorando o a expressão irritada de Hinata. – vocês são parecidas..

▬ Naruto... eu não vou provar isso. – recusa de imediato, o tom de sua voz mais severo do que supunha imaginar.

▬ Por quê? – pergunta decepcionado.

▬ Por que não – balança a cabeça.

▬ Aff. – a vendedora revira os olhos. – se quiser senhor eu posso provar o conjunto. – se ofereceu prestativa. Aquilo foi o fim da pica, aquela bruaca azeda estava dando em cima de Naruto, descaradamente. Vagabunda, pensou furiosa.

O que veio a fazer foi por impulso, raiva, irritação sem explicação alguma, ou pelo menos era o que Hinata sobrepujava ser. Pos a tomar das mãos da vendedora atrevida a peça intima que por sinal era muito sensual. Um conjunto preto de renda com flores vermelhas. E seguiu com passos determinados até o provador sendo observada por um Naruto pasmo.

O loiro sorriu meio abobalhado, aquela mudança de humor, ou melhor, de atitude seria por que ela estava com _ciúmes_? Tinha percebido que a mulher estava dando em cima dele, mas não imaginou que a pequena morena ficaria irritada, furiosa por assim dizer. Enquanto pensava nessa possibilidade o sorriso se alargava involuntariamente.

▬ E agora. – sussurrou encostando-se à porta do provador seus olhos perolas miravam sua imagem no espelho; uma mulher muito pálida e assustada. Na mão direita a peça mínima e intima. Mal conseguia respirar direito era incabível pensar no que acabara de fazer, ela Hyuuga Hinata tivera um _ataque de ciúmes._ Imperdoável para sua posição. O que havia acontecido com ela para agir daquele jeito? Nem ao menos eram namorados de verdade. Olhou a _Lingerie_ preto feita para uma mulher sensual, bonita, não se encaixava naquele estereótipo, não era como aquela mulher lá fora, não tinha as pernas longas e definidas os seios no tamanho exato e o rosto bem construídos ou os olhos verdes e brilhantes. Fechou os olhos tentando conter as lagrimas inconveniente.

▬ Hinata. – ouviu um leve toque na porta. Naruto a chamava – está pronta? – perguntou. A mulher de longos cabelos negros engoliu em seco sentindo o suor no rosto. Enxugando as gotas solitárias se ajeitou para respondê-lo.

▬ Si-sim. – gaguejou, sim iria mentir. Nunca deixaria Naruto ou qualquer outro homem vê-la vestida naquela roupa, ou melhor, pedaços de pano e renda... –... a-acho que não é-é bo-bom você levar.

▬ Hum. Então deixa eu ver? – pergunta o loiro. Hinata pode imaginar a cara de pervertido de Naruto, a voz um tanto esganiçada deu a base para sua teoria.

▬ Não precisa.. não ficou bom. – responde, desesperada.

▬ Deixa disso Hinata... – resmunga abrindo a porta pra desespero da jovem - eu.. como assim não ficou bom? Você nem vestiu – o tom de sua voz demonstrava desapontamento, notou Hinata. Por acaso ele a queria a ver vestida com aquele lingerie? Perguntou-se, mas logo abandonou tais pensamentos não era possível.

▬ Eu.. eu ach-acho que não vai ficar bom. – mirou o chão, constrangida, não havia tido coragem, era uma covarde.

▬ Se quiser senhor ainda posso provar. – Hinata ergue a cabeça desesperada, os olhos marejados.. por que estava chorando? Por que ficava desesperada só de pensar que aquela mulher estaria perto de Naruto?

▬ Não precisa. – respondeu o loiro surpreendendo as duas mulheres. Hinata sentiu o rosto corar quando encarou o rosto de Naruto ele estava serio, ele teria percebido sua tristeza, seu desespero? Perguntou-se ainda mais desconcertada. – vou levar os dois. – voltou-se para a atendente, a expressão do rosto mais amena.

▬ Os dois? – perguntou Hinata surpresa. – mas...

▬ Sim, manda embrulhar o branco para presente... acho que ele combina mais com a Hanabi. – comenta pensativo.

▬ E o outro? – indagou a vendedora.

▬ O outro e para minha namorada. – sorriu para Hinata que se encontrava chocada.

▬ Não precisa Naruto... – a desculpa morre enquanto sente os braços de Naruto a envolver.

▬ Desculpa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – prometi que seria um namorado perfeito, desculpa.

▬ Naru... – gaguejou mais corada ainda. Ele havia percebido

▬ Mas. – a solta segurando o rosto delicado e pálido nas mãos grandes. – você fica uma gracinha vermelha assim – sorri

▬ Cala a boca. – bufa Hinata, fazendo um fico tirando uma deliciosa gargalhada de Naruto.....

•••

Olhava a volta um tanto quanto apreensivo. Tais movimentos e inquietação não passaram despercebidos pela jovem atenta chamada Tenten. A morena de olhos castanhos se inclinou um pouco segurando a mão do homem que se surpreendeu por sua atitude.

▬ Não deveria se preocupar Hiashi-sama, ela logo estará aqui. – seu sorriso transparecia a calma que tanto aquele velho e cansado homem necessitava. Hiashi sorriu em resposta em parte essa era sua preocupação, mesmo sabendo que Naruto se tratava de uma pessoa de boa índole; não havia encontrado nada de errado em sua vida, nada que não fosse fora do normal para um homem, ainda tinhas suas preocupações, ora era pai. Porém o que lhe afligia e deixava-o inquieto era uma informação que obtivera logo cedo, de que certo _alguém_, indesejado por ele apareceria ali. Aquilo não lhe agradava, não havia alertado-a.

Suspirou mais calmo ao encontrar a filha mais velha Hinata caminhar calmamente para onde se encontrava. Conversava animada com Naruto mexendo os braços e sorrindo. Ela ficava mais bonita quando sorria assim, pena que aquele loiro oxigenado era o causador daqueles sorrisos, mas naquela circunstancia a presença dele seria muito útil, pensou alisando os cabelos castanhos.

▬ Desculpa a demora. – curvou-se Hinata um pouco envergonhada.

▬ Não demorou tanto assim – comenta Tenten balançando as mãos, estava irritada pela rebatida mal feita do jogador.

▬ Onde estavam Hinata-sama? – indagou Neji encarando feio Naruto, como se esse fosse culpado de algo.

▬ Saímos para passear, fui mostrar a cidade para o Naruto-kun, né – voltou a olhar o loiro que prestava atenção no jogo, ele já havia se sentando junto os velhos Fugaku e Yamanaka que gritavam irritados. Hinata sorriu da impaciência do rapaz.

O loiro passava a mão nos cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, exclamando palavrões quando o time ia mal e vibrando no momento de uma boa jogada. Parecia um garoto notou Hinata com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Aos poucos os amigos foram chegando e um pequeno grupo se formou naquela parte da arquibancada.

▬ Olá eu sou Lee, Rock Lee. – se apresenta o rapaz de cabelos negros e sobrancelhas espessas – você deve ser Naruto não é.

▬ Sim - respondeu o loiro simpático apertando a mão do homem. Ele o encarou de cima a baixo e depois deu um grande sorriso.

▬ Você ganhou do Sasuke não é? – perguntou animado. Poe se ouvir um chiado de garganta sendo limpa ao lado de Hinata, Sasuke ouvira o comentário.

▬ Sim.

▬ Sou seu fã. – respondeu em prantos assustando Naruto. Hinata abafou um riso, Lee não mudara nada. – eu sempre quis ganhar dele.

▬ É - comenta Naruto desconcertado.

▬ Olá Lee-kun. – sorriu Hinata

▬ Olá Hina-chan, quanto tempo. – sorriu o moreno.

▬ Chegamos. – avisou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos acompanhado de uma jovem. – e ai Hinata.

▬ Kiba-kun – sorriu ainda mais Hinata sendo abraçada pelo o jovem que depois a largou encarando Naruto.

▬ Esse aqui é Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, meu namorado, Kiba. – apresentou Hinata um pouco corada, estava começando a se acostumar com a idéia do _namorado_, afinal aprecia que ninguém se importava com isso apenas ela. - Naruto esse é Inuzuka Kiba e essa a Matsuri. – apresentou a jovem que corou ao apertar a mão do loiro.

▬ É um prazer.

▬ Então foi você que venceu o Neji e o Sasuke. – comentou dando uma gargalhada. – e eu não vi isso. A derrota do século.

▬ Cala a boca seu cachorro – resmungou Sasuke já irritado com aquilo fazendo todos rirem, Neji apenas revirou os olhos ainda teria uma revanche.

Continuaram a conversar banalidades enquanto assistiam ao jogo de baseball. Estava se divertindo mais do imaginara, admitiu Hinata observando os amigos gritarem e conversarem, um sorriu surgiu em sua face pálida, nunca se quer imaginou que seria bom reencontra-los temera tanto aquela reunião, aquele casamento. Mas estava enganada fora bom revê-los, sentir-se amada. Nada podia estragar aquele dia, sua felicidade...

▬ Bom vou buscar mais refrigerante. – informou a Naruto. Desceu a arquibancada balançando a cabeça e sorrindo ele não ouvira nada do que dissera, homens eram iguais nunca escutam quando estão assistindo a um jogo. Caminhou pelo pátio deserto, afinal as pessoas estavam assistindo a partida, porem parou no meio do caminho, o sorriso morreu. Sua expressão era desentendida, surpresa mais não para algo bom. Refletido nos olhos cor perola um homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

▬ Você!

* * *

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas infelizmente ando um pouco ocupada e nunca sobra tempo para postar e nem escrever.... eu sei isso é triste T.T

Espero que tenham apreciado o capitulo.. eu particularmente achei muito kawaiiiii, _sou suspeita para falar ^^_

Antes de brigarem comigo, dizendo que sou má por ter parado justamente nessa parte, gostaria de dizer que minha intenção inicial era terminar o capitulo um pouquinho mais adiante, mas já havia escrito seis paginas e estava cansada para isso, e de cerda forma acho muito divertido deixar vocês meus amados leitores curiosos..... _isso significa vou ter que adicionar mais capítulos_ =*

Agradeço os **reviews**

Até mais o**/**


	8. Sombra do passado

* * *

**Capitulo VIII** – Sombra do passado.

* * *

▬ Você! – a voz baixa e delicada de Hinata ecoou pelo pátio vazio. Custava a creditar no que suas íris opacas refletiam. Aquilo deveria ser um _sonho_, só podia ser. Balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar daquele que lhe fazia recordar de lembranças desagradáveis. Toda a felicidade de outrora havia se esvaído de seu ser, agora era uma Hinata oca, vazia.

▬ Hina.. quanto tempo. – a voz calma e doce do homem cortou o silêncio atingindo o pequeno corpo da morena como uma faca. Agarrou a barra da blusa enquanto fechava os olhos tentando impedir as lagrimas que começavam a se formar. Não era uma ilusão, ou miragem, _ele _estava mesmo ali bem na sua frente. Voltou a encará-lo era o mesmo de seis anos atrás, porém mais velho e bonito. Ele sorria para ela

▬.. que bom te encontrar aqui. – continuou se aproximando lentamente de Hinata. A cada passo que ele dava sentia um abalo de tremores no corpo.

▬ É. – respondeu num fio de voz, fitando os olhos azuis acidentados. Notou como eram apagados e sem vida, comparado com os de Naruto, não tinha o brilho deste. Os cabelos negros penteados para trás, o rosto pálido, o tamanho inferior, era tão diferente do loiro. Sentiu seu estomago revirar de raiva – o que faz aqui? – ela indaga surpreendendo-se com sua voz esganiçada. O homem para subitamente também surpreso com o seu tom voz.

▬ Eu vim para o casamento de Hanabi-chan com Konohamaru-kun. – respondeu calmamente com um discreto sorriso no rosto. Hinata o fitou por algum tempo calada sentindo náuseas._ Como.. como ele tinha coragem? Depois de tudo.. _Apertou ainda mais a barra da blusa enquanto respirava lentamente. Não estava se sentindo bem, o chão não parecia mais sólido sobe seus pés. – então como tem passado? – perguntou despreocupado ignorando a palidez do rosto de Hinata que o encarava com uma expressão desolada. _Como tinha coragem de perguntar aquilo "como tem passado"?Hipócrita_, pensou, fechando a cara. Como queria gritar o que tinha passado todos aqueles anos, a dor que sofrera, a vergonha, xingar, bater:

▬ Bem. – respondeu seca. Ainda encarando os olhos azuis do homem. – e você Hideki, como tem passado? – perguntou fria, seria.

▬ Ótimo... me formei em direito, trabalho em um dos escritórios de advocacia mais importante de Nova York, eu .... – seus olhos azuis opacos se iluminavam, enquanto falava de sua carreira. O som de sua voz atingia Hinata como navalhas que penetravam no coração, fazendo-o sagrar.

Estava ali diante daquele que marcou seu passado, sua vida, e este tão indiferente ao que acontecera com eles, não mostrava um mínimo de remorso. Observou aquele homem atentamente, por quanto tempo esperou que lhe ligasse pedindo desculpas, arrependido por aquelas palavras, pedindo que o perdoasse. Por quantas horas sonhou, fantasiou com ele surgindo na frente do seu prédio num cavalo branco como um príncipe de contos de fadas implorando perdão e dizendo que a amava... mas.. mas nunca isso aconteceu..

▬ ... então foi assim, nem acredito que entrei lá. – terminou seu discurso voltando sua atenção para Hinata. Os olhos cor perola encontrava-se mais mortos e sem expressão que antes, notou, mas os anos fizeram muito bem a ela teve que admitir estava muito bonita, mais do que sequer um dia imaginou.

Enquanto Hideki a observava, admirado por sua beleza não imaginava quanta força Hinata se obrigava a usar para se manter de pé, para não desabar na sua frente.

▬ Então Hinata você se casou? – perguntou calmamente e um pouco inseguro observando a mão esquerda de Hinata, _não havia uma aliança_. Não era casada... pensou dando um leve sorriso. Se tivesse idéia naquela época, se soubesse o que veria acontecer no futuro talvez tivesse um pouco mais de prudência, pensou, mais ainda não era tarde de mais.

Hinata demorou algum tempo para absorver a pergunta, estava muito aturdida com tudo.

▬ Não. – respondeu em um fio de voz.

▬ Eu também não – respondeu sorrindo. Não havia passado despercebido por ele, tinha plena noção do choque que sua presença lhe causara e isso de certa forma era bom, ela, Hinata não havia lhe esquecido. – estava noivo mais infelizmente acabamos terminando.

▬ Pena. – lamentou com ar vago, de certa forma não se encontrava ali.

▬ Então esta namorando? – perguntou causalmente. _Mas é claro que não_, sorriu para si, aquela face pálida lhe dizia tudo. Hinata levantou os olhos para encará-lo, a presença dele bloqueava sua mente, não conseguia se concentrar direito.

▬ Eu...

▬ Hinata – a voz rouca e forte de Naruto ecoou pelo pátio deixando Hinata sobressaltada, estava tão imersa aos seus pensamentos, a dor que se esquecera por completo do loiro. Virou seu pescoço com dificuldade para trás e deparou com a figura alta e máscula de Naruto, por uma fração de segundo se sentiu segura ao encontrar com os olhos azuis vivos e intensos dele. – finalmente te achei. – se aproximou olhando preocupado a mulher, Hinata estava pálida, os olhos fundos e sem vida, podia sentir que tremia, e na face pequena e bela havia uma mistura de dor e sofrimento que não compreendia. Hinata o olhou e depois lançou um olhar para Hideki só então Naruto o reparou ali, este o observava intrigado. – você está bem Hina-chan?

▬ Sim. – respondeu em um sussurro

▬ Olá. – cumprimentou Hideki com um sorriso cordial.

▬ Olá.- respondeu Naruto intrigado com aquele homem. Por alguma razão não gostara dele, havia algo em seu olhar, em seu sorriso que o incomodava.

▬ Me chamo Hideki, Satori Hideki . – estendeu a mão a Naruto que o apertou – sou amigo da família.

▬ Prazer. – respondeu polido lançando um olhar a Hinata que se encontrava miúda ao seu lado a encarar o chão. Em um instinto protetor passou o braço em sua cintura puxando-a para mais perto de si. – Sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, namorado de Hinata. – sorriu para o homem. Hinata encarou Naruto surpresa, não esperava aquilo, ou melhor, esquecera do trato. – vamos. – puxou a jovem que o acompanhou abalada e logo atrás Hideki que não aprecia satisfeito.

•••

Aproveitou a distração da esposa e dos outros presentes e aproximou do senhor de cabelos castanhos escuros muito longos e de expressão seria e cansada.

▬ Ele virá? – perguntou sem rodeios olhando os movimentos do rebatedor, o estagio explodia em gritos quando o senhor Hyuuga respondeu:

▬ Sim. – não ouviu o som da voz do tio mais reconheceu a afirmação deixando-o mais preocupado. Os olhos inexpressíveis vasculhavam a arquibancada repleta de pessoas a procura _dele,_ temendo que Hinata, sua prima o encontrasse sozinha. Balançou a cabeça abandonado tal pensamento, isso não podia acontecer, de jeito nenhum, se não as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

▬ Onde Hinata está? – fitava o lugar vazio onde anteriormente se encontrava com o loiro.

▬ Não sei, mais deve estar com Naruto. – crispou os lábios finos não adiantava não conseguia suportar a idéia da filha agarrada aquele loiro que mais parecia um modelo de cuecas.

▬ Aque... – a voz de Neji foi morrendo enquanto via os passos cambaleantes de Hinata que estava praticamente sendo carregada por Naruto e logo em seu encalço _ele_, o maldito Hideki. Sentiu o sangue subir nas veias e uma imensa vontade de pular encima do desgraçado. – maldito. – rosnou.

▬ Hinata! – exclamou Hiashi preocupado. A filha estava branca, como papel e era visível que não conseguia ficar de pé. Desceu a arquibancada até onde ela se encontrava chamando a atenção de todos. – Hinata você está bem? – perguntou olhando atentamente o rosto da filha.

▬ Estou sim. – sorri tímida – acho que caiu minha pressão.

▬ Hideki – rosnou Neji furioso chamando a atenção de Naruto. Então ele não era bem vindo na família, pensou.

▬ Neji. – sorriu o homem, aparentemente não se importando com o ar hostil do outro. – quanto tempo?.

Os homens se fitaram por um longo tempo, e Naruto pode perceber que Neji odiava mais aquele tal de Hideki do que ele próprio. Depois do silencio mórbido Konohamaru chamou o amigo que se sentou próximo a ele, apesar dos sorrisos e conversas havia certa tensão no lugar, um ar pesado. O loiro sentia que aqueles sorrisos não eram mais verdadeiros. Principalmente porque Hinata não se encontrava muito bem, o rosto parecia cansado envelhecera alguns anos.

▬ Você está bem, Hina-chan? – observou os olhos fundos da jovem esta sorriu timidamente.

▬ Sim Naruto-kun. – não pretendia transparecer mais o que estava sentindo, o oco que se tornara seu corpo. Sorriu balançando os cabelos e segurando o braço do "namorado" era hora de mostrar para todos que havia superado, mudado, mesmo que fosse no fundo uma mentira. – não precisa se preocupar.

▬ Hinata, você está bem mesmo?! – amiga Sakura se aproximou com um ar preocupado. – Hiashi me disse que sua pressão caiu, quer que eu tire?

▬ Não precisa.

▬ Mas... – lançou um olhar ao homem chamado Hideki. Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas, havia algo estranho, algo que Hinata não havia lhe contado e isso estava começando a incomodá-lo. – tem certeza?

▬ Tenho. – sorriu simpática. – Naruto-kun, vamos para o nosso lugar.

▬ Sim. – respondeu o loiro de prontidão se levantando. Sentaram-se no mesmo local, um pouco afastado do grupo.

▬ Hinata, quem é esse cara? – os olhos azuis miravam-na inquisidores, ciumentos.

Hinata se encolheu um pouco.

▬ Ele é um conhecido da família. – respondeu cálida, automática. Se fosse outra pessoa não teria notado o som tremulo da voz, ou o sorriso vazio, mas ele notou, Naruto há conhecia muito bem por mais absurdo que parecesse Hinata tinha plena noção disso. Pouco mais de dois dias. Esse fora o tempo necessário para que ele lesse todo sua alma. Não disse nada voltando a observar o jogo, para alivio da pequena morena.

Era mais difícil que supusera imaginar, mesmo sustentando um sorriso no rosto e fingindo prestar atenção nos jogadores que corriam no campo se sujando de terra não conseguia inibir aquela sensação desconfortável, o calor na pele, os olhares piedosos de todos, sim sentia eles cada um eram agulhas penetrando em sua pele albina, a machucando. Por um bom tempo ficou inerte em seus pensamentos, no passado doloroso nos olhares de dó, odiava-os, sempre os odiou.

Vasculhou em sua mente desde quando os sentia, desde sempre.. a morte da mãe quando tinha cinco anos, a saúde frágil à incapacidade de suprir as expectativas do pai.. abaixou a cabeça removendo discretamente uma lagrimas.. _era uma fracassada?. _A idéia agiu com um choque em seu pequeno corpo, não queria ser uma fracassada. Não, isso não. Então por que agia como uma? Por que baixava a cabeça? Por que pelo menos fingia não ser? Encarou Naruto. Havia o contratado para aquilo, para evitar aquele tipo de olhar, aquela sensação, fizera aquela loucura para passar vergonha?_, não... não mesmo._ Levantou a cabeça, seus olhos acinzentados se encontraram com os azuis de Hideki, sua expressão zombeteira lhe ferveu o sangue.

▬ Naruto! – chamou Hinata numa voz baixa e rouca.

O loiro arregalou seus belos olhos azuis, enquanto mantinha os braços abertos, estático.

Seu rosto estava ardendo em chamas. Vergonha, mas não parou. Enroscou os dedos finos no cabelo loiro puxando-o para mais perto, sentiu que o susto inicial de Naruto estava passando, pois ele começava a corresponder o beijo.

Não entendeu aquela atitude e também não procurou entender. O toque macio dos lábios dela contra os seus era o suficiente para entorpecê-lo, perder a razão. Envolveu a cintura de Hinata puxando-a contra seu corpo, enquanto explorava sua boca. Todos sumiram, não havia mais amigos, platéia, jogo muito menos Hideki. Naqueles segundos?..minutos que se passaram Hinata sentiu estar no céu, a alma outrora acorrentada pela agonia e medo esvaia-se deixando-a livre. Protegidas pelos braços de Naruto que nunca a deixaria cair, a protegeria....

* * *

Minna, desculpe a demora, não faço por mal e que as vezes tenho contratempos .

O capitulo ficou pequeno, mas vou tentar compensar no próximo ^^

Muito obrigado pelos reviews

Até mais o/

PS: adorei ver a Hinata agarrando Naruto ^^


	9. Então algo muda

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX – **Então algo muda.

_

* * *

_

Os vãos no chão eram mais interessantes, ou pelo menos Hinata fingia que fossem. Não ousava olhar Naruto enquanto caminhava. Não. De jeito nenhum. Como classificaria aquela atitude? _Impulsiva_, sim foi impulsiva agarrando Naruto e agora não tinha coragem de encará-lo nos olhos sem que a face ficasse completamente vermelha de vergonha. Estava tão desesperada que não pensou no depois e agora se sentia ridícula diante dele. Haviam se beijado antes, sim, na frente dos outros também, mas porque isso a incomodava?. Talvez fosse por que dessa vez sentiu muito mais que um rubor na face e um arrepio na espinha. Não. Foi muito mais. E isso começou a assustá-la. Eles se beijaram de verdade, pelo menos para ela.

▬ Tem certeza que não quer almoçar? – perguntou Naruto lançando um olhar de esguelha a Hinata.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça sem olhá-lo.

Voltou a encarar o caminho. Trincando os dentes Naruto olhou além da rua. Segurava a imensa vontade de perguntar o que havia de errado. Por que ela estava daquele jeito. _O beijo_ foi uma deliciosa surpresa e ele, Naruto, adorou mais algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, Hinata estava triste e sabia que aquela atitude foi desesperada. Impensada. A conhecia bem para saber disso. Mas o que mais o deixava magoado era que ela se _arrependera_. Arrependera de ter o beijado.

Passou a mão no pescoço pensativo. Como lhe a arrancar a verdade? Descobrir o que atormenta aquele frágil coração? E por que estava tão desesperado com o sofrimento dela? Por que sentia-se inquieto? Perguntas, por que aquelas perguntas?.

▬ Naru..

Calou-se. O rosto de Naruto estava tão concentrado, irritado, belo.

▬ Deixa que eu a levo até o local da despedida. – prontificou ele.

▬ Não precisa. – sorri sem jeito.

▬ Eu insisto.

Encolheu os ombros diante da voz autoritária de Naruto. Estaria ele bravo? Perguntou-se.

Não houve mais palavra a se dizer. Voltaram em silêncio até a casa de Hinata. Naruto tinha a estranha sensação de que eles acabaram de ter uma briga, algo impossível, eles não eram nada além de contratador e contratado. A morena subiu sem olhar o loiro que se sentou em uma cadeira ali no hall. Com as mãos embrenhadas na cabeleira loira se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que sentia-se traído, incomodado só por ela não ter lhe contado sobre o tal Hideki. O nome daquele homem fazia-o sentir um nó na garganta. Não gostava dele. Não gostava de uma suposta relação entre ele e Hinata.

Ficou ereto na cadeira. Alerta. Inconformado com tais pensamentos sem cabimento. Agia como se fosse o namorado ciumento. Como se importasse com aquilo - bom se importava, mas não deveria levar tanto para o lado pessoal. Assim parecia que ele sentia algo a mais por Hinata, ou sentia? Tal idéia abalou suas bases sólidas, sua proteção.

O aparelho celular tocou trazendo Naruto de volta para realidade.

▬ Alô.

▬ Então garoto como andam as coisas?. – reconheceu a velha e conhecida voz de Jiraiya.

▬ O que você quer?

▬ Não seja rude garoto. – resmungou o homem do outro lado da linha. – só queria saber como você esta se saindo?

▬ Acho que não é da sua conta. – desdenha Naruto, já irritado.

▬ Então, ela é bonita? – continuou ignorando a carranca do pupilo.

Naruto suspirou encostando-se na cadeira.

▬ Sim. – afirmou num suspiro perdido.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha. Depois uma voz mais seria ecoou pelo aparelho celular.

▬ Qual é o problema?

▬ Nenhum.

▬ Naruto.... não me diga que você..

▬ Claro que não. - negou balançando a cabeça. Não... não poderia estar.. de jeito nenhum.

▬ Olha garoto é normal, principalmente você que nunca trabalhou nesse ramo. Eu que sou experiente já passei por essa situação e...

▬ Me poupe ero-sannin – levou uma mão ao ar como se pedisse para parar - não preciso de nenhum conselho seu .. pois eu não estou _apaixonado_.

•••

Um soluço escapou dos lábios finos e delicados de Hinata. A água gelada percorria a corpo miúdo e frágil, provocando marcar avermelhadas por toda sua extensão. Junto a corrente d'água as lagrimas salgadas escorriam ralo a baixo. Chorava. Chorava por que se sentia idiota, ridícula. Chorava por que Naruto estava bravo com ela. Não devia ter agido daquela forma sem consultá-lo primeiro. O que pensaria ele agora que ela não passava de uma oferecida? Vulgar.

Alisou os cabelos molhados. Se enrolou na toalha. A ebulição de sentimentos a confundia. Estava indo tudo tão bem antes da chegada de Hideki. Por que ele tinha que ter voltado, justo quando seu coração se cicatrizava, quando começava a sorrir de novo.

Mirou-se no espelho.

▬ Por que você voltou? – os olhos nublaram-se deixando seu reflexo turvo. – por que você não me deixa em paz? Por quê?

Esmurra o espelho embasado do banheiro. Precisava extravasar sua raiva, o ódio que sentia por aquele homem que insistia em estragar sua vida, justamente quando estava bem com Naruto.

Voltou a encarou o espelho, os olhos arregalados. A boca entreaberta. Admirava-se como se fosse a primeira vez que via aquele rosto de linhas delicadas olhos acinzentados como a lua, pele pálida como porcelana, lábios finos e delicados. O coração apertou dentro de peito.

▬ Naruto.. – sussurrou, apoiando as mãos na pia. – não eu.. não posso.. não.

Negava em voz alta enquanto seu coração gritava. Negava-se acreditar no que estava diante dos seus olhos, não podia. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Não podia cair na mesma armadilha. Uma vez não foi o suficiente para aprender? Se apaixonar por Hideki não foi o suficiente para aprender que aquilo não funcionava. Que uma pessoa que se vendia não tinha sentimentos o suficiente para amar alguém de verdade. Hideki mostrara isso a ela. O mundo não era um conto de fadas, as pessoas não se apaixonam de verdade, só as sonhadoras como ela.

Fechou o punho.

Não estava apaixonada por Naruto, não estava, não estava.

•••

Olhou o aparelho celular pensativo remoendo as palavras que não ousava mais falar em voz alta. Ele apaixonado, nunca. Era uma possibilidade sem cabimento. Nunca permitiria algo do tipo e se acontecesse ele saberia, ou não.

Encostou-se na cadeira novamente. A mínima possibilidade de estar amando o deixava nervoso, não tinha boas recordações de quando amou.

▬ Uzumaki-san? – a voz fria de Neji o despertou. Ajeitou-se sem jeito na cadeira.

▬ Olá Neji

Sorriu cordialmente.

▬ Quero falar com você. – disse ele ignorando sorriso de Naruto que esvaía lentamente.

▬ Sim.

▬ Me acompanhe. – acompanhou-o até uma sala onde descobriu ser a biblioteca quando Neji abriu a porta.

Entrou no recinto um pouco receoso, afinal aquele era o único Hyuuga que não gostava dele. De uma hora para outra começou a se preocupar com que a família achava dele, se o aprovasse como se realmente fosse namorado de Hinata. Balançou a cabeça jogando de um lado para o outro a cabeleira loira, não deveria pensar em bobagens.

Neji observou por um tempo a paisagem verde pela a janela. A brisa suave balançava os galhos das arvores levado consigo algumas folhas que dançavam no ar. Parecia preocupado, notou Naruto que começou a sentir uma tensão no corpo. Não muito o homem de cabelos longos voltou a atenção a Naruto que notou as linhas funda em seu rosto.

▬ O que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou acabando com aquele silêncio incomodo da sala. As grandes estantes feitas de madeira de lei que se estendiam até o teto, os livros velhos cheirando a mofo e as cortinas de veludo vermelho atenuavam a tensão na sala, principalmente os nervos de Naruto.

Neji pigarreou, sentando na poltrona de couro, como se procurasse as palavras certas.

▬ Sente-se – ofereceu educado.

Naruto aceitou mais cismado com a educação na voz do Hyuuga.

▬ Você estava com a Hinata-sama o dia inteiro não é? – perguntou observando o rosto de Naruto se contrair em uma expressão confusa.

▬ Por que a pergunta?

▬ Apenas me responda. – irritou-se o homem.

▬ Sim.

▬ O tempo todo? – a pergunta soou angustiada, aflita para surpresa de Naruto que franziu o cenho. Era fato, algo estava preocupando os Hyuugas e Hideki tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo.

Entreabriu a boca para responder mais a porta se abriu interrompendo-o.

▬ Olá. – sorriu Hinata chamando a atenção dos dois.

Naruto apertou os joelhos sentindo as maças do rosto queimar. Frustrado baixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhado.

▬ Hinata-sama. - sorriu Neji indo de encontro a Hinata. – você está linda.

▬ Obrigada Neji-nii-san. – sorriu constrangida – eu atrapalhei vocês?

▬ Não, imagina. Eu e Naruto-san estávamos apenas conversando. – lançou um olhar a Naruto que compreendeu que deveria concordar. Assentiu com a cabeça.

▬ Então vamos Naruto-kun?.

•••

Mordeu os lábios contendo o ímpeto que começava a avassalar sua razão e bom senso, o desejo de agarrá-la ali mesmo. Depois da derradeira desconfiança sua mente começou a trabalhar de um modo estranho como o próprio corpo. De certo não tão estranho mais sim esclarecedor. Alguns sinais corporais que pareciam relativamente desconexo se esclareceram naquela hipótese que tentava ignorar, pelo menos sua razão procurava faze-lo. Apertou o joelho com força evitando olha-la muito. Por que justo agora ela tinha que estar tão bela, magnífica, desejável.

Hinata olhou discretamente para sua roupa. Um vestido azul claro, um dedo a baixo dos joelhos, sandálias baixas e confortáveis e os cabelos preso num rabo de cavalo enfeitado com um arranjo em forma de flor da mesma cor do vestido. A maquiagem era leve e simples. Conteve um suspiro. Estava tão feia assim para ele nem olha-la. Não iria chorar, não. Quando saiu do banho tentou desesperadamente fixar na cabeça, no coração que não sentia nada por aquele homem ao seu lado, que ele não passava de alguém que contratara para um serviço. _Fingir _ser seu namorado. Nada mais, não havia no contrato uma clausula que permitisse ter um relacionamento verdadeiro com ele. Não, e definitivamente um homem como Naruto não iria querer uma mulher como ela, com certeza havia muitas mulheres atrás dele, mais bonitas e sensuais.

Suspirou desanimada. Pois apesar de saber de tudo isso ainda sonhava.

O táxi parou na esquina, próximo a um bar no bairro de classe media. As ruas ainda eram calçadas de pedras a arquitetura da redondeza puxava muito ao estilo do inicio do século XX puramente influenciados nas indústrias daquela época. Naruto desceu do carro enquanto o motorista abria a porta para Hinata.

▬ Não vai para a festa de táxi? – pergunta Hinata estranhando a atitude de Naruto que dispensara o automóvel.

▬ Vou, mas antes irei acompanhá-la até a porta. – coçou os cabelos loiros ainda evitando olha-la nos olhos. Pois se o fizesse não daria cabo de suas ações. - e também prefiro ir andando.

▬ Esta bem. – concordou Hinata contribuindo para o silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.

Aqueles poucos passos que havia entre onde estava até o bar repleto de mulheres sedentas em saber tudo sobre Naruto era a ultima oportunidade que Hinata tinha para pedir desculpas, pois estavam sozinhos. Respirou fundo adquirindo coragem.

▬ Naruto-kun.. me desculpe p-por ..pe-pelo beijo – gaguejou olhando o chão. Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas evitando dar atenção à decepção que sentia em ouvir aquelas palavras. – eu não devia ter feito aquilo sem ter consultado você né. – sorriu nervosa.

▬ Não precisa pedir desculpas Hinata. – sorriu Naruto. – afinal somos namorados, não é? – mordeu a língua olhando o a pequena ao lado, suas palavras deveriam sair brincalhonas, mas não, foram serias quase suplicantes.

▬ Sim.. mas não devo fazer as coisas sem avisar, né, eu posso estar te incomodando... – continua Hinata não entendendo o real significado aquela pergunta.

Naruto segurou o cotovelo de Hinata fazendo com que ela o encarasse, assustada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos azuis a encaravam com tamanha intensidade que se sentiu nua diante dele. O corpo miúdo foi rebatido por uma onda de tremores que a fariam cair no cão sentada se não fosse Naruto, o causador daqueles abalos, não estivesse segurando-a.

▬ Nunca diga uma coisa dessas – falou Naruto com a voz rouca. Hinata podia jurar que a qualquer momento perderia os sentidos se ele se aproximasse um pouco mais. Ele serrou os dentes controlando o ímpeto de agarra-la – você não me incomoda e nunca incomodaria.

Assentir com a cabeça foi à única coisa que Hinata conseguiu fazer. Estava abalada de mais, o corpo em chamas para dizer algo sem gaguejar. Naruto sorriu soltando-a.

▬ Você deveria confiar mais em você. – suspira. – sabe mandar os outros para o inferno as vezes.

▬ Desul... – parou no meio da palavra sobre o olhar inquisidor de Naruto. Corou e ele riu.

▬ Acho que nunca vai mudar. – sorri apoiando a mão na nuca. – vem cá.

Puxou novamente Hinata, mais dessa vez para mais perto. Tanto que só bastava ele curvar-se um pouco mais e tomar os lábios trêmulos da morena – não era uma idéia nada má pensou Naruto, intimamente. As maças do rosto da mulher coraram intensamente. A empurrou delicadamente até um carro estacionado no meio fio. Hinata arregalou os olhos quando seu corpo se chocou contra o veiculo – estava encurralada.

Balbuciou algo inteligível. Mas Naruto não prestava atenção em nada apenas nos movimentos dos seus lábios, que eram tão tentadores, sinuosos.

▬ Sabe. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Hinata que sentiu os fios da nuca arrepiar. – você precisa.. – continuou descendo até a curva do pescoço, roçando de leve os lábios na pele de porcelana. Hinata fechou os olhos tentando controlar os tremores, mas um suspiro atrevido escapou dos lábios finos. A aproximação estava quase a fazendo perder os sentidos. – ter mais ousadia.. – continuou com um leve sorriso. Enlaçou sua cintura aproximando-a ainda mais de seu corpo, com a outra mão livre começou a acariciar os cabelos lisos e perfumados de Hinata. – ... mostrar o quão poderosa é.

Hinata encontrava-se em chamas, paralisada de olhos fechados. Pequenas ondas de choque percorriam seu corpo. Uma sensação que nunca sentira antes. Teve a impressão de que se continuasse teria uma parada cardíaca. Mas a única coisa que conseguia se concentrar era na respiração quente dele contra sua pele, os arrepios que sentia quando seus lábios rançavam na sua pele, insinuações, a mão dele na sua cintura, os carinhos que fazia no cabelo.

Oh, Deus, ela queria mais, muito mais.

Mas um tanto cruel Naruto parou se afastando da descomposta e derretida Hinata que permaneceu de olhos fechado. Ainda abalada pelo frisson que abalou seu corpo não teve muita noção de quanto tempo fico ali parada no meio da rua de olhos fechados. Segundos, minutos, horas? Não sabia mais também não importava apenas queria senti-se assim pelo resto de sua vida.

▬ Então vamos? – perguntou Naruto trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Corou intensamente envergonhada. Mais Naruto sorriu para ela, no fundo achava-a uma graça assim tão tímida.

▬ S-sim. – respondeu.

Dois passos e estavam no bar chamado _Trasky's._ Um prédio construído nos primórdios da industria Inglesa no inicio do século XX. Rústica de tijolos de barro e vitrine oval. Um bar muito conhecido e freqüentado por Hinata e suas amigas na adolescência. Receosa segurou a maçaneta da porta. Antes de abrir lançou um olhar furtivo a Naruto. Ele parecia tão natural, como se nada havia acontecido. Invejo-o. Levaria um mês para se recuperar.

▬ Já né.

Despediu-se abrindo a porta para entrar no covil das cobras.

Mal deu um passo para dentro e se viu envolta a uma boiada de mulheres nitidamente sedentas por informação, para dizer foca.

▬ Hina-chan é verdade que você está namorando? – perguntou uma morena de olhos verdes – e que é ele um deus grego?

Entreabriu boca mais não ouve tempo para falar.

▬ Claro que ele é. – uma loira gritou ao fundo do salão. Hinata teve a ligeira impressão que já estava alterada.

▬ Mentira. – suspira uma ruiva. – a cota de homem bonito esta escassa no mercado. Por tanto Hina-chan não deixe ele escapar.

▬ Mas se você não quiser pode dar ele para mim. – comentou uma loira próxima ao balcão. Segurava uma caneca na mão.

▬ Deixa de ser oferecida Temari. – bufou Sakura. – O Naruto-kun é da Hinata.

▬ Então o nome dele é Naruto?!. Diferente. – comenta a mesma morena enquanto outras garotas concordavam.

Hinata ainda encontrava-se parada próxima à porta com a boca entreaberta. Ainda não conseguia organizar as idéia, não depois do flerte com Naruto e os bombardeios de perguntas só pioravam.

▬ Desembucha logo Hinata... – resmunga Ino - como você agarrou aquele bofe?

▬ Concordo com a Ino-san. E ai nee-chan, como você _pegou_ o Naruto?.

▬ Eu.. – começou sobre os olhares atentos das amigas, assíduas por detalhes. Hinata sentiu um nó no estomago. Como elas reagiriam se soubessem que conseguiu um homem daquele ligando no numero de anuncio do jornal. Sorriu irônica em silêncio. Era ridículo. – eu...

A porta se abriu, interrompendo Hinata. O indivíduo arrancou suspiros e gritos histéricos das mulheres presentes. Assustada e confusa com a reação das amigas, Hinata virara-se para trás e ficou imediatamente muda e envergonhada. Naruto lhe sorria amplamente.

▬ Na-Naruto-kun?! O q-que fa-faz aqui?.

O homem ampliou ainda mais o sorriso dando um passo adentrando o recinto.

▬ Você esqueceu a bolsa. – os olhos perola pousaram no objeto na mão de Naruto. Mirou-o por um tempo até recobrar a consciência.

▬ O-obrigada.

▬ Então você é o Naruto? – perguntou uma das mulheres presentes.

▬ Creio que sim – sorriu – caso você conheça outro.

▬ Ai ele é tão simpático. – suspira a ruiva.

▬ Se contenha Karin. – repreende Tenten. – olá Naruto.

▬ Olá.

A loira chamada Temari se levantou aproximando-se de Naruto. Olhava-o de cima a baixo, avaliando suas medidas. Aquilo fez com que Hinata corasse, mais de raiva... ciúmes.

▬ Me diz uma coisa Naruto. – seu semblante era serio. Inclinou-se aproximando seu rosto do de Naruto. Ao contrario de Hinata ela era alta quase da mesma altura que o loiro.

▬ Sim.

▬ Você tem um irmão? De preferência gêmeo. – os olhos brilharam esperançosos.

Naruto conteve a repentina vontade de rir.

▬ Não, infelizmente sou filho único.

A comoção foi geral, não era só Temari que estava esperançosa.

▬ Que pena – suspirou se afastando do loiro – Hinata você tem sorte. Não deixa ele escapar entendeu.

▬ Sim. – corou Hinata. Naruto se segurava para não rir.

O silêncio se instalou no local e Naruto lançou um olhar a Hinata. Miúda encolhida extremamente envergonhada. Um sorriso malandro formou em seu rosto. Não sabia por que estava agindo assim, não sabia sim, era castigo pelo que fez logo cedo.

Puxou Hinata que arregalou os olhos enquando sentia seus lábios contra os dele. Assovios eclodiram pelo recinto, mas Naruto não aprecia se importar, pois não ficou apenas em um selinho. Apoiou a mão na nuca de Hinata puxando para mais perto enquanto a outra circundava a cintura. Hinata se perdeu no ardor do beijo, tão profundo quanto os outros. De repente o som sumiu, as amigas, o lugar. Como sempre, tudo desaparecia quando ele a beijava.

▬ Te vejo depois. – sussurrou Naruto encostando sua testa na de Hinata. Os olhos dela mantinha-se fechados. Sobressaltou-se quando ouviu sua voz.

▬ S-sim. – falou sem jeito.

▬ Já né. – acenou – foi um prazer em conhecê-las.

▬ Imagina, o prazer foi todo nosso – comentou Karin derretida.

Naruto limitou-se a sorrir e saiu do recinto.

▬ Menina, o que foi isso. – suspira Sakura chocada.

▬ E..e

▬ Ela ficou até sem fala. – comenta Temari.

▬ E vermelha.

▬ Parem de pegar no pé da Hina-chan. Deixa ela agarra esse pedaço de mal caminho – esbravejou Ino. – e não esqueça que estamos comemorando a despedida de solteira da Hanabi. Que cai entre nos deveria ter pedido dicas para Hinata.. olha só ela demorou para arrumar um homem, mas quando o fez .. Deus do céu... que Apolo. – sorriu maliciosa para amiga.

▬ Verdade. Hina-chan, agora você nos deixou orgulhosas. – comenta a loira Temari dando um gole na cerveja.

▬ Agora entendo.. – sorriu Karin safada. – demorou todo esse tempo por que tava procurando um bonitão como esse, né? Ai Hanabi, tinha que procurar um tipo como ele?

▬ O que é que tem de errado no o Konohamaru? – emburrou a um canto.

▬ Você quer que agente numere? – perguntou Ino.

▬ Ino. – resmungou Sakura.

▬ Konohamaru-kun é legal, gosto dele. – defende Hinata recobrando o controle. Não adiantaria corar-se e muito menos gaguejar diante das amigas, pois todas acreditavam na aquela relação que ao poucos também desejava intimamente que fosse real. – ele é educado, gentil. Será um bom marido e fará a Hanabi feliz. – sorriu para irmã que a correspondeu.

▬ A Hinata tem razão. – concorda a amiga Sakura. – o importante e ficar do lado de quem a gente ama, não importa como ele é.

▬ Belo discurso Sakura, mas para você não vale, pois agarrou o Sasuke. – bufa Karin que ainda nutria algo pelo moreno. Todas no bar desataram a rir.

Sorriu, admirando as conversas frívolas das amigas, a descontração pairada no ar, os sorrisos, o ambiente reconfortante e as lembranças nostalgias que elas recordavam com gargalhadas. Mas de repente para seu total espanto se pegou pensado em Naruto, como ele estaria. Conseguira-se enturmar com os amigos de Konohamaru, estava se sentindo sozinho.

Num suspiro fechou os olhos recordando dos lábios dele contra os seus, seu cheiro. Deu um sorriso altodepressivo, parecia uma boba apaixonada.

* * *

Olá pessoas.

Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela demora... na verdade não ia postar agora, mas fiquei com dó né, já demorei de mais ., bom o capitulo ficou razoavelmente grande, mais não pude colocar tudo que queria nele se não daria umas quinze paginhas T.T.. e tadinha de mim... o próximo capitulo teremos cenas calientes e finalmente saberemos o passado de Hinata... ufa U.U, já era tempo.

Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de ortografia, sou ums er humano e tambem erro e muito T.T

Agradeço os reviews, muito obrigado

Até mais o/


	10. Dois corações

**Capitulo X – **Dois corações

* * *

Naruto suspirou desanimado, enquanto passava o dedo na haste da taça. Entediado olhava monotonamente para os homens de rostos desconhecidos a festejar com copos de cerveja nas mãos. Outrora fosse uma despedida de solteiro de um amigo marinheiro, estaria junto ao emaranhado de braços suados gritando como louco e bebendo mais ainda. Comemorando. Mas ali, só conhecia um ou outro apresentado ao longo de sua estadia na casa da família Hyuuga.

▬ Hyuuga. – murmurou e seus pensamentos foram direcionados a uma única pessoa. A mais doce e adorável mulher que já conheceu. Mesmo que lhe negasse qualquer pensamento mais intimo a respeito dela não podia deixar de admirar a doçura daquela _menina mulher_.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior sobre o lampejo do flerte que fizera uma hora atrás. Não ponderou suas atitudes e para ser sincero naqueles minutos que transcorreram sua sedução mandou para o inferno a voz que lhe dizia para se manter longe dela. _Seguro e a salvo_. E quem em sã consciência iria querer ficar a salvo dela, longe de seus encantos?. Fechou o punho irritado. _Ele_. Ele deveria ficar longe Hinata, para seu próprio bem antes que aquele inconveniente desejo que sentia se tornasse mais serio, profundo como _amor_. Pois sabia que uma vez trilhado esse caminho o único fim seria decepção quando tivesse que partir.

Coçou os cabelos, nervoso. De tudo uma decepção era o que menos desejava no momento. Então decidiu não se envolver mais naquela situação. Conteria seus desejos impulsivos por Hinata e não cederia aos seus encantos, afinal ele podia fazer isso, sim podia. Repetiu varias vezes como se essas palavras facilitassem as coisas.

▬ Vejo que está abandonado. – sorriu cordialmente Konohamaru puxando a cadeira vaga em frente à Naruto.

▬ Tenho que concordar. – retribui Naruto o sorriso.

O rapazote de mais ou menos 20 anos olhou Naruto por um tempo considerável. Nitidamente podia se ver nas linhas do rosto que ele travava uma batalha interna se era seguro confiar nele ou não, notou Naruto.

▬ Tem algo que gostaria de me dizer? – perguntou Naruto tranquilamente.

O rapaz tamborilou os dedos na mesa, se decidindo se o dizia ou não.

▬ Bem, faz muito tempo que você namora a Hina-chan, né? – perguntou mais como uma afirmação. Naruto uniu as sobrancelhas, curioso. Por que ele estava fazendo tal afirmação, desconfiava de algo? Da farsa? Ou ... nem supôs imaginar, pois sentiria o sangue ferver nas veias.

▬ Sim. – respondeu calmamente. – por quê?

O rosto do jovem descontraiu aliviado.

▬ Então suponho que a conhece bem, né?!

▬ Sim. – respondeu Naruto mecanicamente assolado por ondas elétricas. O que ele queria com aquelas afirmações.

▬ Isso me deixa aliviado. Sabe.. eu e Hanabi estávamos preocupados em contar uma "certa" coisa para Hina-chan, mas se você... bom ajudar talvez seja mais fácil.

▬ Desculpa, mas não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer. – confessa.

▬ Bem... é que..

▬ O que você está fazendo ai? Deveria estar festejando. – interrompe um convidado.

▬ Estava conversando com o Naruto-kun, já o conhece Hideki? – perguntou-lhe Konohamaru com um sorriso estampado no cara. O homem mirou Naruto por um tempo e o loiro sentiu uma estranha sensação. Não gostava daquele homem.

▬ Sim. A Hina-chan me apresentou mais cedo. – sorriu educadamente.

▬ Junte-se a nós. – convidou o rapaz.

Com aceno de cabeça o homem puxou uma cadeira.

O sorriso cálido, a face pálida, a forma de olhar, tudo naquele homem não agradava Naruto e isso era estranho, pois nunca foi de desdenhar ou ter antipatia por alguém que mal conhecia. Mas toda vez que recordava da cena, uma Hinata frágil abatida e ele diante dela sem ampará-la o deixava possesso. Forçou um sorriso.

▬ Hideki né? – perguntou educado.

▬ Sim. Soube que você é engenheiro da marinha? Interessante.

▬ Nossa, você é bem informado – sorriu cortes, escondendo o desejo de engasgar aquele homem.

▬ Hideki-kun é advogado, faz parte do trabalho dele né. – sorriu Konohamaru alheio a tensão entre os dois homens presentes.

▬ Entendo, presumo que se conhecem há muito tempo.

▬ Verdade, uma longa amizade de família. – concordou o rapaz risonho. Naruto estreitou os olhos e viu quando Hyuuga Neji encara-os, seus olhos perolas brilhavam de ódio e pavor.

▬ Seu safado acha que vai escapar. – interrompeu Kiba debruçando-se sobre Konohamaru. Estava completamente embriagado. – vamos à farra. – dizendo isso arrastou o rapaz antes que este protestasse.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou naquela mesa. Os dois homens apenas se fitavam e aos poucos a expressão dócil e gentil de Hideki se esvaiu liberando Naruto também de sua fachada educada.

▬ Então. Como conheceu a Hinata?

▬ Não sabe?! – Naruto exclamou com um falso ar surpreso. - pensei que como advogado e detetive nas horas vagas você soubesse.

Naruto sentiu-se satisfeito com a contração nos lábios de Hideki. Ele semi-serrou os olhos.

▬ Ah, não sou _Sherlock Holmes_ mais posso dar meus pulos. – sorriu misteriosamente. Naruto sentiu um frio na espinha, _ele saberia?_

▬ Interessante, mas estou em desvantagem em relação a você.

▬ Serio?!. – exclamou surpreso. – pensei que Hinata tivesse falado de mim para você.

▬ E deveria? – Naruto amaldiçoou-se por ter perguntado. Mas as palavras foram mais rápidas que seu raciocínio.

Um sorriso maroto formou-se no rosto alvo e belo de Hideki e um brilho intenso surgir nos azuis mortos que eram seus olhos.

▬ Eu e Hinata já namoramos.

•••

▬ Mas é a pura verdade – protestou Ino completamente bêbada – ele foge do altar como diabo foge da cruz.

Hinata abafou o riso. Ino falava mais do que o normal quando estava bêbada se é que poderia ser possível.

▬ Nesse caso, acho que seria bom você pedir alguma dica para nossas amigas mais experientes. – comentou Karin aborrecida com o falatório de Ino. Esta lhe escolhera para ser sua ouvinte.

A loira se endireitou na cadeira como se alguém tivesse apertado o botão "ligar" deixando-a totalmente alerta.

▬ Boa idéia ruivinha – deu um tapa nas costas da garota que resmungou carrancuda. – Então Sakura? Como você prendeu o Sasuke-kun?

▬ Eu?! – surpreendeu a rosada com a pergunta.

De repente todo o burburinho do salão esvaiu-se e as cabeças voltaram-se para Sakura. Hinata sentiu o estomago se contrair sentindo os olhos curiosos e brilhantes de malicia das amigas. A conversa iria ficar mais tensa.

▬ Sim. Pois convencer aquele cara a casar com você foi um milagre.

▬ Bom. .. – começou Sakura, a face ruborizando gradativamente. – eu.... eu... fiz greve de sexo. .. – confessou completamente corada.

Hinata demorou algum tempo para processar a frase, mas quando o fez sentiu um rubor tomar conta de sua face pálida ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo esquentava.

▬ Interessante – murmurou Ino pensativa – uma boa idéia deixa-lo louco. Você também fez isso Hanabi? – voltou-se para a morena tão parecida com Hinata, esta corou intensamente.

▬ Não...

▬ O-o q-que é i-isso Ino? – protestou Hinata horrorizada.

▬ O que foi Hinata? Ninguém aqui é virgem esqueceu. – sorriu deixando Hinata ainda mais envergonhada – apesar de que isso nunca nos impediu de fofocar sobre isso .. – comentou com um sorriso safado.

A Hyuuga mordiscou o lábio inferior. Aquela afirmação não era totalmente verdade. Ela não.. _não ainda_..... Sempre foi o tipo de garota sonhadora que até os dezesseis anos acreditava em príncipe encantado e falava com seus ursinhos de pelúcia ao contrario das suas amigas que comentavam sobre garotos e sexo. Agora na vida adulta era uma mulher desajeitada e inexperiente. Foi um choque saber que até sua irmã mais nova não era mais virgem. Deu um sorriso altodepressivo. Mas claro que não era. Quantos anos namorava Konohamaru? Desde o colegial. Pensar naquilo a deixou mais deprimida. Não tinha ninguém que a amasse, muito menos que confiasse.

▬ Hinata, Hinata?! – a voz de Sakura a despertou de seus pensamentos depressivos. A morena observou um pouco confusa o rosto da amiga - por que você está tão vermelha? Não me diz que você está com vergonha do que estamos falando?

▬ A Hina-chan é tímida.

▬ E daí.. ela tem aquele deus grego – suspira Karin – duvido que não tenha feito perversões com ele... eu faria com certeza. – sorriu maliciosa.

▬ E-eu..

▬ Nos conte Hinata? – se assanha Temari. – como ele é?

Hinata piscou os olhos, confusa com o comentário anterior.

▬ É o que?

▬ Como Naruto-kun é na cama – revira os olhos impaciente.

Hinata petrificou-se na cadeira sob todos os olhares ávidos por suas revelações. Apertou as mãos tremulas debaixo da mesa. O que dizer? Que revelações confidenciar se não havia nada. Não tinha a mínima idéia dessas coisas não que fosse ignorante no assunto, mas não tinha experiência na pratica. Respirou fundo sentindo as maças do rosto queimar. Não tinha o que lhes contar, e muito menos não confessaria sua virgindade. Pediu aos céus uma previdência divina, que lhe tirasse daquela situação constrangedora.

▬ Eu..

▬ O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui?! – interrompeu Tenten entrando no salão – a noite é uma criança. Vamos nos divertir...

•••

▬ Eu achei ele muito suspeito. - comentou Hideki encostado no balcão. Analisava cada movimento do loiro chamado Naruto.

▬ E você é digno de confiança – ironizou Neji sarcástico.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados do homem se estreitaram

▬ Eu gosto dele – opinou Konohamaru embriagado.

▬ Você gosta de todo mundo Konohamaru. – brincou Sai – ainda por cima está bêbado.

▬ Ele também não me agrada – resmunga Sasuke mal humorado com a bagunça.

▬ Você fala isso por que ele lhe venceu no jogo de baseball – debochou Kiba recebendo apoio dos colegas enquanto Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar mortal. – deixa de ressentimento Sasukesinho e vamos beber.

Para Naruto aquela festa já havia dado o que tinha que dar. Depois da conversa nada amigável com Hideki todo o seu bom humor esgotou-se. A musica alta, as conversas, as pessoas, tudo o irritava. Olhar Hideki fazia seu sangue fervilhar de ódio. Nunca sentiu ódio por alguém em toda a sua vida como sentia por ele. Pensou que talvez a brisa noturna refrescasse suas idéias, o acalma-se.

Era ridículo sentir "raiva" de um ex-namorado de Hinata, admitiu enquanto caminha pelas ruas irregulares da velha Londres. E muito menos sentir-se irritado por ela não ter lhe informado antes. Quem ele pensava que era para supor que tinha o direito de estar a par de toda a vida de Hinata? _Ninguém_. Repreendeu-se asperamente. Tirando a relação estritamente profissional não havia nada mais que o ligasse a ela. Se não tivesse atendido o telefone naquele dia e concordado com a aquela loucura de fingir ser o namorado dela, ele nunca teria a conhecido. E nesse momento estaria no conforto do seu solitário apartamento assistindo Tv e brigando com ero-sennin e não caminhando na rua de um pais a quilômetros de casa se recriminado por sentir ciúmes de sua _patroa_ por não ter lhe dito que tinha um ex-namorado.

Naruto respirou fundo sentindo o ar gélido arder suas narinas e penetrar seus pulmões. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. O céu estava estrelado e uma linda lua cheia iluminava a velha cidade deixando-a mais charmosa. _Hinata, _pensou. Era quase impossível tentar não pensar nela se tudo a sua volta conspirava contra isso. Passou perto da loja onde comprou um conjunto de _lingerie_ para Hanabi e Hinata. Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto ao se recordar da face corada de Hinata relutando em vestir a peça intima, mas esvaiu-se logo em seguida. Por que afinal ela contratara um serviço daquele tipo? Se já tivera um namorado. _Hideki aos beijos com Hinata, abraçando-a_. Estremeceu a imagem invocada. Não suportava a idéia de que aquele homem tivesse tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso com Hinata.

No inicio pensou que fosse por causa do casamento da irmã mais nova, Hanabi, que Hinata o contratara, por ser mais velha não quer aparecer sozinha, desacompanhada, deixando a entender que estava encalhada. Mais agora nada fazia sentido. Se ela já teve um namorado por que toda aquela historia? Seria para fazer ciúmes a ele? Contraiu os lábios numa fina linha. Nunca imaginou que Hinata fosse assim, egoísta, mimada capaz de fazer um teatro daquele, até para ele por puro egoísmo e orgulho ferido. Realmente acreditou naquele jeito delicado e tímido dela. Por que ela não contou a verdade desde o principio? Assim ele evitaria de se...

▬ Naruto-kun.. q-que bom te encontrar – saudou Konohamaru com a voz embargada; estava bêbado. – é muito bom mesmo. – murmurou abraçando Naruto com toda sua força, encostando a face no peito do loiro que se contorceu incomodado.

▬ Sim – sorriu sem jeito tentando sutilmente se soltar do "_abraço de urso"_ de Konohamaru, mas o bêbado, entretanto não parecia disposto a soltar seu grande novo amigo de infância. – o que faz aqui Konohamaru? Não deveria estar na sua despedida de solteiro.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns minutos. Naruto pressionou os lábios em um fina linha, apreensivo, pois Konohamaru não se mexia.

▬ È. – responde por fim largando Naruto.

▬ O que aconteceu?

▬ Naruto-kun me diz uma coisa?! – olhou nos olhos azuis do loiro fixamente apesar de mal conseguir manter-se firme em pé. – você acha que eu sou covarde?

Naruto franziu a testa surpreso.

▬ Por que está perguntando isso?

▬ Bem.. - encarou o chão por um instante. O corpo movia-se para frente e para trás como um balanço. – é que.. eu.. não quis – abaixou a voz. – dormir com uma das dançarinas do bar. Sabe... não tive coragem de trair Hanabi.. isso significa..

▬ Que você é um homem de verdade. – interrompeu Naruto.

Os olhos castanhos de Konohamaru iluminaram-se.

▬ Verdade?! – perguntou o jovem esperançoso.

▬ Sim.

▬ Mas Hideki disse que eu deveria aproveitar minha ultima noite de solteiro...

▬ Pois ele está enganado – exaltou Naruto. – não é errado e muito menos significa ser covarde querer ser fiel a mulher que ama. Hanabi é a mulher da sua vida não é? A aquela por quem você só tem olhos quando está ao seu lado deixado o resto desinteressante e quando está longe de você não consegue para de pensar nela, e o mundo torna-se cinza e sem graça.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça sem força para falar.

▬ Então nenhuma mulher do mundo chegará aos pés dela, nenhuma fará você feliz como ela. – sorriu – era isso que meu pai dizia quando eu era pequeno, que era assim que ele se sentia perto da minha mãe. Por tanto senhor Konohamaru cuide bem de Hanabi-chan.

▬ Que lindo – exclamou Konohamaru agarrando Naruto novamente em prantos – você tem razão. Eu te amo cara...

▬ Está bem, mas diga isso para ela não pra mim. Pega mal sabia.

•••

Encostou na parede com cabeça levemente abaixada. Sentia-se nauseada e tonta.

▬ Hina-chan já está bêbada? – ouviu alguém perguntar ao longe mais não conseguiu identificar de quem era voz devido o barulho e sua tontura; via as pessoas em dose dupla.

▬ N-não, im-magina – negou Hinata para quem quer que fosse.

▬ Então vamos comemorar – sugeriu a voz arrastando a enjoada Hinata para uma pista de dança.

Meia hora depois Hinata conseguiu sair do labirinto de corpos se movendo. Sempre que tentava sair alguém lhe puxava para dentro para dançar, ou lhe agarrar. Sentou em uma mesa mais enjoada que antes. Fixou-se num drinque vermelho e sem pensar duas vezes tomou-o em um gole só. Era uma idiota, deduziu com um sorriso depressivo. Ela, Hyuuga Hinata, estava ali em uma boate demasiada bêbada comemorando a despedida de solteiro de sua irmã, _de sua irmã mais nova. _Estava feliz? Sim, por um lado estava em saber que sua irmã encontrara sua felicidade, porém um canto obscuro de sua alma ardia de ódio e inveja. Ela era mais velha. A irmã mais velha encalhada e fracassada. A filha que não correspondeu às expectativas da família. Sabia que ninguém desconfiava que estivesse sozinha, que Naruto não era seu namorado e sim um homem contratado para representar um papel, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir uma fracassada. Fizera tão pouco em sua vida.

▬ Hinata finalmente te encontrei – suspirou Hanabi aliviada. – as meninas querem que eu dance com aqueles homens semi-nus – faz uma careta com a visão invocada.

Hinata deu um meio sorriso. Ela não combinava mesmo com o álcool.

▬ Hinata – chamou a jovem Hyuuga apreensiva – posso falar com você?

Os olhos albinos miraram a irmã mais nova por uns segundos e depois a Hyuuga mais velha acenou com a cabeça impossibilitada de falar.

▬ Então.. tem uma coisa que eu..

▬ Ei vocês duas o que estão fazendo? – gritou Ino com uma caneca de cerveja na mão. – vamos farrear suas freiras.

▬ Hina-chan, pra onde você vai? – Hanabi indagou observando a cambaleante Hinata se levantar. A mulher de cabelos longos e escuros balançou a mão sem dizer nada e deu as costas para a irmã. Decidida, não iria mais perder tempo.

•••

_Bravamente o corajoso cavaleiro de armadura prateada derrotou numa árdua batalha o gigantesco e aterrorizante dragão cravando em seu coração gélido e maligno sua espada cravejada de diamantes. O mostro tombou no chão com um urro de dor. A princesa estava salva suspirou o cavaleiro observando o alto da torre. Com uma corda içou-se até onde sua amada se encontrava. As íris como a lua admirou a beleza adormecida de.._

▬ Naruto. – murmurou Hinata zonza.

Ela se apoiou no batente da porta para não cair. As penas simplesmente não sustentavam mais seu corpo, no entanto recusou-se a sair daquela posição. Sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre observando o semblante sereno de Naruto enquanto dormia.

Hinata deu um passo para dentro decidida. Corajosa? A bebida a fazia, admitiu estranhando a falta do medo. Mas não era hora de voltar a trás, após alguns drinques decidiu se tornar uma outra Hinata, uma Hinata mais forte, determinada pelo menos enquanto o álcool circulasse em suas veias.

Naruto dormia em um sono profundo e sereno largado na cama sem camisa. Os cabelos loiros e muito rebeldes esparramado no travesseiro branco, a boca perfeitamente desenhada entreaberta convidando-a, seduzindo-a para um mundo de prazer e perdição. Os passos seguintes seguiram-se automáticos, uma força magnética a puxava ao encontro dele, ou era seu _desejo_, não importava queria fazer aquilo, _iria fazer_, pensou.

Parou ao lado do leito admirando hipnotizada a figura "grega" de Naruto sentindo onda de calor por seu corpo. Pela primeira vez desejava um homem na vida no sentido carnal. Não havia chances de ter um romance de um lindo conto de fadas com ele, isso ela sabia, mais naquela noite podia fingir que ele fosse o amor de sua vida que a amava de verdade tendo um lindo encontro de amor, _podia criar sua fantasia._

▬ Naruto. – sussurrou baixinho com a voz urgente. O loiro se mexeu na cama indiferente a sua presença e o coração de Hinata disparou no peito enquanto a boca secava.

Inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de Naruto, os fios negros deslizaram de seus ombros roçando de leve abdômen nu do Uzumaki que se mexeu em resposta ainda adormecido. O movimento acentuou no ar o cheiro de colônia masculina dele eliminando o ultimo resquício de razão de Hinata. Subindo na cama apoiou os joelhos em volta do corpo de Naruto e inclinou-se para frente beijando-o.

Naruto acordou sobressaltado sentindo lábios macios contra os seus. Hinata estava lhe beijando no meio da noite? Perguntou-se meio sonolento.. não.. era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho. Estava tão interessado em Hinata que agora era capaz de ter um sonho tão real com ela? Não podia, não... mais era um sonho, seu sonho e era tão real. O perfume delicioso e suave dela, a pele macia e delicada, tudo real. Mandando para o inferno qualquer escrúpulo ou respeito envolveu a cintura da jovem puxando-a contra seu corpo enquanto devorava sua boca. Hinata não ofereceu nenhuma resistência estava embriagada permitindo assim que ele tivesse a liberdade.

Enquanto suas bocas exploravam uma à outra e as línguas dançavam em movimentos contínuos e eróticos Naruto deslizou eventualmente seus dedos pelas costa de Hinata, por sua cintura. Sentia os seios fartos dela contra seu peito, o estomago as coxas. E ela sentia o volume de sua masculinidade entre as coxas deixando sua intimidade quente e úmida.

Naruto segurando a cintura delgada de Hinata deitou-a na cama, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. A morena gemeu inclinando a cabeça para trás. Aquele não era um sonho se convenceu o loiro, era real de mais. O corpo doía de excitação e cada vez que a pele morena se encontrava com a pele fina e delicada de porcelana que era a de Hinata criava uma corrente elétrica que percorria seu corpo. Era real e isso significava que não deveria continuar sorvendo o gosto de Hinata, uma voz em seu intimo dizia que não teria volta que deveria se afastar, mas isso naquele momento parecia humanamente impossível.

▬ Naruto. – murmurou Hinata sem fôlego

A partir daí foi impossível formular qualquer pensamento racional. A única coisa que reagia era ao desejo que sentia trilhando Hinata com beijos e caricias tudo o que desejou desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Hinata suspirou debaixo dos braços de Naruto, apesar da embriagues ainda tinha uma fina linha de consciência, mas ela não queria saber se amanhã estaria chorando por ele não ama-la. Só queria se concentrar nos beijos de Naruto que lhe mostrava um mundo novo de sensações.

Naruto ofegante deslizou as alças do delicado vestido azul que Hinata usava despindo os seios fartos da mulher beijando-os do mesmo jeito que o fizera no pescoço e boca. Enquanto beijava um friccionava o outro com movimentos circulares um intumescendo-o. Hinata gemeu enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dourados dele e segurou sua cabeça enquanto ele mergulhava em seus seios.

Hinata era mais do que perfeita, seu frágil corpo tremia inocentemente em reação as caricias dele só aumentando o desejo de possuí-la. Entretanto de repente ela deu um suspiro e seu copo relaxou, as mãos tremulas soltaram os cabelos rebeldes do loiro. Assustado Naruto levantou a cabeça procurando o motivo da sua reação. Então um sorriso incrédulo escapou de seus lábios perfeitos e suspirando apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos. Tirando os rebeldes fios negros do rosto a mulher murmurou:

▬ Essa não é hora para cair no sono Hina-chan – suspirou observando o movimento sonolento de Hinata se aconchegando – é você é fraca para bebidas.

Deixou-se jogar na cama ao lado de Hinata. Sentia o sangue pulsar nas veias freneticamente. Não suportaria outra tortura como aquela.

•••

Com uma força sobre humana espantando-o Naruto saiu do quarto onde encontrava-se uma deliciosa tentação, uma verdadeira passagem para o inferno. Coçando os cabelos rebeldes pos-se a caminhar pela mansão Hyuuga no intuito de se acalmar mesmo depois de ter tomado uma ducha de água fria não conseguia esquecer que no segundo andar no terceiro quarto de papel de parede branco com flores lilás e cama alta e confortável jazia quente e indiferente a seus desejos Hinata em um sono profundo. Balançou a cabeça tentando apagar a imagem invocada. A ceda do vestido deslizando na pele macia e alva os cabelos negros como à noite bagunçados na fronha branca do travesseiro, os lábios delineados entreabertos.... Sentiu seu corpo doer de excitação diante dessa visão. Queria estar ali mais não podia, não devia..

▬ Acalme-se Naruto, - murmurou para si mesmo tentado afastar o desejo de voltar àquele quarto. – acalme-se

▬ Uzumaki?!

Naruto ergueu a cabeça e para seu espanto se deparou com o Sr. Hyuuga Hiashi parado no pé da escada vestido em um robe negro com os cabelos rigorosamente lisos presos num rabo de cavalo, a olhá-lo surpreso.

▬ Hiashi-sama?! – exclamou sentindo a maças do rosto corar levemente por estar pensando na filha dele _nua_.

▬ Vejo que também não consegue dormir – comenta Hiashi casualmente para espanto de Naruto, onde estava o homem autoritário que lhe lançava olhares frios e ciúmados por cauda da filha? Perguntou-se Naruto enquanto sorria para o patriarca da família Hyuuga.

▬ Sim.

▬ Não se incomodaria de me acompanhar até a biblioteca? – perguntou Hiashi no seu tom de voz habitual, porém mais suave.

Se incomodar? Nunca diria isso para o homem a sua frente pensou Naruto observando-o. Apesar de não saber nada a respeito dele sentia que era alguém muito importante e digno de respeito.

▬ Mas é claro que não.

▬ Que bom. – sorriu o homem para deixar Naruto mais chocado ainda. – faz um tempo que eu queria conversar com você a sós.

▬ È. – murmurou Naruto deslocado acompanhando o homem.

Hiashi o conduziu até a biblioteca onde outrora Naruto compartilhara um conversa com Neji. O local era o mesmo as estantes de madeira de lei altas abarrotadas de livros, os moveis antigos de classe como também o nervosismo de Naruto que sentia como fosse pedir a mão de Hinata em casamento, não que a idéia fosse de toda um mal, admitiu interiormente.

O Hyuuga indicou uma poltrona para Naruto enquanto servia-os com uísque. O Uzumaki sentindo os nervos tensos obedeceu seguindo com os olhos azuis cada movimento perfeito e firme de Hiashi. Perguntava-se o que aquele homem queria falar com ele? Ele saberia sobre o contrato? O suor frio umedeceu o cenho de Naruto.

▬ Tome – disse Hiashi estendendo o copo de uísque a Naruto que aceitou de bom grado, somente álcool para acalmá-lo numa hora dessas.

▬ Obrigado.

▬ Desculpe. – começou Hiashi sentando em uma poltrona de frente para o loiro. – mas eu devo confessar que mandei investigar sua vida.

Naruto engasgou com a bebida quando ouviu a confissão de Hiashi. De tudo nunca imaginaria que ele fosse dizer algo do tipo tão seca e diretamente nem sequer que o investigaria.

▬ Co-como?

▬ Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso – continuou Hiashi aparentemente sem se incomodar com a reação de Naruto. – creio que você esteja indignado por tal intromissão em sua vida particular e principalmente por eu duvidar de sua palavra...

▬ Eu.. eu..

▬ Entretanto – interrompe Hiashi erguendo uma mão na intenção de indicar que ainda não havia terminado. – estamos falando de minha filha, e me preocupo com tudo que acontece com ela, por tanto jamais permitiria que alguém se aproximasse dela sem que eu soubesse que tipo de pessoa é. Você me entende?

Olhou Naruto com autoridade.

▬ Sim. – respondeu Naruto submisso.

▬ Por isso peço desculpas. Não achei nada que o comprometesse, mas gostaria que entendesse minha posição.

Naruto sentiu uma onda de alivio com as palavras "_Não achei nada que o comprometesse"_, mas mesmo assim estava preocupado, ele desconfiara dele, estava com um pé atrás.

▬ Imagina, não precisa se desculpar.

▬ Sim. – tomou um gole de uísque – mais eu me preocupo com Hinata, com sua felicidade.

▬ Isso eu compreendo muito bem Hiashi-sama. – sorriu Naruto se endireitando na poltrona. – Hinata é delicada, ela precisa que alguém cuide dela, não que não seja forte o suficiente para isso. Apenas não acredita em si mesma por isso precisa que alguém diga que ela pode conseguir e que não está sozinha caso caia ou falhe. De apoio.

O homem deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto baixava os olhos para suas mãos. O gelo boiava derretendo lentamente no liquido quente. Naquele instante se sentiu o homem mais miserável da terra, bem sempre fora. Admitiu deprimido. Quantos anos demorou para entender a natureza de sua filha, a força que ela tinha? Quanto a machucou achando que estava lhe ensinando a ser forte? Era de fato um _miserável, _ um homem digno de pena.

Depois de um tempo calado Hiashi voltou seus olhos cor perola para Naruto. Havia um brilho triste a amargurado naquelas luas que apertou o coração de Naruto.

▬ Me sinto envergonhado – desabafou em um suspiro – demorei uma vida inteira para entendê-la coisa que você compreendeu em poucos meses.

▬ Na verdade precisei só de dois dias – corrigiu Naruto. Sorriu constrangido coçando os cabelos loiros. Não havia mentira em sua afirmação não precisou de mais do que poucas horas perto de Hinata para ler sua alma, entender seu jeito pelo menos era o que achava até algum tempo atrás, ou melhor, até a conversa de Hideki. Porém percebera que havia algo amais naquela historia toda.

▬ Sim – sorriu Hiashi sem jeito – pelo jeito eu sou o único cego nessa família.

▬ Não diga isso Hiashi-sama.

O homem suspirou profundamente reunindo forças. Com um ar saudosista recomeçou a falar.

▬ Minha esposa morreu muito jovem logo que deu a luz a Hanabi. Ela não agüentou a hemorragia.

▬ Meus pêsames.

▬ Tudo bem. – sorriu Hiashi – faz muito tempo. Na época eu não sabia o que fazer. Era um jovem homem criado nos padrões rigorosos de disciplina da família Hyuuga com duas meninas, na verdade, bebes nos braços, sozinho. Confesso que me apavorei. Não sabia como lidar com elas. – admirou o céu estrelado além da janela por alguns segundos recordando do passado supôs Naruto que não ousou interrompe-lo. Aquele homem queria lhe dizer algo e sentia que era muito importante para ele. – eu fiz o máximo que eu pude. Dei-as conforto e educação, mas não sabia como demonstrar afeto. Nunca fui muito bom no campo sentimental.

Inclinou a cabeça para frente ainda com um ar perdido. Agora Naruto compreendia a tristeza em seus olhos. _Ele amava de mais as filhas_.

▬ Hanabi sempre foi forte, decidida como eu, como também teimosa e cabeça dura. Como se parecia muito comigo eu não tinha problemas em me relacionar com ela. Quando alguma coleguinha brigava com ela, Hanabi simplesmente partia para sua defesa não pedia ajuda para ninguém. Era uma menina muito independente. Mas..

▬ Hinata não – completou Naruto.

▬ Não. – concordou Hiashi. – ela era diferente. Era uma menina tão pequena e frágil, insegura. Eu achava que se fosse mais rigoroso, autoritário com ela pudesse fazê-la mais forte, mas eu estava enganado e percebi isso muito tarde, a compreendi tarde de mais.

Suspirou pesaroso. Naruto não ousou falar, aqueles eram sentimentos guardados no fundo daquele coração aparentemente duro, de um homem aparentemente forte que lhe confiou suas verdades. Estava se sentindo honrado por isso.

▬ Ela me odeia. – murmurou tocando a mão na testa.

▬ Não, Hiashi-sama. Hinata não te odeia.

▬ Sim, me odeia. Depois de tudo que fiz para ela.... – sua voz morreu enquanto seus olhos cinzas escureciam - Ela me disse.

▬ Hiashi-sama.. o.. que aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto não conseguindo mais segurar aquela pergunta na garganta. Precisava saber o que ocorreu na vida de Hinata para ela ser tão pessimista, infeliz. Queria ajudá-la.

▬ Ela não lhe contou? – indagou Hiashi surpreso com a pergunta de Naruto. – pensei que soubesse, pois o jeito que você cuidou dela quando _ele_ chegou.

▬ Ele?!!.. – repetiu Naruto pensativo - você está falando de Hideki?

▬ Sim – respondeu Hiashi com uma ponta de raiva no âmago. – aquele desgraçado.

Naruto apertou firmemente as cochas controlando a raiva que começava a circular por suas veias. As linhas do rosto endureceram enquanto esperava as palavras de Hiashi tentando não dar atenção as suposições que sua massa cinzenta elaborava. Primeiro precisava ouvir a verdade depois decidiria o que fazer.

▬ Eu deveria imaginar que ela não lhe diria.

▬ O que ele fez? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

Hiashi observou Naruto por algum momento, nutria certa antipatia pelo rapaz não sabia se podia confiar nele, mesmo ele sendo o único capaz de fazer seu anjinho sorrir.

▬ Não gosto de você – confessou. Naruto engoliu em seco diante da declaração inesperada de Hiashi. Suando e nervoso não proferiu palavra alguma. – não gosto de ninguém que queriam levar minhas filhas, mas se elas estão felizes eu não me oponho a isso. Você a fez sorrir depois de anos. Se um dia a fizer chorar...

▬ Eu nunca. – respondeu Naruto imediatamente com um olhar determinado. – nunca faria Hinata chorar.

Hiashi olhou-o por algum tempo com a expressão indecifrável analisando aqueles olhos azuis como um céu sem nuvens, tão firme e determinado. Naquele instante não teve duvidas Uzumaki Naruto nunca machucaria Hinata.

▬ Foi quando ela tinha dezesseis anos – começou por fim – Hinata não tinha o menor inclino para os negócios da família. Você deve saber que produzimos equipamentos para hospitais e além de termos um.

Naruto assentiu escondendo sua surpresa. Não tinha idéia dos negócios da família Hyuuga, mas sabia que eram ricos.

▬ Então.. como minha filha primogênita ela deveria dirigir os negócios junto com Neji, filho do meu falecido irmão. Mas Hinata não era firme por isso eu exigia o máximo dela e quanto mais eu exigia mais ela se retraia cometendo erros e mais erros. – fechou o punho com raiva de si mesmo. – então percebi que ela não seria capaz disso. Foi quando um dia eu soube que Hinata nutria um sentimento por esse rapaz, Hideki.

Hiashi se silenciou pensativo e durante esses pouco segundos Naruto parou de respirar, precisava saber logo da verdade. O Hyuuga não fazia idéia de quão importante isso significava para ele.

▬ Hideki era filho de um dos advogados que trabalhava na minha empresa. No inicio ele me pareceu responsável e logo não soou uma má idéia tê-lo como genro. Hinata precisava de alguém inteligente e forte para cuidar dos negócios no lugar dela, já que não era competente para o cargo. – a voz de Hiashi era rouca cheia de remorso. Como se arrependia do que fizera.

▬ Então? – indagou Naruto aflito pela continuação.

O Hyuuga sorriu amargamente para o loiro que contraiu os lábios, tenso.

▬ Tive a brilhante idéia de _persuadir_ o garoto a sair com Hinata.

▬ Persuadir?! – repetiu Naruto ainda confuso.

▬ Sim, persuadi ele a namorar Hinata. – desviou os olhos acinzentados do rosto de Naruto que aos poucos compreendia o que significava. – não era minha intenção no inicio. Hinata era tímida de mais e não faria nada para que a notasse, apenas tentei..

▬ Dar um empurrão comprando ele? – perguntou Naruto com um nó na garganta devido à raiva que fervia em seu sangue. Daí vinha a idéia de Hinata contratar um profissional para fingir ser namorado dela. Concluiu Naruto com um meio sorriso.

▬ Eu sei. – sorriu Hiashi amargurado. – isso foi uma atitude miserável da minha parte. Mas eu realmente achei que ele fosse uma boa pessoa que no final acabasse se apaixonado por Hinata.

▬ E isso não aconteceu?

▬ Não. – Hiashi apertou o copo de uísque com força notou Naruto, pois o liquido balançava no recipiente. – aquele desgraçado estava brincado com todos.... Durante algum tempo fingiu que era um bom moço, todos acreditaram inclusive eu. Hinata estava feliz. Mas um dia..

▬ Um dia..?!

▬ Hinata foi se encontrar com ele e o pegou com outra garota.

▬ Uma traição – sussurrou Naruto. Mais aquilo não era suficiente para Hinata ficar assim, tão infeliz.

▬ Ele se gabava dizendo que havia enganado a família Hyuuga e principalmente que _Eu_ tinha lhe pagado para sair com a filha _estanha_ dele. – trincou os dente de tanta raiva.

▬ Hinata ouviu isso?

▬ Sim, e quando ele se deu conta apenas riu da cara dela. Isso é o que sei Hinata nunca mencionou o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. Quando à vi não pude reconhecer, nunca havia visto ódio nos olhos dela, raiva. Ela me disse claramente que me odiava e assim foi embora... eu não pude impedi-la, não depois do que vi naqueles olhos tão doces. – murmurou com os olhos marejados.

Naruto não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra. As imagens do que acontecera anos atrás remoíam em sua cabeça, as palavras a dor de Hinata. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel com uma garota tão gentil e meiga.

▬ Por isso Naruto – Hiashi mirou os olhos perolas para Naruto, eles brilhavam por causa das lagrimas impertinentes que se formaram. – cuide da minha filha. Você devolveu a vida a ela. Todos esses anos ela tem levado uma vida miserável, infeliz. Eu sei por que a vigio e só agora poderei morrer, pois sei que você a fará feliz.

▬ Hiashi-sama..

▬ Agora deixamos de lado esse sentimentalismo. – o velho homem se endireitou na cadeira limpando discretamente as lagrimas – muito obrigado por me ouvir.

▬ Imagina Hiashi-sama. – sorriu o loiro sem jeito. – eu que fico honrado por você confiar a mão de Hinata a mim. Você confia né? – indaga inseguro.

▬ Não preciso confiar. – respondeu o homem seco. Voltara a seu estado habitual. Muito melhor assim pensou Naruto, nunca se acostumaria com um Hyuuga Hiashi sentimental. – você já namora ela não é?

▬ É - sorriu ainda mais sem jeito.

▬ Bem vou dormir.

Hiashi se inclinou levantando da cadeira sendo assim acompanhado por Naruto.

▬ Boa noite Hiashi-sama.

▬ Boa noite.. e ah – se virou para encarar Naruto. – se quiserem fazer suas intimidades, por favor, feche a porta antes. – advertiu.

Naruto petrificou inicialmente e depois corou a compreender sua repressão.

▬ Hiashi-sama não é nada do que você esta pensado... – disse Naruto corado mais o homem já tinha sumido na escuridão do corredor.

Naruto ficou em pé na escuridão da biblioteca por algum tempo digerindo toda aquela informação. Aos poucos as coisas começavam a se encaixar. A massa cinzenta lhe presenteava com vários detalhes que ao longo de sua estadia vinha absorvendo, coisas pequenas que o incomodava. O motivo do contrato de Hinata, sua baixa auto estima, a reação de Hinata ao ver Hideki e por que todos o odiavam.

▬ Hideki. – murmurou entre os dentes fechando os punhos começando a andar.

Seus pés o levaram para o segundo andar no terceiro quarto de paredes brancas com flores lilás onde _sua_ Hinata dormia. Aproximou-se cautelosamente dela e sem fazem movimentos bruscos deitou-se ao lado da pequena Hyuuga que se mexeu levemente sem acordar. Com delicadeza afagou os cabelos negros da mulher que parecia um anjinho dormindo. Quanto mais olhava para ela mais sentia ódio aquele homem como ele podia rejeitar e brincar com uma mulher tão perfeita como Hinata.

▬ Não se preocupe Hina-chan eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. – sussurrou, enquanto Hinata sorria dormindo.

* * *

Olá pessoas quanto tempo... XD

Peço desculpas pela demora, nunca tive essa intenção, foi tudo por motivo de força maior TT-TT, mas espero que tenham apreciado o capitulo.. confesso que não sou muito boa em escrever cenas mais picantes mais tentei fazer o meu melhor .. e por favor não briguem comigo por que não houve hentai _ nunca disse que teria_ nesse capitulo pelo menos XD. E desculpe outra vez por ele não ter saído muito bom, como sabem não escrevo tão bem assim sem contar que foram 12 paginas no word... _ ando escrevendo muito *_______* _ meus capítulos tendem a ficar cada vez maiores TT-TT.

Bom muito obrigado pelos reviews (^_^) e desejo a todos um **Feliz Ano Novo **..

Até mais o/


	11. Memoriass

**Capitulo XI – **Memorias

Os raios do sol penetraram sorrateiros pelas frestas da janela iluminando o quarto de paredes brancas com flores lilás aquecendo a cama alta de calções macios. Hinata pestanejou esticando os braços preguiçosamente, o copo dolorido enquanto a cabeça latejava como nunca. Permaneceu deitada olhando o teto de gesso branco se deliciando com as carícias que os raios do sol faziam em sua pele macia e alva.

Não se recordava muito bem da noite anterior e isso era um exemplo para não voltar a beber pois definitivamente era fraca para bebidas alcoólicas. Achando graça disso fechos os olhos, porém gradativamente o sorriso descontraído foi esvaecendo enquanto a face tingia-se de um vermelho intenso.

▬ **Naruto!** – gritou sentando-se na cama com as bochechas completamente em chamas. Aos poucos as memórias surgiam: a festa, a conserva pervertida entre as amigas, a boate, sua idéia absurda, o quarto. E no auge de sua vergonha tentou-se convencer que todas aquelas lembraças embaraçosas fossem apenas fruto de um sonho sem sentido apesar de sentir o corpo queimar cada vez que lembrava dos beijos e das carícias de Naruto. – não... foi um sonho, não foi real, não foi. É tudo imaginação de sua cabeça. – murmurou batendo no rosto intensamente corado.

Se recompondo Hinata levantou e se mirou no espelho. Ainda usava o vestido do dia anterior, os cabelos desgrenhados, a maquiagem borrada, era uma imagem deplorável. Assim convenceu-se que definitivamente Naruto não se sentira atraído por uma mulher tão desengonsada como ela não ao ponto de quer levá-la para cama. Com tais pensamentos foi até o banheiro fazer sua limpeza matinal e quando saiu do quarto era a mesma Hinata derrotada de sempre.

▬ Bom dia Hina-chan – cumprimentou Naruto com um grande sorriso no rosto quando a morena atravessou a cozinha. Segurava nas mãos uma bandeja com um copo de suco de laranja, um de leite, torradas, geléias e frutas. - Ahh que pena que você já levantou – murmurou Naruto com um biquinho nos lábios. – queria levar o seu café na cama.

Hinata olhou aquilo surpresa, e inevitavelmente corou diante a sua figura, mesmo que não quisesse aquele "sonho" aflorava na sua mente deixando-a completamente desconcertada.

▬ O-olá – gaguejou ela. - Qu-queria – repetiu coçando nervosa os cabelos negros.

▬ Mas já que acordou senta ai – indicou a cadeira enquanto colocava diante dela o café que havia preparado. Hinata obedeceu sem nenhuma objeção sentando-se no lugar indicado com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, pois rosto formigava cada vez que olhava para Naruto.

O loiro puxou a cadeira em frente e se sentou olhando Hinata fazer o desjejum. Não havia nada de diferente em seu semblante que denunciasse que ocorrera algo intimo, até mesmo vergonhoso entre eles na noite anterior, concluiu Hinata mais tranquila afinal tudo não passava de um sonho muito pervertido de sua parte.

Naruto enquanto observava a pequena morena comer tentava ao máximo controlar o ímpeto de rir, desde quando ela entrara na cozinha. Suas reações envergonhadas, o rosto corado tudo isso significava que ela se lembrava da noite passada, e não sabia como agir. Ele adorava isso, aquele jeitinho meigo e inocente dela, principalmente sua timidez. Não compreendia como alguém podia ser tão cruel ao ponto de magoar alguém assim.

▬ Então, está bom Hina-chan? – perguntou despreocupado – ou você quer um café? Deve estar com uma ressaca da nada né? – sorriu ao ver o rosto frigido e assustado de Hinata o encarar. Não faria mal provoca-la um pouco, pensou divertindo-se.

▬ Re-ressaca – murmurou a Hyuuga completamente envergonhada. – eu-eu..

▬ Você ontem chegou um pouco bêbada. Mal conseguia ficar de pé. – comentou Naruto tranqüilamente jogando a cabeça para trás.

Hinata entreabriu a boca tremula enquanto sentia choques elétricos passarem por seu corpo. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, ela não teve a coragem de agarrar Naruto. Não... pensou desesperada. O que ele estaria pensado dela agora?

▬ Vo-você a-acordou quan-quando cheguei? – indagou num sussurro, intensamente corada.

Naruto Sorriu se divertindo com a reação dela.

▬ Sim. – respondeu calmamente, para desespero de Hinata que desejava mais do que nunca se enfiar a sete palmos debaixo da terra tamanha era vergonha que sentia.

▬ E-eu..

▬ Já de pé? – perguntou Hiashi entrando na cozinha vestindo um roupão escuro.

▬ Sim, Hiashi-sama. Dormiu bem? – sorriu Naruto para o velho senhor enquanto Hinata encarava a cena amigável entre _o sogro e o genro_ atônita.

▬ Sim.

O homem pegou uma xícara de café fumegante e sentou-se entre os dos dois. Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os três. Hinata evitava ao máximo olhar para qualquer coisa a não ser seu prato. Hiashi observava a filha e Naruto bebericava o suco de laranja aparentemente despreocupado.

▬ Então como foi a noite? – indagou Hiashi

Hinata quase engasgou com a torrada.

▬ Foi boa Hiashi-sama. – respondeu Naruto maliciosamente para desespero de Hinata.

▬ Hmm. – murmurou o homem – você parece abatida Hinata?

▬ Estou be-bem... É. . vo-vou la-lavar a lo-louça. – gaguejou a morena levantando-se.

▬ Deixa que eu te ajudo Hina-chan.- ofereceu-se Naruto acompanhado a Hyuuga.

O velho Hyuuga penas observou a cena com um leve sorriso no rosto.

▬ Na-não a-aconteceu na-nada né? – Hinata sussurrou tremula para Naruto enquanto ensaboava um copo.

Naruto abaixou–se um pouco fingindo pegar um prato na pia propositalmente aproximando o seu rosto do dela. Com um sorriso sedutor nos lábio ele respondeu.

▬ Não, não aconteceu anda, mas... – parou dando uma espiada para trás - se você quiser fingir por mim tudo bem. – completou sedutoramente.

A reação de Hinata foi deixar o copo que lavava escapar de suas mãos. Olhou atônita e envergonhada para Naruto, os lábios entreabertos. Não fora um sonho, _não foi_, concluiu olhando o homem terminar de lavar a louça despreocupadamente como se não tivesse dito nada de mais. Não houve tempo para responder, pois antes a cozinha foi invadida por pessoas barulhentas, famintas e com um tremenda ressaca.

A manhã transcorreu tranqüila e a morena agradeceu a Konoramaru por manter Naruto entretido com assuntos esportivos, caso contrário não conseguiria manter uma conversa coerente com ele e muito menos não agir de modo estúpido quando cada vez que o olhava sentia o corpo queimar feito brasa.

Meio dia em ponto a mesa da varanda que tinha uma bela vista o jardim foi posta. E para Hinata não havia mais como fugir de Naruto obrigando-se a sentar ao lado do próprio.

▬ Há quanto tempo não almoçávamos juntos? – comentou Tenten animadíssima.

▬ Há muito tempo – murmurou Hiashi pensativo.

▬ Da para deixar o blábláblá de lado e ir direto aos finalmentes. – resmunga Kiba que fixava seus olhos afilados cobiçosamente sob o bife mal passado.

▬ Kiba-kun – repreendeu Matsuri puxando o braço do namorado.

▬ O que eu disse de errado? – olhou-a inocentemente

Todos na mesa riram.

▬ Deixa de ser fominha Kiba.

▬ Não enche Ino, a comida é para comer – deu de ombros o homem.

▬ Concordo com você Kiba. – sorriu Naruto inclinado se para trás. Hinata não pode garantir se ele fizera de propósito ou não, mas discretamente deslizou o braço por seus ombros. Sentindo um arrepiou na espinha ela olhou furtivamente para o loiro e viu de relance certo brilho malicioso na imensidão azul que era seus olhos.

▬ Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo.

▬ Cala boca idiota. – resmungou Sasuke irritado.

▬ Olha...

▬ Você deve estar nervosa né Hanabi-chan, afinal amanha é o casamento – comentou Sakura num tom mais alto interrompendo o inicio de uma briga entre Sasuke e Kiba.

A Hyuuga mais nova sorriu constrangida.

▬ Um pouco.

▬ Ah, quem sabe ano quem vem alguma de nos também esteja indo par ao altar – suspirou Ino com um olhar significativo no rapaz ao seu lado que empalideceu mais do que já era.

▬ É impressão minha.. – começou Lee que até a pouco estava calado só ouvindo a conversa descontraída – ou você, Ino, está dando uma indireta ao Sai.

O comentário inocente do jovem Lee provocou outra explosão de risos e um Sai ainda mais pálido.

▬ Não é um indireta sobrancelhudo. – aborreceu-se Ino com as bochechas coradas. – é uma direta bem dada. – ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Sai fingiu não escutar.

▬ Não sei do que esta falando. – fez-se o moreno de desentendido.

▬ Já era Sai. – encostou-se Konohamaru na cadeira pesaroso. – você não escapa mais.

Hinata não conteve o riso, enquanto Ino agredia histérica o noivo, Sai e Hanabi encarava o noivo, Konohamaru irritada. Achando que a confusão estava muito grande Hiashi permitiu que começasse o almoço. A refeição transcorreu tranqüila, regada a boa comida e bebida e conversas banais como os títulos de judô que Neji ganhara no ginásio, os cachorros de Kiba, os inumeros monumentais de _"foras"_ que Lee colecionara ao longo dos vinte e cinco anos que tinha que eram motivo de escárnio de todos.

Hinata sorrira muito aquele final de semana, e no final admitia que era bom ter todas aquelas pessoas ao seu lado, até mesmo a presença perturbadora de Naruto lhe fazia feliz. Aquela altura não podia mais negar para si mesma que não se apaixonara, pois seria a mais incabível mentira do mundo. Se seu amor fosse correspondido ele seria sua vida, seu mundo. Ninguém amaria o mais do que ela. Mais não era lhe permitido simplesmente gritar o quanto amava seu _namorado de aluguel_, aquele sedutor estranho que conhecera poucos dias antes e em questão de horas mudara sua vida por completo. Com um sorriso tirou-a da escuridão e com uma palavra a fez confiar sua vida a ele.

▬ Já que estão planejando o casamento futuros o próximo irá ser da Hinata, né? – os dois Hyuugas engasgarão ao ouvir o comentário de Tenten chamando atenção dos outros que mantinhas conversas paralelas. Hinata corou intensamente ao contrario de Naruto que sorriu.

▬ Não diga besteiras Tenten - repreendeu Neji, severo.

A morena encolheu-se.

▬ Não disse nada de mais. Não precisa ficar assim. – bufou irritada.

▬ Ca-calma.. eu.. não – começou Hinata porém é interrompida por Naruto.

▬ Quem sabe. – murmurou pensativo ganhando toda atenção da mesa – talvez no outono, no campo com as folhas seca caindo. Seria bonito não Hina-chan? – sorriu lançando um olhar para a pequena mulher que o fitava atônita.

▬ Você viu? – Ino bateu no braço de Sai – olha como o Naruto-kun é romântico, e você fica ai me enrolando.

▬ Ino, querida..

▬ Cala boca, seu insensível. – vira o rosto, a loira, inconformada fazendo os outros rirem.

Hinata mantinha os olhos grudados na face calma e serena do Uzumaki como se estivesse hipnotizada. Nas linhas delicadas era visível sua confusão, mesmo que o cérebro maquinasse revelando que ele apenas estava fazendo seu papel havia uma pequena voz lá no fundo de seu coração que sussurrava esperançosa, acreditando que aquele amor poderia ser correspondido.

▬ Da para vocês dois pararem de brigar. – bufou Sakura aborrecida

▬ Cala boca testuda - retorquiu Ino – você já ta casada não vai ficar pra titia como eu.

▬ _Testuda_ uma ova, Ino porca. – arqueou uma sobrancelha já apertando o punho direito.

▬ Como é? _Ino porca_? – repetiu loira também em posição de briga.

▬ Por favor, acalme-se – pediu Matsuri

▬ Deixa quero ver as duas brigarem. – impediu Kiba se divertindo.

▬ Sakura se acalme - ordenou Sasuke ríspido segurando o braço da mulher enquanto a mesma não lhe dava ouvidos. Os outros homens da mesa exceto Neji e Hiashi caiam na gargalhada incentivando a briga. Aproveitando aquela situação Naruto inclinou-se para Hinata que evitava o olhar.

▬ Vamos dar um passeio?.

Hinata encolhendo os ombros surpressa respondeu sem pensar.

▬ Sim.

Naruto gentilmente segurou sua mão e a guiou discretamente até o jardim sem que ninguém presente ocupados com a algazarra de Ino e Sakura percebessem. Caminharam pelo jardim em silencio admirando a bela paisagem. Hinata se repreendia por aceitar ficar do lado do loiro depois de ter ficado claro todos os seus sentimentos por ele, mas o desejo de sentir sua presença mesmo que este não dissesse nada era muito mais forte que sua timidez.

▬ Não foi tão ruim assim – comentou Naruto inclinando a cabeça para trás apoiando-a nas mãos, porém sem tirar os olhos de Hinata. A morena encolheu os ombros se fixando na grama. – Hinata?

▬ Não. – respondeu pensativa. – eu confesso que fiquei apavorada no começo, mas as coisas estão indo muito bem. – inclinou a cabeça para o lado de Naruto lhe presenteando com um doce sorriso.

Um simplório sorriso era o suficiente para deixar o loiro excitado, um gesto inocente ou o perfume que exalava do corpo pequeno de Hinata. Ela era um mundo de tentação que se tivesse apenas um sinal, uma aprovação por parte dela, não hesitaria em se perder. Desviando seu olhar se recriminou aquilo estava fugindo de controle.

▬ Eu disse que tudo daria certo. – sorriu confiante, mas a companheira de passeio parecia não cooperar com a conversa e num suspirou longo ele desfez o sorriso.

▬ Hinata, por que não desabafa comigo?

▬ Como? – os olhos perola perscrutaram o rosto de Naruto. Neles o loiro pode ver a confusão que ela se encontrava.

▬ Tem algo que a perturba, não é? – começou calmo, não iria dizer que sabia muito bem o motivo de sua preocupação, mas tentaria faze-la falar. – sei que você não me conhecer muito bem, mas as vezes é bom desabafar com um desconhecido. – terminou aquela frase com menos entusiasmos que pretendia. A verdade doía, ele não passava de um estranho na vida de Hinata.

Hinata olhou por um instante o horizonte pensativa sentindo a grama úmida molhar os pés delicados. O sol brilhava no céu azul sem nuvens, as arvores estavam mais belas do que nunca e absorvida por aquela paisagem bucólica admitiu como seus os últimos anos haviam sido solitários e muito vazios. Era estranho de uma hora para outra apreciar uma companhia principalmente como Naruto. E se queria desabafar? Não sabia o quanto queria, no entanto o orgulho e a vergonha não a deixavam fazer.

▬ Não tenho nada para contar. – sorriu nervosa evitando olhar Naruto.

Carrancudo Naruto estreitou os olhos e decidiu mudar de estratégia.

▬ Que tal eu começar primeiro – sugeriu com um ar descontraído – e depois você.

▬ Não compreendo. Realmente não tenho nada a dizer, eu estou muito bem.

Hinata o encarava, confusa. Ignorando a expressão da mulher o loiro continuou:

▬ Há três anos eu perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim. – os olhos azuis fitavam o céu claro e limpo. Hinata teve a impressão de ver tristezas neles. – Shion foi mais do que importante, era minha vida. Nos conhecemos quando eu tinha dezenoves anos em um cafeteira, esbarrei nela sem querer. – sorriu a lembrança invocada. Hinata o encarou, mais atenta a o que ele dizia. - Tínhamos tudo pronto, durante um ano planejamos o casamento, a festa o viagem de núpcias...

Suspirou encostando-se em um velho carvalho, as folhas meio alaranjadas começavam a forrar o chão, o Outono se aproximava.

▬ O que aconteceu? – Hinata não conseguiu conter a curiosidade, antes se estava aérea agora Naruto conseguira prender sua atenção. – desculpa..

Naruto sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

▬ Um mês antes de cerimônia, estávamos conferindo o salão onde seria realizado o casamento quando ela passou mal, muito mal. Eu a levei até o hospital. No inicio achávamos que fosse uma queda de pressão fazia muito calor e ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se cuidava muito. Mas, estávamos enganados. Fizeram varias baterias de exames nela até que diagnosticaram com um tumor maligno no seu cérebro.

▬ Não. – exclamou Hinata cobrindo a boca. – ela..

Naruto fitou Hinata comovido. Inconscientemente ela apertava as mãos dele delicadamente como se assim pudesse reconfortar sua dor. A bondade na alma de Hinata era um dos motivos que o levou a amá-la.

▬ Sim. – respondeu com a voz embargada.

▬ Eu sinto tanto. – murmurou Hinata apertando ainda mais as mãos do loiro. – sinto tanto.

▬ Mesmo doente eu ainda queria casar com ela, não me importava. Eu só queria ficar ao lado dela. Eu fiz de tudo, procurei todas as alternativas possíveis, todas, até me endividei para salva-las.. no entanto não foi o suficiente. Ela se foi.

Com o corpo tremulo Hinata impensadamente abraçou Naruto. Ela podia sentia sua dor, seu sofrimento.

▬ Tudo bem, ela deve estar feliz de onde está. Eu sei disso. – murmurou enquanto Naruto retribuía o abraço.

Estava admirado consigo mesmo. Toda vez que tocava naquele assunto esgotava-se emocionalmente. Desde a morte dela nunca tentou mais se envolver com ninguém, nenhuma mulher se comparava a Shion, viva, bela, gentil. Nenhuma até conhecer Hinata. A Hyuuga era tão diferente ao mesmo tempo tão igual, mexia com todos os seus sentidos. "_ não fique só, quero que seja feliz" _foram as ultimas palavras de Shion antes de morrer, mas tinha medo, medo de perder outra pessoa importante outra vez. Estreitou ainda mais o braço em torno de Hinata. Tinha medo de perde-la também.

▬ Obrigado. – sussurrou no ouvido da Hyuuga que despertou em choque. O que estava fazendo? Aquela aproximação era perigosa.

▬ Não é nada. – sorriu constrangida se separando dele.

Naruto mordiscou o lábio tendo a sensação de perda quando ela se desvencilhou de seu braços.

▬ Agora é a sua vez. – sorriu autoconfiante como antes.

▬ Eu- eu... – olhou o chão constrangida - bem e-eu, vo-você deve ter percebido que-que não me sinto a vontade com Hi-Hideki.

▬ Sim. – murmurou fingindo desconhecer o motivo.

▬ Então, e-ele...

▬ Achei vocês dois! – exclamou Konohamaru ofegante – se escondendo heim. – deu um olhar safado a Naruto enquanto Hinata se afastava envergonhada.

▬ Não. – negou a morena.

▬ Não importa. Hiashi-sama quer dar um pronunciamento. – revirou os olhos aborrecido. – não sei para que? Ele gosta de mostrar seu poder – resmunga enquanto Naruto e Hinata riram.

▬ Onde está Hanabi? – indagou Hinata notando a ausência da irmã a medida que se aproximavam da casa.

▬ Acho que esta na adega.

▬ Então eu vou chama-la – se indicou saindo em direção a adega.

▬ Espera Hinata eu te acompanho!. – gritou Naruto enquanto a moren se afatava como se estivesse fugindo dele.

Naruto olhou Konohamaru irritado por este o impedir de ir atrás de Hinata, já não bastasse ele ter interrompido justo quando ela estava disposta a falar.

▬ O que foi?. Naruto posso falar com você?.

•••

Hinata desceu os degraus agradecendo Konohamaru por tê-la interrompido, mesmo que tivesse disposta a comentar o que acontecera no passado ainda lhe machucava pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido com ela e Hideki. Por outro lado a confissão de Naruto fora tão profunda em sua alma que naquele momento sentiu que pudesse desabafar com ele. Nunca o vira assim abalado, ele sofrera tanto quanto ela e ao contrario dela não ficava pelos cantos se lamuriando, eles eram oposto, enquanto ele era o sol que brilhava no céu, ela era a lua que roubava seu brilho.

Quando se encontrava no ultimo degrau se deteve ao ouviu uma voz familiar e o final de uma frase.

▬... é acha que vai engana-la para sempre Hanabi? – indagou a voz.

Hinata prendeu a respiração e se encostou à parede mal acreditando no que ouvia. Inconfundivelmente era a voz de Hideki reconheceu Hinata, mas assombrada se perguntou o que ele tinha pra falar com sua irmã? Sem forças para revelar sua presença permaneceu ali encostada na parede.

▬ Como você tem coragem? – a voz de Hanabi saiu exasperada – você é um canalha.

Hideki gargalhou, um riso tão frio que Hinata sentiu um frio na espinha.

▬ Sei, e você é uma santa? – debochou - agora vai concordar ou não?

Fez-se silencio no recinto empoeirado e Hinata apertou as mãos contra o peito, não tinha mais coragem para se apresentar.

▬ Não vai me ajudar? Você prefere aquele loiro aguado não é? – indagou Hideki frio.

▬ Mas é claro, ele é muito melhor que você – retorquiu a morena. – e mais bonito. Fiquei tão aliviada de Hinata ter descoberto o tipo de pessoa que você é antes de ter feito algo irrevogável.

Hinata encostou-se ainda mais contra a parede. Por que Hanabi falava com Hideki com tanta intimidade?. Não recordava-se de que eles se conhecesse quando Hideki fingira gostar dela.

▬ Ouvido assim qualquer um diria que você é uma super irmã, preocupada com a herdeira fraca e sem graça da família Hyuuga. – murmurou ainda num tom de deboche. – o que ela diria se soubesse de seus segredinhos? O que todos diriam?

▬ CALA A BOCA HIDEKI – gritou Hanabi histérica – não diga besteiras.

▬ Besteiras? Aposto que não lhe contou que está grávida? – perguntou sarcástico. Hinata abafou um gemido assustado.

▬ Eu-eu na-não tive a oportunidade – confirmou a morena constrangida.

▬ Claro. – escáneou Hideki sentando em um barril.

▬ Essa não é a questão. Vá logo embora.

▬ Não, eu sou convidado.

▬ Isso graças ao konohamaru, eu não o queria na lista. E não vai ganhar nada aqui, ninguém gosta de você, muito menos confia e Hinata já está namorando..

▬ Eu sei, mas não me interessa – interrompeu o homem irritado – aquele idiota não vai interferir por muito tempo, eu sei como tira-lo da jogada. E você vai me ajudar.

A Hyuuga mais velha ficava cada vez mais chocada e palida a medida que ouvia a conversa.

▬ Não.

▬ Então vou ter o prazer de contar a sem graça da sua irmã que você sabia de tudo e que inclusive foi sua idéia, a de eu me aproximar de seu pai para conseguir sua confiança. O que ela pensaria se soubesse que você teve a idéia de humilhá-la?

▬ Eu não... – começou a protestas, mas os olhos de Hanabi refletiram a irmã, ela a encarava com tanto desapontamento e tristeza, o mesmo olhar de seis anos atrás

▬ Hinata. – sussurro, também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, - Hinata volte aqui..

•••

A passos largos Naruto foi até a adega, mas antes que chegasse no local encontrou Hanabi saindo do mesmo, chorosa.

▬ O que aconteceu?.

▬ Ela ouviu.. ela me odeia. – murmurava desolada sentada no chão.

▬ Ela quem? – perguntou exasperado

▬ Hinata, ouviu, aquele maldito - sussurrou entre aos soluços.

Em uma atitude repentina Naruto mal terminou de ouvir Hanabi, deixando-a no chão foi até a adega encontrando nada mais, nada menos do que ele, Hideki.

▬ O que você fez seu desgraçado – vociferou agarrando o colarinho do homem.

▬ Me solta!

Ignorando ordem de Hideki Naruto continuou

▬ Onde ela está? Se fez algo com a Hinata eu te mato.

O homem de cabelos negros sorriu debochado atiçando ainda mais a fúria de Naruto.

▬ Olhando assim até parece que você é mesmo namorado dela. – comentou com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

Naruto soltou Hideki, surpreso. As linhas do rosto rígidas e os olhos espantados encaravam Hideki que apenas se deliciava com o espanto do adversário; _cheque mate, _ém o loiro não demorou muito a se recuperar e para surpresa de Hideki sorriu confiante.

▬ Você descobriu, né? – perguntou descontraído.

▬ É. – respondeu o outro estranhado sua reação. – é melhor você ir embora antes que descubram, pois tenha certeza que eu vou contar. – ameaçou ajeitando o terno de linho.

O Uzumaki suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um segundo controlando a fúria que sentia. Antes de qualquer coisa tinha que manter a razão, ele tinha forças para mata-lo, mas a morte não seria um castigo a altura daquele canalha. Mais calmo reabriu os olhos azuis e respondeu:

▬ Que bom que fará isso. – sorriu cordialmente assustando Hideki. – por assim não me impede de te dar uma surra.

Ao termino da ultima frase o loiro, ou demônio loiro como Hideki pensou, partiu para cima do homem que não obteve chance alguma. Naruto era visivelmente mais rápido, habilidoso e preparado do que Hideki e os anos na academia naval o fissera ser um bom lutador que em questão de minutos o levou ao chão o moreno nocauteado. Respiranod profundamente Naruto observou aquele ser miserável ensanguentado.

▬ Você me paga seu maldito – ameaçou Hideki tocando o rosto inchado.

Naruto sorriu friamente ficando mais amedrontador que antes.

▬ Mal posso espera. – estalou os dentes. – mas nunca mais chegue perto da Hinata, por que se não, da próxima vez eu juro que não vou ser tão gentil assim. – advertiu dando as consta a Hideki e indo a procura de Hinata.

* * *

Olá pessoas XD

Despois de muito tempo voltei ^^

Minna, desculpem o sumiço, mas é que esse ano aconteceu varias coisas comigo, passei no vestibular, tive que me mudar de casa e por conta disso fiquei sem pc, entre outras coisas ., mas bem, estou aqui para me desculpar, sei que vocês não tem culpa de nada disso afinal eu que decidi escrever e postar a fic né XDDDD… agora eu que me vire 8D… mas finalmnte está aqui um capitulo… sei tá curtinho, mas foi o que deu para fazer…mas as ferias estão chegando e eu prometo postar um capitulo maior e muito interessante … olha eu deixando vocês curiosos " como sou má huahauhauah"…. Também gostaria de agradecer todos os ups e comentarios que tive nesse periodo de sumiço.. muito obrigado mesmo, se não fosse vocês acho que eu teria desistido .

PS: desculpa os erros de portugues, mas é que meu word não está corrigindo os textos .

Até mais o/

Kissus no kokoro


	12. You And Me

**Capitulo** **XII** - You and Me

O céu de um azul celeste de repente foi tomado por grosas e obscuras nuvens encobrindo maldosamente a luz do sol, e assim cobrindo a bela terra com um manto de escuridão e tristeza. Tão logo, gotas frias precipitaram-se do céu tortuoso, enquanto Hinata percorria o campo absorvida por seus pensamentos. Algumas mechas negras grudaram na face molhada, pela chuva e as lágrimas, destacando seus olhos acinzentados que brilhavam como duas luas no céu.

A chuva caia cada minuto mais forte colando a roupa da morena no corpo, congelando a pele alva, mas Hinata não se importava quebrava as barreiras de seus limites continuando a correr pelo campo encharcado, com passadas firmes e espirrando lama no vestido branco. A Hyuuga não ouvia o uivo forte da ventania ou os trovões que aterrorizavam as criancinhas encolhidas debaixo dos pesados cobertores. A única coisa que ouvia era a voz de Hanabi, as palavras de Hideki. Hanabi sabia de tudo desde o começo. Sabia de seus sentimentos, e mesmo assim lhe enganara fazendo pouco caso de seu coração, rindo-se de sua ingenuidade.

Continuou a correr contrariando a fúria do tempo até seus pés lhe levarem ao único lugar em que se sentia segura.

Encostou o corpo molhado na porta da velha cabana. Chovia muito aquela altura e fazia muito frio. Por um instante permaneceu ali parada ouvindo o velho carvalho arranhar a janela. Sentou-se ali mesmo agarrando as penas enquanto grosas lagrimas salgadas desciam de seu rosto alvo. Mais uma vez tudo se repetia, pensou Hinata em prantos não controlando os soluços.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos pequenas. Por que Kami lhe castigava tanto? O que havia feito de tão terrível para ser sempre punida? Era errado querer ser amada? Essa era a única coisa que sempre quis. Ser querida por aqueles que amava, não se sentir deixada de lado. Mas talvez seu destino fosse esse mesmo. Como em todas as historias sempre havia os príncipes e as princesas que protagonizavam lindas historias de amor com finais felizes de do outro lado as madrinhas, as boas almas que zelam e protegem os enamorados apenas observando a felicidade alheia com o coração vazio e solitário. Seu papel sempre fora esse; uma simples coadjuvante. Deveria ser assim, a solidária amiga que sempre estará lá para ajudar a todos, pois nunca haveria um príncipe.

Fechou os olhos, exausta.

— Hinata! – ouvi-se um grito e um esmurro na porta.

A Hyuuga mexeu-se no chão ainda de olhos fechado.

Mais uma vez ouviu-se um murro na porta e alguém a chamando. Hinata apertou os olhos recusando-se a acordar. Era apenas um sonho ninguém estaria ali, falava seu inconsciente.

O vulto cansado e encharcado passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados impaciente. Não ouvia resposta do lado de dentro da cabana e ele tinha certeza de que Hinata estava lá. Gritou mais uma vez. E novamente o silencio surgiu como resposta a seu desespero. Furioso deu a volta na cabana. A chuva caia forte. Olhou pela janela e vislumbrou o breu que estava dentro da residência. Não havia outra opção entraria a força se ela não queria vê-lo.

O vidro estilhaçou deixando a chuva entrar na pequena cabana. Gotas de sangue se misturam com a chuva e a lama dos sapatos encharcados quando Naruto entrou. Os olhos azuis vasculharam o recinto a procura de Hinata. No entanto a escuridão e a própria não facilitava o trabalho.

— Hinata! – se adiantou quando o raio iluminou parcialmente o interior da cabana revelando a localização de Hinata; ela estava desmaiada diante da porta da cabana. – Hinata! acorda Hinata!

A morena não se mexeu. Estava muito fria, o rosto pálido. E Naruto mal podia sentir a pulsação da jovem. Ela estava morrendo.

— Hinata!- continuou Naruto aflito chacoalhando gentilmente morena desacordada. – por favo não faça isso comigo! – pediu abraçando o corpo inerte e frio da jovem.

— **Hinata!**

_Naruto!… Não! Ele não estaria aqui. Por que ele estaria aqui? Ele não faz parte da minha vida._ Hinata apertou mais os olhos. Estava tão frio que mal conseguia respirar. De novo lhe chamaram. _ Será o meu príncipe? Ele veio me salvar?_ Procurou por todos os lados, mas estava muito escuro e Hinata não conseguir descobrir quem a chamava. Mais uma vez a chamaram e uma onda de calor tomou seu corpo e tudo ficou branco. Não sentia mais medo. Não sentia mais frio._ É assim que é morrer?_ perguntou-se. Voltou-se para o lado e um anjo lhe sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta. Ele lhe chamava com a mão estendida. Encantada Hinata segurou sua mão. _ Tudo vai ficar bem_, dizia ele,_ tudo vai ficar…_

—… bem, Hinata.

A Hyuuga piscou os olhos tentando acostumar com a luz. Demorou alguns segundos para identificar o borrão amarelo diante de seus olhos. Naruto sorriu aliviado.

— Você está bem Hinata?

Hinata olhou Naruto por alguns segundo confusa.

— Onde estou? – perguntou tentando levantar a cabeça, mas esta latejou em protesto.

Aos poucos foi se recordando do que havia acontecido poucas horas atrás. O desilusão que sentira. O envolvimento de Hanabi naquela brincadeira sem graça a chuva, a cabana, tudo.

— O que você faz aqui Naruto?

— Eu vim atrás de você. – Naruto encostou-se no braço do sofá empoeirado observando a face pálida e cansada de Hinata. Hideki ainda iria lhe pagar por aquilo, pensou fechando os punhos. – você saiu correndo como uma louca de baixo dessa tempestade. Eu fiquei preocupado.

A Hyuuga baixou a cabeça sentido a maça do rosto arder em chamas.

— Des-desculpa. Não achei…

— Olha Hinata! Nem tudo é o que parece. Você não irá resolver tudo se ficar fugindo assim… – passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, não sabia como mostrar para Hinata que estava do lado dela, que sempre estaria. – você deveria ouvir sua irmã primeiro…

— O quê? Co-como você sabe disso?

Naruto desviou o olhar para a lareira desconcertado sobe o olhar inquisidor de Hinata.

Por um momento Hinata o encarou sem entender o que Naruto estava dizendo. O pequeno corpo ainda tremia devido ao frio, mesmo com a lareira acesa. Mas Naruto recusava-se a olhar em seus olhos, como se escondesse algo. Do mesmo modo como os outros lhe trataram há seis anos atrás. Enquanto transbordava em felicidade ao sonho, tão intimamente desejado, finalmente realizado não se permitia enxergar o que se passava a sua volta. Estava tão envaidecida do seu "amor" que se negava naquela época notar o desconforto dos próximos quando mencionavam o nome de Hideki. Hanabi naquela ocasião sempre desconversava quando não dirigia palavras indiferentes. Como fora tola, pensou Hinata, todos sabiam e ela também. No intimo, lá no fundo sempre soubera.

Do dia para noite o garoto que sempre observara a distancia havia a notado. Durante dez anos esteve ao seu lado, falara com ele, estudara na mesma turma, sem ser notada. E assim como passe de mágica ele em certo dia voltou-se para ela e lhe disse como estava bonita. Um sonho perfeito de mais. E aquele olhar lhe confirmava outra vez, Naruto também sabia.

— Você sabe de tudo, não é? - os olhos brilharam novamente enquanto Naruto encolhia os ombros. – desde quando você sabe disso? Heim? Me fala..

A voz embargada de Hinata cortava o coração de Naruto. Ela sofrera tanto quanto ele, mas sua dor foi lhe causada por circunstancias do destino, uma doença, mas a de Hinata não. Ela havia sido vitima de um ser humano corrompido pela maldade e ambição. Ficou a par da historia graça a Hiashi, quando decidira que nunca deixaria ninguém machucá-la.

— Me responda Naruto.

Naruto tomou-lhe as mãos frias. Os olhos azuis encaram-na determinado.

— Seu pai me contou sobre Hideki, por isso digo que você não deveria deixar esse canalha lhe abater… - Hinata soltou suas mãos das de Naruto enquanto este falava. Para seu desespero ela o encarava indgnada. – Hinata, eu …

— Eu não acredito nisso – murmurou Hinata com um sorriso derrotado no rosto alvo – então… todos continuaram a rir de mim?

— Não Hinata, do que você esta falando?

Naruto levantou-se começando a ficar em pânico. O rosto alvo de Hinata ficava mais pálido, os olhos sem vida.

— Ninguém está rindo de você. Nunca riram. Olha o que aquele cara fez foi errado mais seu pai e os outros só estavam preocupados com você.

— **NÃO.** – gritou Hinata com os olhos banhados em lagrimas – você não sabe nada. Você nunca entenderia.

Naruto queria se aproximar de Hinata, lhe abraçar e sussurrar no ouvido que tudo estava bem, que ele a amava. Mas a Hyuuga parecia transtornada de mais, sacudia o corpo jogando os cabelos negros de um lado para outro enquanto murmurava palavras desconexas entre os soluços.

— Hinata, por favor, me escuta – Naruto se aproximou da morena colocando as mãos em seus ombros, porém a mulher o repeliu se afastando dele.

— **Não toque em mim! **

Se afastando sentou-se em uma cadeira e segurou a cabeça

— Você também estava rindo de mim, não é mesmo? Mas é claro que estava. Como não estaria? Sou uma mulher tão estúpida. – riu friamente. – eles também sabem que eu contratei você? E eu, a idiota achando que não sabiam de nada. Como sou tola. Sempre me fizeram de boba, desde que me conheço sempre houve alguém que se aproveitava de mim, se não era nos deveres escolares era em casa, mas como eu sempre tive medo que me rejeitasse eu o fazia, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo usada.

" mas eu era tão insignificante, tão fraca. Nunca consegui fazer nada direto. Eu nunca consegui me esquecer dos olhos de reprovação e piedade do meu pai enquanto cometia erro atrás de erro. "_Você não serve para ser a herdeira das industrias Hyuugas"_ foi assim que ele me disse depois de mais um fracasso meu. Aos olhos do meu pai sempre fui uma decepção e dos outros só causava pena. Você não entenderia esse sentimento. Sentir ser jogada de lado por ser desajeitada. Ser descartável.

As grosas lagrimas caiam pesada no piso de madeira. A chuva cair lá fora.

— Você não é nada disso Hinata – murmurou Naruto com a voz rouca.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e encarou Naruto com os olhos cintilando devido ao choro. Um sorriso de desdém surgiu nos lábios finos.

— Quem é você para dizer uma coisa dessas a mim? – perguntou com tom de desprezo na voz.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Hinata.

— Você nem se quer me conhece. O que? quantos dias nos conhecemos? dois, três? – ela se levantou furiosa – você não faz parte da minha vida, não sabe o que eu passei. Acha mesmo que algumas horas ao meu lado e o que meu pai lhe contou é o suficiente para me entender. Pois bem Naruto, não é.

— **É.** – gritou Naruto igualmente furioso. Mesmo ela estando inconformada com a vida ele não merecia aquele tratamento. _Poxa,_ ele havia enfrentado uma tempestade por causa dela - verdade senhorita Hyuuga Hinata . – devolveu no mesmo tom de voz. – não sei nada a respeito de sua vida sofrida.

Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula com o tom sarcástico na voz de Naruto.

— Acha que sou um mártir? – indagou indignada.

— E não é. Ficando ai chorando pelos cantos. Ninguém me ama. Ninguém gosta de mim.

Os olhos pratas se estreitaram furiosos, enquanto o alvo em questão mantinha-se indiferente a aquele olhar assassino.

— Cresça Hinata. A vida é assim, ela é dura. Há tanto sofrimento quanto felicidade por ai. Mas isso não é motivo para se entregar tão facilmente.

— Você não pa..

— Não passei pelo que você passou – concluiu Naruto revirando os olhos, irritado. Não queria ter chegado aquele ponto, mas Hinata o havia tirado do serio. - sim, não passei, mas tive momentos tão ruins ou até mesmo piores que os seus e estou aqui. Vivo.

Encarou a Hyuuga que sustentou o olhar. Se não fosse pelo fato de estar terrivelmente furioso com aquela pequena mulher, Naruto teria notado como linda ficava Hinata brava, com o queixo erguido em desafio e principalmente atraente naquele vestido branco, úmido que lhe permitia uma verdadeira visão do corpo esquio da Hyuuga e suas deliciosas curvas.

— Não é só por que um imbecil falou algumas palavras indelicadas e lhe provocou uma desilusão que você deve se afundar em um poço de lamentos e deixar de viver.

— Então foi isso que lhe disseram? – rebateu Hinata tão furiosa quanto o loiro.

— Como assim? – perguntou Naruto agora confuso.

Hinata desviou os olhos para lareira.

— Não foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia…. Eu iria encontrar com Hideki no centro da cidade, mas ele não estava lá na hora marcada. Então eu liguei, mas ele não atendia. Foi ai que decidi ir na casa dele. – Hinata parou pensativa, como se estivesse recordando do ocorrido.

— Então?

— Então eu o encontrei em casa. Seus pais haviam viajado e a residência estava uma bagunça como se tivesse tido uma festa. Eu o procurei, fui até o seu quarto e o encontrei na cama com outra garota. Eu fiquei chocada ele estava semi nu e cheirava a álcool, na verdade o quarto inteiro cheirava a álcool. Eu perguntei a ele o que aquilo significava e ele me olhou meio tonto e sorriu para mim. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do cheiro dele quando veio para cima de mim. Eu tendei me esquivar, mas ele ignorou dizendo que eu não precisava ficar com ciúmes da outra garota, por que ele também daria a mim o mesmo tratamento – Hinata crispou os lábios enquanto Naruto apertava o punho furioso. - Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte que eu, e assim ele me jogou no chão e começou a me beijar com aquele cheiro de álcool. Eu gritava e me debatia dizendo que não queria, que ele parasse mais isso só o enfurecia, me apertando e me beijando com mais violência.

Hinata fechou os olhos, ainda podia sentir a fúria de Hideki os socos que ele havia lhe dado. Naquele mesmo dia sozinha em seu quarto viu as marcas da fúria de um homem e percebeu o quão frágil era.

— Ele.. – começou Naruto sem conseguir concluir. O sangue fervia nas veias.

— Eu lutei com toda a força que tinha. Depois de um tempo irritado ele me soltou. Disse que eu ficasse com meu jeito puritano que ele não queria uma idiota como eu, sem atrativos, e o que ele tinha tentado fazer era só por dó por que ninguém iria quer uma garota estranha como eu. Me disse que só estava comigo por que meu pai havia lhe pagado. Depois voltou para junto da outra garota que apenas ria de tudo.

Se a tempestade não caísse forte do lado de fora da cabana e não estivesse tão distante da casa grade Naruto certamente em algumas horas estaria indo para cadeia sobe a legação de assassinato tal era o ódio que sentia por aquele homem chamado Hideki.

— Mas ele estava certo. Quem iria me querer? Sou tão insignificante.

Os lábios finos de Hinata esboçaram um sorriso amarelo.

— Eu já disse para parar de falar isso. – rosnou Naruto entre os dentes – você não é nada disso.

— Naruto não precisa fingir para mim. Eu sei que nunca despertei o interesse de ninguém. Nem fui convidada para o baile, na faculdade ninguém me convidou para sair. Eu…

Naruto interrompeu as palavras de Hinata, colocou a mão em seu queixo para levantar-lhe o rosto e, sem que esperasse, cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. Hinata ficou imobilizada ao contato dos lábios do loiro, que deslizaram suaves, mas firmes sobre os dela, em uma carícia gentil e intensa. Ela entreabriu ligeiramente os lábios num suspiro, possibilitando que ele introduzisse a língua em sua boca. O movimento da língua de Naruto dentro de sua boca era tão delicado e tão doce que seu corpo relaxou e seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco mais em total entrega. Sentia agora o prazer e a excitação percorrer-lhe o corpo. Agarrou aos braços de Naruto para manter o equilíbrio, de início ela somente se deixou beijar, correspondendo depois com igual ardor.

Naruto soltou um gemido e suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo de Hinata, pressionando-a contra seu próprio corpo enquanto seus lábios continuavam exigindo beijos cada vez mais profundos.

Hinata passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, quase estrangulando-o na tentativa de tê-lo ainda mais junto de si. Ela sentiu uma das mãos de Naruto descer por suas costas, apertando-a ainda mais até que ela roçou em uma parte enrijecida do corpo dele. Assustada, tentou se afastar dele, mas Naruto a puxou com mais força contra si.

— Então, deixe-me provar – sussurrou, beijando-a no rosto e escorregando os lábios até o ouvido dela. – que você está errada.

Hinata suspirou languida e soltou um gemido quando ele enfiou a mão pela abertura do vestido branco e acariciou-lhe o seio.

— É. – murmurou Hinata perdida na sensação que os beijos do loiro lhe causavam, mas recuou quando sentiu a mão dele puxar a laça do vestido deixando descoberto um seio.

— Não tem para onde ir – disse ele, seguindo-a até que as costas dela atingiram a parede. Os olhos azuis agora escurecidos de desejo brilhavam em sua direção.

— Na-naruto – balbuciou Hinata corada. A morena não temia os olhos do homem, mas sim o que eles provocavam nela, uma sensação que nunca sentira antes. Temia que se ele aproximasse mais cederia a tudo, a todas as vontades dele. – acho qu-que é bom vo-você pa-parar com a bri-brincadeira.

— Não estou brincado – disse rouco – apenas vou lhe provar que está errada.

Hinata se apertou à parede.

— Bem, podemos fazer isso aqui, se quiser, mas eu preferiria a cama. – sorriu malicioso.

— O quê? - perguntou Hinata, intensamente corada. _Deus! Aquele não era o Naruto que conhecia._ Pensou a morena sem fôlego.

A tensão entre os dois era tão forte que abafava os trovões e a chuva que cai do lado de fora cabana.

— Isto... — Ele se debruçou, dobrou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Ela segurou a respiração, meio temerosa, meio seduzida pela sensação.

— Sua pele é doce, Hina. Não me lembro de ter sentido um gosto tão doce antes. Você é toda doce assim?

Ela não sabia, mas esperava que sim se isso significava que ele continuaria. Num suspiro fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede, quando ele voltou sua atenção para o seu pescoço. Aquelas sensações intensas tornava-lhe os membros pesados e ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos dele, para segurá-lo mais perto. Deveria lutar, reagir, protestar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Mesmo a mente lhe dizendo que aquilo era inconcebível seu corpo se recusava a obedecê-la tremendo a cada toque de Naruto. Deus! Nunca se sentira assim, tão excitada, tão quente. Era errado, mas queria que ele continuasse, há como queria.

Ele abaixou a outra alça do vestido por seus braços, expondo-lhe a pele alva à medida que fazia a peça escorregar beijava-a ao mesmo tempo. Segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura, capturou um dos bicos túrgidos entre os dentes e deu-lhe uma leve mordida.

— Oh - alguma coisa profunda em seu ventre despertou-lhe a fome por mais. Seus joelhos se curvavam, mas Naruto a segurava com força, suportando seu peso. Ele continuou a dar atenção aos seios, primeiro um, depois o outro, até que ela pensou que gritaria de prazer.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que não protestava? apenas sentindo a antecipação excitante sobre o que ele faria a seguir. Não fora assim que se sentiu quando Hideki lhe agarrou. Naquele dia repulsa e nojo foram as únicas coisas que aquele homem lhe despertara, e durante muito tempo temeu se aproximar de outros homens. E enquanto lia aqueles romances quentes em suas noites solitárias se perguntava se realmente uma mulher podia sentir as sensações descritas nas historias. Não acreditava. Mas agora suas duvidas desapareceram. Pois Naruto era como os heróis de seus romances.

Finalmente o vestido caiu no chão. O rubor subiu as bochechas de Hinata quando ele voltou a seus seios antes de escorregar a boca para seu ventre, e ajoelhar-se diante dela. Correu a língua em torno de seu umbigo, fazendo-a arrepiar de novo. Ela gemeu de vergonha. Tudo o que vestia agora eram as meias e as sandálias e a calcinha. Naruto segurou-lhe os quadris, mantendo-a imóvel, enquanto beijava o caminho de descida. Quando percebeu seu objetivo, sua primeira reação foi de choque e vergonha. Ela agarrou a cabeça de Naruto tentando levantá-la.

— Na-Naruto.. pa-pare… - murmurrou.

Com um gemido Naruto se levantou e tomou-a nos braços, o jeans molhado da jaqueta arranhando sua pele nua. Senhor! Ele estava completamente vestido e ela completamente nua!. Naruto a deitou na cama na outra extremidade da cabana e lhe removeu as sandálias, olhando-a intensamente enquanto corria a mão por seu tornozelo até as meias.

Hinata cobriu os seios em uma atitude automática o que fez Naruto rir. Ela era uma graça toda envergonhada. Ele tirou as mãos dela e cobriu sua boca num beijo exigente, e feroz e depois sussurrou:

— Você é linda, meu bem, não precisa ter vergonha.

Antes que Hinata protestasse ele voltou a beijá-la, a boca, o pescoço, o seios fazendo uma trilha de prazer. O corpo miúdo tremia em resposta aos toques do loiro deixando louco de excitação. Nunca uma mulher havia o deixado louco de desejo com apenas o roçar de sua pele morena conta a alva. Hinata era delicada e vulnerável e estava toda entregue a ele. Sua mão hábil percorreu o ventre da morena e se enroscou na calcinha de ceda. Por _Kami_! Ela estava toda molhada. Hinata ofegante, enterrou as unhas nas costas dele e arqueou o quadril para que ele pudesse acariciar suas partes íntimas e ele num movimento dramático rasgou sua peça intima.

— Oh, Naruto... — Hinata arfou, sentindo o corpo pulsar em crescente tensão quando ele tocou suas partes íntimas, agora sem o impedimento de tecido algum.

Ela se contorceu sobre o lençol, segurando o tecido com força com as duas mãos porque temia que, se não se segurasse em alguma coisa, evaporaria como a neblina da manhã, tal era a intensidade que o toque do Naruto lhe provocava.

— Naruto — gemeu, enquanto ele percorria com beijos o caminho para sua intimidade.

Arquejou quando ele encontrou um novo ponto de intenso prazer para beijar. A língua dele era hábil e experiente a acariciava naquele ponto fazendo todo o corpo da morena formigar, pronto para mais, querendo mais, precisando de mais. Seus quadris agiam naquele momento por conta própria, movimentando-se para cima na ânsia de receber mais beijos e mais carícias.

Soltou a mão que apertava os lençóis e enfiou as nos cabelos loiros e desgrenhados de Naruto, incentivando-o a satisfazer o desejo de seu corpo. Sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão, quando os lábios de Naruto tocaram o centro de sua excitação. Seu corpo vibrou na cama, sentindo cada um de seus poros latejar. Com a respiração acelerada, ela soltou um suspiro.

— Mais ..- gemeu.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou o rosto corado cheio de desejo.

Sua voz era rouca e tensa quando murmurou:

— Você é tão doce, Hina. - beijou-a sob a orelha, passando-lhe a língua até ela estremecer de prazer.

As mãos tremulas de Hinata soltaram os cabelos loiros e se enroscaram na jaqueta jeans dele. Não pensava mais em nada, movida pelo desejo intenso só queria sentir a pele morena do loiro contra sua.

— Naruto — disse de novo, a única palavra coerente em que pensava.

Tão excitado e louco de desejo quanto ela, Naruto foi retirando com urgência a peças de roupas que incomodava o tão desejado contato enquanto beijava Hinata, um beijo guloso e exigente, quase violento. As peças aos poucos voaram pelo quarto. Então ele se moveu para cima dela, separando-lhe as coxas com os joelhos e pressionou em baixo, insinuando aquela parte masculina de si mesmo dentro da intimidade vulnerável e úmida que sua boca tinha deixado tão recentemente. Sua espessura invasora era ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante e excitante.

— Depressa — arquejou, com medo que ele mudasse de idéia. — Por favor!

Hinata afagou enquanto Naruto segurou-lhe os quadris, levantou-o e ao mesmo tempo pressionou para a frente.

— Tão aconchegante – sussurrou rouco.

Hinata ergueu os quadris para ele se aprofundar e sentiu uma pontada intensa percorrê-la. Gemeu. Estava feito. Mas a imobilidade de Naruto a surpreendeu. Até aquele momento, fora fluido, movendo-se, seduzindo, acariciando, criando um ritmo sedutor. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele.

— Eu machuquei você? – os olhos azuis perscrutavam o rosto de Hinata, preocupado a procura de um resquício de dor ou sofrimento. – você está bem?

De forma absurda, as lagrimas lhe correram no canto dos olhos. Ele sabia, e ainda assim…

— Eu estou bem – respondeu em um fio de voz – por favor, continue.

— Tem certeza?

Hinata assentiu impossibilitada de falar.

Naruto se inclinou sobre ela e pôs as mãos aos lados de seu corpo. Começou a mover-se para frente e para trás; calmamente, abrindo caminho entre seus quadris. Tirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e beijou-lhe os olhos fechados, o nariz e as faces, todo o tempo se movendo dentro dela, acendendo de novo a paixão e o prazer. Hinata sentia que crescia por dentro como se perfurasse sua garganta. A agitação começou a crescer e a crescer até que seu corpo se abriu cada vez mais. Os dedos de Naruto entrelaçaram os dela e ele segurou-lhe as mãos contra o travesseiro, um gesto ao mesmo tempo inocente e íntimo.

Ela ergueu os quadris para ele e se ajustou ao leve desconforto, com nova antecipação. Os músculos de Naruto tremiam, como se estivesse se controlando com grande esforço.

Instintivamente, ela foi ao encontro de suas investidas gentis. Ele libertou-lhe as mãos e começou a acariciá-la de novo. Quando a tensão atingiu o ponto de febre e ela arqueou a cabeça contra o travesseiro cravando as unhas nas costas de Naruto.

— Naruto! — gritou com todas as suas forças ao mesmo tempo em que o gozo se aproximava para ela.

— Hinata – gemeu Naruto ofegante contra a pele de Hinata.

A cama se movia como se tivesse vida própria e na pequena cabana se ouvia o som de pele contra pele. Naruto grunhia, gemia e suava. Ou talvez fosse Hinata que grunhia, gemia e suava. Sabia que ele estava falando, mas as palavras estavam além de sua compreensão. Todos seus sentidos estavam concentrados no que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido em toda sua vida. Nem sequer se tinha atrevido a sonhar que era possível sentir prazer daquele modo.

— Naruto …. - Hinata logo escutava seus gemidos. Parecia estar agonizando. Ficou sem respiração e uma cascata de fogos de artifício explodiu em seu interior. Aquela sensação se prolongou e se prolongou até que o membro chegou ao limite e não pôde continuar penetrando-a mais profundamente.

De algum lugar muito longínquo, Hinata sentiu que as pernas escorregavam sobre a seda e caiu em um profundo sono antes que Naruto tivesse saído dela.

Hinata acordou com a luz do sol sobre seus olhos. Os pássaros cantavam alegres comemorado o céu azul e o calor do sol depois de uma terrível tempestade. A hyuuga piscou os olhos se acostumando com a claridade, sentia se um pouco dolorida e cansada. Tentou se mover, mas uma mão a impediu. Ela olhou por um bom tempo aquele braço forte de pele morena que lhe abraçava pela cintura até sentir as maças do rosto arde de vergonha ao se recordar da noite anterior. Se virou e contemplou aquele anjo dourado dormir profundamente. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Em apenas poucos dias ele a fez mais feliz que toda a sua vida.

Tocando de leve o rosto de linhas perfeitas ela desejou que pelo menos dessa vez tivesse encontrado seu príncipe, mas antes que seu coração enchesse de esperanças abandonou tal idéia. Não valeria apena sofrer mais. Ele já lhe fizera muito, mais do que qualquer um havia feito por ela, não podia esperar mais dele.

Com delicadeza inclinou a cabeça até seu rosto.

— Obrigado – sussurrou dando um selinho nos lábios - eu te amo.

Levantou-se, já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Olá pessoal *olha a cara de pau*

::::Começando as desculpas::::  
Bem, eu havia prometido que iria postar o capitulo na ferias, mas quando elas chegaram eu não tinha idéia do quão podre eu estava. Poxa, tirei do atraso todo o sono que perdi nesses últimos cinco meses… nunca dormi tanto em minha vida XD… depois de ter matado a saudade de casa e comido a comida de mamãe ' ai como senti falta dela" eu comecei a escrever o capitulo, dai estava indo tudo bem até eu empacar no hentai.. não saia merda nenhuma ... imagina a frustração TT-TT... e eu não queria postar qualquer coisa né ...principalmente sendo o meu primeiro hentai... depois de tudo finalmente o capitulo. desculpa se o hentai não ficou bom, sabem como é que é né  
espero que vocês tenham gostado , por favor se gostaram comente, se não também comentem, se quiserem dizer que estão com raiva de mim e tudo mais, comentem =.=  
sei que não mereço o perdão de vocês TT-TT depois e lhes abandonar assim...

Obrigado por todos os comentários, o próximo capitulo será emocionante (^_^)


	13. Desculpas

**Capitulo** XIII – _Desculpas_

As pálpebras pestanejaram enquanto a luz forte insidia sobre elas. Naruto se mexeu inquieto virando se para outro lado cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Os pássaros cantavam alegres comemorando o calor dos raios do sol. Aos poucos a temperatura foi se elevando e aquela pequena cabana no meio do campo tornou-se insuportável de habitar. Ainda sonolento o Uzumaki levantou a cabeça para avaliar o ambiente, só depois de alguns minutos olhando os raios do sol que iluminava a pequena mesa da caba posta perto da janela, foi que se recordou do acontecido da noite anterior. Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios do loiro e um nome foi pronunciado sem som algum; Hinata. Seu anjo. Não esperava que um dia pudesse amar novamente, mas como não amar aquela mulher.

Quando se sentou na cama coçando os cabelos loiros bagunçados foi que percebeu que faltava algo, ou melhor, alguém. Hinata. Com a imagem da mulher amada em sua mente o loiro se levantou em um salto. Nu procurou a Hyuuga por toda a cabana, mas ela parecia não se encontrar lá como suas roupas também não se encontravam em canto algum.

— Para onde você foi Hinata? – murmurou o loiro se vestindo com presa sentindo uma onde de pânico – por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira.

Saiu da cabana como um relâmpago dourado. Suas preocupações não eram infundadas, Hinata lhe mostrara noite passada que não estava emocionalmente equilibrada, e temia depois de todas as aquelas revelações que pudesse fazer algo principalmente contra sua vida.

— Por Kami! - Exclamou Naruto apavorado, não podia perdê-la, não agora que havia encontrado.

Por que não havia lhe dito que a amava.

….

Era mais difícil do que imaginou, pensou Hinata quando se aproximava da grande mansão da família Hyuuga. Apertou as mãos com força lutando contra a imensa vontade de voltar para trás, para os braços de Naruto, ao lado dele tinha a sensação de segurança e proteção. Agora ali diante daquela casa com tantas lembranças sentia-se tão frágil e insignificante, tão fraca. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante. _" E não é. Ficando ai chorando pelos cantos. Ninguém me ama. Ninguém gosta de mim…. Cresça Hinata. A vida é assim, ela é dura. Há tanto sofrimento quanto felicidade por ai. Mas isso não é motivo para se entregar tão facilmente… sim, não passei, mas tive momentos tão ruins ou até mesmo piores que os seus e estou aqui vivo."_, as palavras de Naruto a reconfortaram, podia ouvir sua voz grossa e firme até mesmo furiosa quando a respondeu na noite anterior. Ele tinha razão, até aquele momento sempre chorou pelos seus fracassos, sempre culpou seu pai por sua desilusão e naquele momento também a sua irmã. Não era culpa de ninguém se ela se desiludiu. Ela era a única culpada, apenas ela. Não iria mais chorar, não mais. Seria forte como Naruto a ensinara.

Quando atravessou a porta logo sentiu os olhares dos empregados sobre ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior se negando a aceitar os sentimentos de pena e inferioridade que começava a sentir. Seria forte.

— Hinata! Graças a Kami você voltou, estávamos tão preocupados – Tenten prendeu a Hyuuga em um abraço apertado – você desapareceu naquela tempestade então o Naruto-kun foi atrás de você. Você o encontrou? Neji também quis ir atrás de ti, mas Hiashi não permitiu. Estava tão preocupada. Você está bem né?

Olhou Hinata de cima em baixo procurando algum sinal de ferimento ou aparente dor. A Hyuuga limitou-se a sorrir, Tenten parecia uma velha matraca, ao mesmo tempo corou se recordando do que acontecera entre ela e Naruto.

— Papai não permitiu que fossem atrás de mim? Por quê? – indagou surpresa.

— Ele disse que Naruto cuidaria de você. Que a ele você ouviria já que era seu namorado. Neji ficou furioso, mas Hiashi-sama não deixou ninguém sair de casa. Hanabi chorou a noite inteira.

— Onde está minha irmã?

— Hinata… por favor, não faça nada precipitado.

— Ela está no seu quarto? – a Hyuuga não esporou que a morena respondesse e muito menos deixou esta lhe impedir a passagem. Quando Tenten segurou seu braço ela o puxou com força e subiu as escadas, decidida, deixando as palavras da amiga para trás.

O quarto da Hyuuga mais nova ficava no final do corredor, próximo ao quarto de Hiashi. Assim foi escolhido quando a mãe de Hinata morrera no parto da filha mais nova, a morena na época tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Antes do nascimento de Hanabi aquele era seu quarto, mas como ela era um bebê e não tinha a mãe para cuidar dela acharam apropriado que ficasse lá. Hinata era apenas uma criança, mas nunca se esqueceria do velório de sua mãe, a partir daquele dia não era mais a filha única e também nunca mais veria a querida mãe. "_pobre Hiashi, ficar sozinho com duas meninas, Hanabi é apenas um bebê.", "Será difícil criar essas crianças sozinho, pobre Hiashi perder a esposa desse jeito." _Hinata ouvia os comentários dos parentes em silêncio encolhida atrás de um grande arranjo floral abraçando a pequena boneca de pano que sua mãe lhe fizera. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Porque a sua mãe estava deitada naquela caixa feia.

Quanto mais próximo ao quarto, mais vivas as lembranças ficavam. Quando fechou o caixão de sua mãe seus olhos se regalaram e Hinata saiu do esconderijo gritando para que não fechasse a caixa onde a mamãe dormia. "_aonde tão levando a mamãe… deixa a mamãe aqui, é minha mãe" _gritava com enormes olhos acinzentados marejados de lagrimas. Ela com as pequenas mãos agarraram a calça de um homem alto tentando pará-lo, mas este não se mexeu, ninguém se mexeu apenas olharam para ela com desdém. Implorava, pedia e chorava mais ninguém se importava com seu desespero até seu pai aparecer. "_cale-se Hinata, não envergonhe mais a família", _foram suas palavras e com medo engoliu suas lagrimas e deixou que levassem sua mãe. Só mais tarde foi entender que nunca mais veria ela e que agora tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar da irmã mais nova.

Mas as coisas sempre foram ao contrário, pois Hanabi era mais forte e mais determinada que ela, nunca precisara de sua ajuda.

Recolheu toda a sua coragem e bateu na porta e uma voz conhecida respondeu dizendo para que entrasse. Quando Hinata entrou encontrou a irmã de costas para ela ajeitando o vestido de noiva.

— Tenten, por favor, me ajuda aqui. Não consigo fechar esses grampos, acho que comi de mais nesse final de semana. – Hinata se aproximou em silêncio e começou a encaixar os pequenos feixes do vestido branco – você falou com a Hinata, eu vi ela entrando agora pouco. Ela está bem?

— Sim, está ótima. – respondeu Hinata fechando o ultimo feixe.

Hanabi virou-se imediatamente, o rosto pequeno, porém mais moreno da jovem expressava espanto, os olhos muito abertos e lábios entreabertos. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, a voz simplesmente não saiu.

— Hanabi por que você fez aquilo?

A pergunta soou tão natural e fria que a própria Hinata se surpreendeu.

— Hinata-nee-chan, me desculpe, eu .. eu..

Começou Hanabi um tanto quanto desnorteada e pela primeira vez Hinata realmente viu sua irmã e por Kami ela não era aquilo que sempre idealizara. Hanabi era apenas uma garota, com tantos defeitos quanto qualidades. Sua irmã mais nova aos seus olhos sempre lhe pareceu mais forte, mais determinada e principalmente melhor que ela, sempre a vira como mais bonita e inteligente, com uma aura brilhante, no entanto, Hanabi era uma mulher comum, e naquele vestido branco encarando-a com a pele mais pálida do que o normal e uma expressão que denunciava sua fraqueza, notou que em toda sua vida sempre se enganara.

— Só me responda Hanabi – insistiu - eu juro que procurei uma explicação para o que você fez. Se foi algo que eu fiz que a magoasse, mas eu não consigo descobrir o motivo. O que eu fiz a você para que quisesse se vingar de mim? Você sempre foi melhor do que eu. Papai sempre preferiu você do que a mim. Ele confiava as atividades da família a você, sempre te elogiava, tinha orgulho da filha mais nova, o prodígio, agora eu…

— Ele te protegia. – interrompeu Hanabi em um misto de culpa e raiva.

Hinata a encarou surpresa. O rosto pequeno que antes aparentava confusão agora mostrava um misto de remorso, raiva e abandono que simplesmente desconsertou a Hyuuga mais velha.

— Como?

Hanabi suspirou pesarosa e sentou-se na beirada da cama de colcha branca. O quarto era grande onde reinava a cor branca e moveis requintados. A jovem apertou as mãos sobre o colo olhando-as enquanto o fazia. Um sorriso triste se formou nos lábios. Ficou ali em silêncio por uns instantes organizando seus tumultuados sentimentos e depois voltou a olhar a irmã mais velha ainda com o sorriso abatido nos lábios e um olhar amargurado.

— Papai sempre te protegeu. O que você diz não é verdade, eu nunca fui a preferida do papai, mas sim você. – confessou ressentida.

— Eu?

— É. Nee-chan, você era a irmã mais fraca, a que ficava doente com freqüência, a que tinha o rosto da mamãe. – mordicou o lábio inferior tentando conter as lagrimas que começavam a se formar – você lembra a mamãe. A filha doce, tímida e encantadora. Não chamava a atenção, mas papai sempre se preocupava. Você era a filha perfeita dele, agora eu não. eu…

— Hanabi. Papai apenas me recriminava. Expressava o quanto estava decepcionado comigo ao contrario de você que sempre fazia tudo certo.

— **E eu tinha outra escolha?** – gritou em plenas lagrimas – **eu era aquela que matou a mamãe.**

Hinata entreabriu a boca para falar algo mais nada saiu de sua boca. Em momento algum havia se perguntado se Hanabi sofria pela perda da mãe. Sempre invejara o lado forte dela, o fato de nunca expressar a falta que sentia da mãe ao contrário dela que as vezes a noite sozinha em seu quarto chorava desejando que ela estive ao seu lado.

— O que mais eu poderia fazer para que papai não me odiasse, do que ser a filha que não lhe dava trabalho. – continuou Hanabi ressentida – eu fazia tudo o que ele pedia, me esforçava para ser sempre perfeita, só para ouvir ele dizer que sentia orgulho de mim para que ele me amasse e se preocupasse comigo como se preocupava com você. Ele te ama tanto.

— Mas ele a ama também. – sussurrou Hinata sentindo-se a pior mulher do mundo. Como não havia percebido a dor da irmã?

— Mas você é a filha que lembra a mamãe e eu a que a matou. Eu tinha muito medo de que nunca chegasse a gostar de mim, que me odiasse. Papai sempre se preocupava com você. Ele ficava louco de preocupação quando você ficava doente ou quando se machucava. Por que você acha que ele pagou a Hideki para fazer aquilo? Por que ele queria protegê-la, fazer você feliz. Quando foi embora daquele jeito ele mandou que a vigiasse. Ele sempre soube o que acontecia com você. Ele foi à sua formatura sem você saber.

Hinata passando as mãos nos cabelos negros sentou-se na cadeira próxima ao aparador atordoada com toda a confissão ressentida da irmã. Era difícil acreditar naquelas palavras, pois em suas memórias a imagem que evocava do seu pai era sempre autoritária e decepcionada. Hanabi só podia estar equivocada em seu julgamento, jamais seu pai a culparia pela morte de sua mãe, aquele havia sido uma fatalidade, a culpa não era dela e de ninguém. Hanabi era o orgulho da família e seu também. Ela sempre a admirou e a invejou. Papai nunca demonstrara estar preocupado, pelo contrário, sempre demonstrou sua clara decepção por não ser forte e determinada como Hanabi.

— Eu sempre tive inveja de você Hinata – confessou a moça em prantos tirando a irmã de seus pensamentos.

— Inveja de mim? Por quê? Você sempre foi melhor do que eu. Eu gostaria de ser a metade da mulher que você é.

A jovem começou a rir enquanto as lagrimas rolavam pela face pequena.

— Por que ser como eu? Eu não valho nada Hinata. Passei a minha vida tentando impressionar meu pai e você nunca fez isso, mesmo sendo na maioria das vezes covarde não escondia seus medos e quando tentava fazer algo dava o seu máximo. Mas não era para impressionar ninguém, mas sim a si mesma e depois de mais uma recriminação do papai você sorria para mim e diz que da próxima vez faria melhor. Não tinha ódio de papai, do Neji ou de mim. Nunca nos maltratou por papai brigar com você. Mas eu tinha raiva de você. Por isso eu fiz aquilo, mas… mas me arrependo tanto.

Mais lagrimas rolaram pelo roto da jovem, porém Hinata não a interrompeu queria ouvi-la, ouvir cada palavra de rancor, medo e sofrimento que a irmã havia escondido todos aqueles anos por de trás de uma fachada de força e indiferença.

— Naquela época papai havia outra vez dado aquele olhar dele de que tudo estava do jeito que ele previa e deu as costas. Eu era pequena e não entendia que esse era o jeito dele de demonstrar seu afeto. Estava com tanta raiva que não podia ficar em casa, queria fazer algo errado para que ele brigasse comigo como sempre fazia com você. Então sai de casa escondida durante a noite com uma colega. – ela deu um sorriso e limpou o rosto machado pela maquiagem – tinha apenas onze anos naquela época e minha colega me levou a casa de um amigo do Hideki ali havia um festa..

— Hana-chan, você não fez nada de errado? – assustou-se Hinata.

— Oh, não o que você está pensando, mas fiz algo terrível naquela noite. No meio da festa uns garotos começaram a me incomoda querendo fazer certas coisas. Queria ser rebelde, mas nem tanto. Foi quando Hideki apareceu e me salvou dos garotos que me molestavam. Desde então nos tornamos amigos.

— Ele que sugeriu aquele plano? – indagou Hinata sentindo a garganta seca e um terrível calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

— Não. Fui eu – confessou a Hyuuga mais nova encarando os olhos perolados da irmã. – sabia que gostava dele e ele precisava de dinheiro então contei tudo sobre você, na verdade, exagerei um pouco. Entenda eu estava com muita raiva de papai queria me vingar de algum jeito e de certa forma de você também, então disse para ele coisas terríveis, que era uma garota estranha sem personalidade e fácil de manipular entre outras coisas que não me lembro e que seria uma boa oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro se ele se aproximasse de você.

"então contei ao papai que você estava apaixonada e fiz com que a idéia parecesse perfeita sem que ele percebesse a minha intenção. E tudo fluiu naturalmente, mas eu não esperava que você iria ficar tão feliz e cada dia que passava eu me sentia mal pelo que havia feito. Eu estava lhe enganando e usando-a para me vingar. Quando concebi aquela idéia não pensei que você pode sair magoada no final, quando comecei me dar conta já era tarde. E ultimo golpe foi quando você me visitou nesse quarto aquele dia… – mordeu os lábios com a voz embargada enquanto Hinata mirava a janela, tensa - .. me confidenciando que sempre sentira inveja de mim por que eu sempre fui mais forte do que você e assim me abraçou pedindo desculpas dizendo que me amava muito e que apesar disso sempre fui um orgulho e exemplo para você. Meu mundo desmoronou. Eu era um monstro, brincando com minha própria irmã. Minha irmã que me amava.

Ela fez uma pausa esperando que Hinata se manifestasse, gritasse, batesse nela, mas nada. A Hyuuga apenas continuou a olhar a janela sem demonstrar nenhum sinal, nem de raiva ou de perdão.

— Eu fui atrás do Hideki e pedi para que ele se afastasse de você, mas ele se recusou. Gostou da idéia de ficar rico e ter uma mulher fácil de manipular. Insisti varias vezes, mas ele estava determinado. Então você descobriu tudo. Hinata eu quis tanto lhe dizer que a culpa era minha, que eu tinha planejado tudo aquilo, mas fiquei com tanto medo que você me odiasse, que não me perdoasse. Que todos me odiassem no final das contas. Eu me arrependo tanto. Tanto.

Hanabi se levantou e foi em direção a irmã que permanecia imóvel na cadeira, como uma bela estátua grega. O silêncio de Hinata a desesperava.

— Hinata! Hinata!

Um sonoro tapa pôde ser ouvido no quarto e Hanabi pôs as mãos do lado da face onde Hinata a esbofeteara. Hinata a encarava com os olhos marejados de lagrimas os lábios tremiam em um misto de raiva e decepção. Nunca Hanabi havia visto sua irmã tão furiosa.

Hinata pensou enquanto ouvia a confissão da irmã que nunca a perdoaria pelo que fizera a ela. Aquilo era mais que uma traição. Hanabi a enganara, a iludira, por quê? Por vingança, raiva, inveja! O pior de tudo foi à desilusão que provocara a ela, pois já havia se conformado em ficar de lado, mas Hideki a encheu de falsas esperanças e sonhos deixando-a criar ilusões para depois destruí-las como um castelo de cartas. Naquele momento sentiu-se a mais miserável das mulheres e também tão envergonhada, agira como uma completa idiota. Mas quando apertou a maçaneta da porta na intenção de fugir mais uma vez uma voz lhe sussurrou "_vai fugir? Sabe que não vai resolver nada"_ – Naruto, pensou Hinata atordoada "_vai fugir?"_ a voz repetiu e então Hinata deixou a mão cair. Não havia o motivo para fugir e muito menos de se envergonhar. E assim começou a refletir sobre tudo o que ocorrera em sua vida, o que significava todas aquelas coisas para ela, seus sentimentos.

E por incrível que parecesse chegou a conclusão de que toda aquela situação desagradável fora algo bom no final das contas. A dor e a desilusão tinham ajudado-a a crescer, naquela época achara que não conseguir sobreviver devido à dor que sentia, mas não era verdade ela não estava ali, não fizera tantas coisas. Se formara na universidade, tinha um emprego, uma casa, aprendera a resolver seus problemas e até mesmo havia se apaixonado novamente. Não fora o fim para ela no final das contas. E por que agora depois de tanto tempo deviria acabar com um laço de família só por causa de erros do passado, também cometera muitos erros. Afinal eram seres humanos.

— Só gostaria de saber mais uma coisa. Por que não me disse que estava grávida? – indagou voltando-se para a irmã.

Hanabi franziu as sobrancelhas surpresa. Quando a irmã se levantou esperava que partisse pela porta e nunca mais Hinata voltasse a falar com ela, mas Hinata a encarava de forma tão tranqüila e gentil.

— Eu.. eu achei que você ficaria triste. Sei o quanto gostaria de ser mãe. – respondeu meio sem jeito.

— Então significa que nem iria me convidar para ser madrinha do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha? Imouto eu estava preste a te perdoar, mas acho que não vou mais. É imperdoável esconder da irmã que vai ser tia. – reclamou em um falso tom de raiva.

Hanabi entreabriu a boca surpresa, sentindo as lagrimas se formarem novamente nas orbes acinzentadas.

— Hina-Hinata, você não me odeia? – indagou receosa olhando a irmã que lhe retribuía com um olhar gentil.

— Não Hanabi, eu não te odeio e nunca poderia te odiar. Senti raiva, mas só foi naquele momento. Eu seria egoísta demais se saísse por essa porta sem te perdoar. O que você fez foi realmente horrível e me fez sofrer muito e não apenas a mim, mas toda a nossa família. – Hinata respirou fundo sentindo-se mais leve e por que não livre – mas quando penso sobre isso chego a conclusão que nós buscamos esse caminho. Sim Hanabi, nosso orgulho buscou o caminho da dor. O que custava dizer o que sentimos um para o outro, confessar nossos medos, alegrias e dores. Não custava nada. O silêncio de nossa vaidade é o culpado. Mas realmente agradeço por não ter me confessado sua culpa naquela época.

Também tinha que agradecer a Naruto que a ensinara ser mais sincera com ela mesma e mais forte. Devia muito a ele.

— Por quê? Não entendo Hinata. Eu fui um monstro com você. - as lagrimas rolaram pela face novamente.

— Por que, Hanabi, a dor nos faz crescer. Os erros muitas vezes nos ensinam o caminho correto. Eu precisava disso, é claro que não queria, nunca queremos sofrer, mas precisava aprender certas coisas se não com os erros dos outros então com os meus próprios. Naquele momento eu não entenderia isso, ai sim te odiaria, mas agora para mim não importa mais. As feridas já se cicatrizaram e vejo que você, papai e todos sofreram tanto quanto eu. Não quero ser mais egoísta e olhar apenas para o meu sofrimento. Até me pergunto se a dor que senti foi da desilusão do meu amor ou de meu orgulho ferido? – contraiu os lábios, pensativa – mas o que importa agora é que sei que se arrependeu. Eu vim só com a intenção de saber o motivo Hanabi e peço desculpas por tê-la feito interpretar algo de forma equivocada que a fez sentir-se feriada ou magoada comigo. Não quero mais sustentar esses mal entendidos e brigas insignificantes entre nós, afinal você é minha família e não vale apena perdê-los novamente por alguém insignificante. Não suportaria mais vivem longe de todos. Eu me senti tão solitária sem vocês. – confessou em um sussurro tentando conter as lagrimas.

A Hyuuga mais nova abraçou com força a irmã não contendo o pranto. Permaneceram por muito tempo abraçadas. Aquele simples gesto dizia mais do que mil palavras o que as duas Hyuugas sentiam naquele momento. Era um abraço que ansiavam por muito tempo, um que expressasse todo o amor e medo, tristeza e desejo de apoio que as duas sentiram falta durante todos aqueles anos.

— Também sentimos muito a sua falta – confessou a Hanabi entre os soluços limpando com as costas da mão o rosto borrado. – eu senti muito sua falta. Me desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito.

— Tudo bem – respondeu a outra Hyuuga também em prantos – agora está tudo bem, só não perdoou o fato de não ter me dito que eu seria tia.

O bico amuado de Hinata arrancou uma deliciosa risada da jovem Hanabi.

— O que eu faço pra você me perdoar, então?

Hinata fez um bico e começou a coçar o queixo, pensativa e depois disse:

— Só se você me convidar para ser madrinha do meu sobrinho e deixar que ele passe as férias de verão comigo para eu encher ele de doces e mimá-lo muito, ou seja, estragá-lo e mandar de volta pra você. Ele ou ela. Então te perdoou. – sorriu.

— Sim, mas só com outra condição.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha

— Que condição?

— Quando o MEU sobrinho nascer eu também seja a madrinha dele e possa estragá-lo nas ferias escolares dele. – enfatizou o "meu" e sorriu malignamente para a irmã.

Hinata corou intensamente ao comentário da irmã. Ela ter um filho? Era muito improvável. Apesar de que…

— De onde você tirou isso. – comentou constrangida – eu ter um filho?

— Ah, nee-chan, não duvido que logo você também seja mãe. – sorriu com mais malícia. – não precisa ficar constrangida, logo faremos seu casamento. Está na cara que está apaixonada. Fico tão feliz por ti. E também papai nunca aceitaria que você tivesse um filho sem casar, olha o meu caso.

— Eu.. eu apaixonada? – repetiu mais envergonhada. Por Kami! Era tão transparente assim? Pensou Hinata, constrangida. – não, eu não..

— Nee-chan. Não precisa ter vergonha, vocês dois formam um casal tão lindo, e da para perceber que Naruto-kun te ama.

— Ele não me ama. – sussurrou ressentida, Naruto era apenas um bom ator que às vezes até lhe enganava, nunca um homem como aquele poderia amá-la, não quando já havia encontrado sua alma gêmea – você se enganou.

— Não tenho duvidas. Ele saiu desesperado atrás de você, mas antes deu uma surra em Hideki.

— Ele bateu no Hideki? – indagou Hinata surpresa.

— Sim, disse a Hideki que se ele tivesse feito algo a você o mataria. Ele estava realmente furioso. Achei tão romântico.

Hinata levou a mão contra o peito como se isso fosse capaz de parar as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. Uma felicidade sem tamanho começou a invadir seu corpo e principalmente seu coração. Naruto a defendera contra Hideki, batera nele e até o ameaçara por ela e depois enfrentou uma tempestade para encontrá-la. Não tinha nenhuma cláusula no contrato que determinasse que Naruto devesse defendê-la de ex-namorados, maridos ou amigos que ameaçassem ou deixassem a vida Hyuuga em perigo. O Uzumaki não tinha obrigação alguma de se interar dos problemas pessoais dela, no entanto, ele a protegera por vontade própria. E só a idéia de que o real motivo para sua atitude fosse por que nutria algo em especial por ela, já a fazia perder o ar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, negando-se a deixar que aquele fio de esperança crescesse, já havia sofrido muito e aprendera a lição. Não adiantava alimentar falsas ilusões, ao final só ela sairia machucada. Naruto não era obrigado a amá-la ou sentir qualquer sentimento por ela.

— Hanabi, eu acho que seus hormônios deixaram-na muito romântica. Naruto só é um cavalheiro e também muito gentil. Não espero nada mais que isso. E papai não aprovaria um casamento com ele. Sei que ele não vai com a cara do Naruto-kun.

— Aff! Hinata – Hanabi revirou os olhos – vejo que só você não vê que aquele homem é louco por você. Até papai percebeu, ele nem se opôs a vocês dois. E sabe que passar na aprovação dele significa que ele sabe de tudo. Ele fez isso com Konohamaru. Pobrezinho dele quase teve um enfarte quando pediu minha mão ao papai.

Uma gargalhada escapou da garganta de Hanabi, no entanto, a irmã não riu, muito pelo contrário uma sombra negra surgiu na face pálida da morena.

— O que você quer dizer com "o papai sabe de tudo"? – indagou Hinata com a sensação de que um abismo de medo surgia em seu estômago.

— Oras. Você acha que ele deixaria o Naruto-kun entrar em nossa casa sem saber tudo sobre ele, principalmente depois do que aconteceu com Hideki. Tenten me disse que viu o _dossiê _que ele pediu a um investigador sobre a vida do Naruto na mesa de seu escritório, mas..

O resto do discurso de Hanabi foi interrompido pela entrada de Neji e Tenten, no entanto, Hinata não prestava atenção em mais nada. Não ouviu as suplicas de Tenten e muito menos as perguntas do primo que preocupado interrompera a conversa na intenção de parar a briga e amenizá-la, mas não havia nada para apartar, tudo estava bem. Hanabi sorriu para os amigos e explicou que ela e Hinata haviam feito as pazes.

— Neji você é pior que a mulheres, não precisava fazer de tanto escândalo. Quase arrombou a porta do meu quarto – resmungou Hanabi com as mãos na cintura.

— Eu disse para ele. – resmungou Tenten

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos, envergonhado, e voltou sua atenção para a Hinata.

— Hinata há algo de errado?

Hinata sorriu a menção de seu nome, porém a mente encontrava-se em outro lugar muito distante dali. O seu pai sabia de tudo desde o principio. Ele sabia que Naruto não era seu namorado, pior ainda que ela havia contratado os seus serviços para ser um acompanhante de luxo e principalmente que havia mentido para toda a sua família. Seu rosto tomou uma coloração avermelhada e sentiu fortes náuseas. Estava tão envergonhada.

— Hinata, você está bem? – indagou Neji que falava com ela, no entanto, a morena não prestava atenção em palavra alguma que este havia dito – Hinata?

— Sim, eu estou bem. – mentiu a Hyuuga escondendo o rosto corado. – só estou um pouco cansada.

— Tem certeza disso Hina-chan?

— Claro – sorriu para a irmã – acho que um pouco de descanso para nos duas depois dessa conversa irá cair bem. E você tá horrorosa com esse rosto borrado. Te vejo no casamento.

Não esperou o comentário de Neji e de ninguém. Sentia-se miserável, humilhada e envergonhada. Por Kami! Seu pai sabia de tudo enquanto ela se exibia como uma vagabunda com Naruto na frente dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter as lagrimas. O que seu pai pensava dela agora? Será que ele havia dito isso para alguém? Definitivamente ele havia se decepcionado mais uma vez com ela. Com as penas tremulas foi direto para seu quarto, fechou a porta e encaminhou-se até a janela do outro lado do recinto, a cortina lilás dançava ao ritmo da brisa fresca da amanha. Queria enterrar-se a sete palmos da terra tamanha era sua vergonha. Olhou por um bom tempo a grama notando com falsa concentração aos vários tons de verde que os raios de sol produziam. Alguns empregados caminhavam, de um lado para o outro, atarefados com os preparativos do casamento. Não podia mais ficar ali.

Iria ir embora, decidiu. Havia mudado, mas não tinha coragem de enfrentar seu pai depois da verdade, não agora. Virou para pegar a mala.

— HINATA! – gritou Naruto entrando como um furacão no quarto da Hyuuga.

Seus olhos azuis encontram os da morena e estes refletiam uma sincera preocupação. Em dois passos ele atravessou o quarto e apertou a morena em um forte abraço. Não raciocinava direito seguiu a apenas seus instintos e eles lhe diziam para segurar aquela mulher e nunca mais soltá-la. Naruto precisava dela, protegê-la. E seu coração estava tão aliviado por ela estar bem. Hinata mal tivera tempo para reagir em questão de segundos apos ver os rosto do amado se viu envolvida por seus fortes braços e depois sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes assustada antes de se entregar de vez à aquele beijo quente e reconfortante.

O que começou em um leve toque de lábios se tornou um beijo intenso num dançar de línguas em ritmo rápido. Naruto explorava a boca de Hinata ávido, urgente e esta o correspondia como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo. Naruto era a tabua de salvação de Hinata, ao seu lado esquecia-se de tudo e uma paz a invadia elevando seu espírito, acalmando seu coração, seu amor. Hinata era tudo o que Naruto procurava em toda sua vida, sentia por ela o que seu pai dizia que sentia por sua mãe, ela era mulher certa. Era quem só tinha olhos, a quem se sentia realizado quando a via feliz, a que mexia com todos os seus sentidos e que desejava ao porte de doer. Amava Hinata, mais do que um dia chegou imaginar amar alguém.

— Você está bem? – sussurrou com a voz rouca e de olhos fechados encostando a teta na da Hyuuga.

Hinata produziu um gruído incapaz de falar e balançou a cabeça afirmativa. Os olhos também estavam fechados, ainda sentindo as ondas de desejo percorrer o pequeno corpo.

— Que bom, eu fiquei preocupado com você, achei que tivesse feito alguma loucura.

— Por quê? – indagou Hyuuga abrindo os olhos. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do de Naruto, tão perto que podia se ver refletida nas suas íris azuis.

Naruto entreabriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que dizer. Pela primeira vez não tinha coragem de dizer o que estava escondido nas profundezas do seu coração, dizer por que ficou tão desesperado quando pensou que havia perdido-a, por que perdeu a cabeça e esmurrou Hideki quando descobriu que ele a fez sofrer, por que seu corpo tremia por causa de um beijo e sentia-o doer quando se recordava de cada momento junto ao lado dela. Por que a amava. Amava tanto. E olhando aquelas lindas luas o encarar com inocência ficou com medo. E se ela o rejeitasse? E se ainda amasse Hideki? Não era um homem inseguro, mas naquele momento estava com medo.

Hinata esperou que ele respondesse desejando que o motivo fosse por que a amava, esperou, mas a resposta não veio. Abaixou a cabeça escondendo sua decepção, não o culparia por não retribuir seus sentimentos.

— Muito obrigado Naruto. Muito obrigado por tudo. Não sei o que aconteceria se você não estivesse aqui. Fez mais do que o combinado – agradeceu se afastando dos braços do homem que amava.

Naruto observou desesperado ela se afastar dele. Ela estava escapando dele.

— Não há do que agradecer. Eu…

— Eu sei que você só fez o seu trabalho – interrompeu a Hyuuga sepultando as palavras que o Uzumaki iria dizer - mas não precisamos mais continuar.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente para Naruto e este percebeu que Hinata se tornara muito forte naqueles dias e não precisava mais dele. Ela poderia se defender muito bem dos lobos da vida, já não precisava de um príncipe para salva-la, muito menos um namorado de mentira. E um vazio formou-se em seu coração. Não havia mais um papel para ele em sua vida.

— Entendo. – respondeu calmo coçando os cabelos loiros. – hoje é o casamento não é. Ai o contrato acaba.

Hinata entreabriu a boca na intenção de dizer que a farsa já havia acabado por que seu pai descobrira tudo por isso não havia motivo para continuarem, mas som algum saiu dos seus lábios. A figura masculina parada próxima a janela, apoiando a mão sobre o batente da janela com as faces ocultas pela fina cortina de tom lilás que dançava ao vento, lhe provocou um profundo vazio. O coração contraiu-se no peito, aquela era a ultima vez que o veria. Não iria contar nada, decidiu. Mesmo que se seu pai desaprovasse aquela atitude continuaria o contrato. Queria passar as ultimas horas que restava do dia com Naruto. Quando ligou para o numero do anuncio e falou com a voz desconhecida não imaginou que estivesse ligando para o homem da sua vida, estivesse falando com aquele por quem se apaixonaria. Só por àquelas horas faria aquilo. Por ela, apenas por ela. Depois morreria na dor.

— Vai me acompanhar no casamento? – sorriu

— Mas é claro. – respondeu Naruto ocultando toda a dor que sentia, logo deveria se separar dela. Hinata não precisava mais dele.

…...

Olá meus queridos leitores ^^

Depois de praticamente mais de um ano em Hiatus eis eu aqui de volta do mundo das sombras XDDD. Eu sei que mereço muitos palavrões e reclamações e podem fazer isso. Sei muito bem que não mereço o carinho de vocês, o que fiz é imperdoável, mas eu tenho os meus motivos que todos sabem né XD

Deixando isso de lado, não pretendo abandonar minhas fic's, mas vou demorar mesmo, tenho muita coisa pra fazer e toma mesmo o meu tempo. Esse era para ser o ultimo capitulo, mas eu estava na 15º pagina e não tinha terminado de escrever tudo o que queria. Então decidi dividir o capitulo em dois. Eu estou quase terminando ultimo capitulo (aeeeeeeee) sem contar que teremos um **epilogo** \o\ ai a fic acaba TT-TT, eu sei que é muito triste

PS: desculpas pelos erros de português, o capitulo não ficou muito bem escrito, ando muito preguiçosa TT-TT gomen ! ( fazer o que não tenho muito talento) espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Hinata finalmente irá enfrentar seu inimigo ? Hinata ficará com Naruto?

Só saberemos nos próximo capitulo ( são tantas emoções XD)

Agradeço de coração todos os comentários e a todos os leitores que ainda esperam pela fic


	14. I Love You

**Capitulo** XIV – _I Love You_

Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Estava envergonhado de si mesmo. Nunca foi um covarde, sempre enfrentava as dificuldades da vida com determinação, mas por que com ela não conseguia? Estava desesperado por que iria perde-la, no entanto, não conseguia confessar o que seu coração gritava. Queria vê-la feliz e isso talvez não significasse que fosse com ele, também não tinha provas de que Hinata sentisse o mesmo por ele. Ela havia se entregado a ele, mas foi embora na manha seguinte e não comentara nada sobre o ocorrido. Agira assim por achar que ele fosse um…Sorriu amargurado. Não havia chance de ela amá-lo.

Quando abriu seus olhos viu a coisa mais linda do mundo. Hinata estava parada ao pé da escada, a mão direita segurava o corrimão enquanto que a esquerda a barra do vestido azul marinho de corte moderno, a frente tinha um discreto decote que insinuava os redondos e fatos seios da morena, o comprimento ia até os joelhos deixando amostra as penas bem feitas e os pequenos pés em uma sandália de salto alto azul. Os cabelos negros ficaram presos em um coque ornado com pequenas flores brancas. Naruto ficou sem ar.

— Você está linda – sorriu se afastando da parede e se aproximando da Hyuuga

— Imagina – comentou a Hyuuga envergonhada desviando o olhar do rosto maravilhado de Naruto.

— Verdade. Minto.

A Hyuuga levantou o olhar para ele, confusa. Naruto sorriu.

— Você está deslumbrante. Temo senhorita Hyuuga que você seja a mulher mais bonita da igreja. Ainda bem que é irmã da noiva se não teríamos uma boa confusão. – comentou com um tom risonho na voz.

— Naruto! – Hinata bateu no ombro do homem, envergonhada, porém muito feliz. Tomando o mesmo tom de brincadeira disse – o senhor Uzumaki também está muito elegante. Provavelmente mais bonito que o noivo.

Naruto vestia um elegante terno negro que caia muito bem no corpo malhado, deixando-o mais elegante, mas os cabelos revoltados continuavam do mesmo jeito lhe atribuindo ao mesmo tempo o inconfundível ar jovial e despojado.

— Muito obrigado senhorita Hyuuga. Agora me daria à honra de me acompanhar? – fez uma mesura exagerada e lhe ofereceu o braço a moça. A Hyuuga riu e aceitou o convite – caso achem que nós sejamos o casal mais bonito que os noivos, poderíamos nos casar no lugar deles. – sugeriu Naruto num tom de brincadeira que escondia a proposta séria daquelas palavras.

Hinata limitou-se a sorrir, contendo o frio em seu estomago. Como desejou que aquele fosse um real pedido de casamento.

O casamento religioso seria realizado em uma pequena capela no mesmo bairro londrino onde se localizava a casa da família Hyuuga. Quando Hinata chegou com Naruto o local já se encontrava cheio de pessoas, parentes, amigos e conhecidos em elegantes trajes. Cumprimentou um e outro conhecido e os amigos e se dirigiu com Naruto até os fundos da capela. A construção era bem pequena e quente, no entanto muito bonita e os arranjos florais e as fitas azuis e rosas o havia deixado mais romântico. Hinata sorriu para as amigas e se colocou no seu lugar no altar como madrinha da noiva junto com Naruto que acabou sendo convidado por Hanabi.

O tempo que esperou a cerimônia começar Hinata pode perceber que se sentia livre, não estava com inveja ou ciúmes de Hanabi pelo contrário estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ela. Tudo estava indo muito bem aquele dia, Konohamaru parecia que ia ter um enfarte de tão nervoso só se acalmou quando viu sua noiva entra na igreja com o sogro. Os amigos estavam todos reunidos, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten e Ino e Sai estavam no altar como padrinhos como ela e Naruto, seu pai também parecia nervoso e Hanabi estava linda em seu vestido de noiva. A cerimônia seguiu tranqüila e emocionante. Ino e Karin se desmancharam em lagrimas e seu pai parecia emocionado. A única coisa que lhe incomodou foi o fato de metade a igreja dedicar algum tempo a olhar ela e Naruto. O Uzumaki sussurrou em seu ouvido dizendo que não se enganara quando previra que ela estaria mais linda que a noiva e os olhares curiosos dos presentes confirmavam isso. Hinata corou e no fundo sabia que não estavam olhando para ela, mas sim para ele.

— Preparada para festa? – sussurrou Naruto na orelha de Hinata estremecendo-a.

— Hai. – respondeu ainda constrangida.

Para seu alivio durante toda a cerimônia não tinha visto Hideki em parte alguma. Será que ele havia desistido e partido se perguntou quando subia as escadas da mansão.

— Festa! – gritou Kiba quando entrou no salão indo em direção a mesa das bebidas.

Não demorou muito para o ambiente ficar abarrotado de gente e quando os noivos chegaram a musica começou a tocar. Primeiro foi a valsa dos noivos e depois Hanabi dançou com seu pai e o sogro. O ambiente estava todo decorado com flores e fitas, as mesas dispostas no canto do salão deixando uma pista de dança ao meio, a música era ao vivo tocado pela banda da paquera de Karin, Zetsu e seus colegas. Apesar de que esta protestasse dizendo que não tinha nenhuma relação com aquele "cara esquisito" como o chamava, porém ninguém acreditava. E a um canto um delicioso e grande buffet estava disposto aos convidados, e em uma mesa de destaque o recém casados se encontravam.

— Vamos dançar. – convidou o loiro fazendo uma mesura exagerada para Hinata, esta sorriu divertida e aceitou o convite

— Aceito, mas devo-lhe advertir que não sei dançar.

— Oh, mas isso não é problema Senhorita Hyuuga. – presenteou a mulher com um sorriso sedutor – eu sou um pé de valsa e eu já mostrei a senhorita que sou um excelente professor, afinal quem ensinou a senhorita a jogar baseball?

Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha indignada.

— Que eu me lembre senhor Uzumaki eu não fui um sucesso nessa empreitada – corrigiu a Hyuuga acompanhado o homem até a pista de dança. – sinto que há muitas qualidades no senhor, começo a me perguntar se é um humano ou uma maquina? – perguntou com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos acinzentados.

Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada, depois votou-se para a sua companheira de dança com um ar inocente.

— As vezes também me pergunto. – arqueou as sobrancelhas exageradamente dando ênfase em seu falso espanto – como pode eu ser tão perfeito assim?

Agora foi a vez de Hinata cair na gargalhada. Estava mais solta e leve do que nunca, como também bonita. Naquele dia em especial ela brilhava e não era por causa da luz que Naruto irradiava naturalmente, mas sim, pela sua própria. Estava linda, pensou o homem.

— Sim – concordou se recuperando do riso – além de ser um homem perfeito é também um homem extremamente convencido. – gritou enquanto balançava os cabelos.

Naruto sorriu puxando a morena para mais perto. Quando a música agitada acabou e em seguida começou uma mais lenta. Envolveu sua cintura aproximando-a mais de seu corpo, a Hyuuga não ofereceu resistência enlaçou o pescoço do loiro afundando os dedos finos nos cabelos revoltados. Naruto inclinou-se um pouquinho encostando o rosto nos cabelos negros preso em um coque.

Então tudo desapareceu, na verdade, já havia desaparecido. Quando estava ao lado daquele homem Hinata não prestava atenção em mais nada. Só conseguia sentir o ritmo da musica e as batidas de seu coração, a respiração de Naruto contra sua pele, as mãos grandes em sua cintura em uma lenta sedução. Mandou para o inferno todos os outros e o fato de seu pai saber, só queria aproveitar os últimos minutos que lhe restavam com ele, Naruto a quem roubara sem querer seu coração. Enquanto pensava assim não imaginava que seu companheiro de dança tivesse os mesmos pensamentos e que também sem intenção arrebatara o coração dele para sempre.

A música parou, contrariando Hinata que teve de despertar daquele belo momento, e a noiva subiu no palco com um exultante sorriso nos lábios e um lindo boque de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

— Solteiras, encalhadas e enroladas, por favor, se aproximem. Pois vou jogar o buque.

— Que isso de encalhada? – gritou Karin um pouco alterada.

— Se a carapuça serviu ruivinha a culpa não é de ninguém. – comentou Ino indo em direção ao palco.

— Pelo menos não tenho um noivo que me enrole e nem preciso fazer macumba e feitiços para amarrar ele. – retrucou Karin mostrando a língua ao final.

A loira em um vestido dourado corou de raiva e quando fez menção em avançar na ruiva foi segurada por Matsuri.

— Sua vaca encalhada.

— Loira oxigenada e enrolada.

— Parem vocês duas, não quero barraco na minha festa de casamento.

As jovem se calaram, no entanto continuaram a trocarem olhares mortais enquanto toda a festa ria e Sai balançava a cabeça inconformado.

— Todas estão aqui? – perguntou Hanabi perscrutando o aglomerado de mulheres jovem e algumas velhas em vestido de festas elegantes – cadê a Hina-nee-chan? Nee-chan vem cá?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a discreta Hyuuga mais velha. Hinata sentiu as bochechas arderam e certamente estava ficando vermelha. Balançou, discretamente, a cabeça desesperada para a irmã negando-se a participar, mas esta não lhe deu ouvidos.

— Vamos nee-chan.

— Vai Hinata.

— Não Naruto-kun – respondeu com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios – eu não vou me casar e não gosto dessas coisas.

— O que custa fazer sua irmã feliz? – indagou o loiro em seu ouvido ignorando a pontada no coração, _adoraria casa-se com ela._

Hinata contrariada seguiu em direção ao palco ficando discretamente atrás das alvoroçadas mulheres cobiçosas pelo premio: o buque. Constrangida abaixou a cabeça ignorando o empurra, empurra das mulheres. Hanabi se virou de costas e contou até três. A expectativa era grande nos olhos das solteiras menos no de Hinata, o que adiantaria pegar o buque? Se pegasse iria acreditar que logo Naruto a pediria em casamento. Como desejava que isso pudesse acontecer, se fosse verdade ela aceitaria emocionada um pedido dele. Descobriu-se que seu maior desejo era passar o resto da vida com o loiro encantador, ser a senhora Uzumaki, no entanto, nem sabia se aquele era seu sobrenome, provavelmente não, ele era um…

— Já!

Hinata olhou as belas rosas vermelhas dispostas em um delicado arranjo, perplexa. Por puro reflexo estendeu um pouco as mãos em sua frente quando Hanabi gritou "já" e como se fosse destino o arranjo caiu em seus braços sem o esforço da jovem em pega-lo. As outras mulheres a olharam decepcionadas. Hinata olhou a sua volta e seus olhos perolas pousaram nos azuis vivos de Naruto e este sorriu para ela.

As maças do rosto coraram.

— A próxima a casar será a Hina-chan – comentou uma mulher loira de seios fartos, passou o braço pelos pequenos ombros da morena e olhou na direção onde a Hyuuga olhava – eu sempre disse que iria casar logo e pelo que vejo vai ser com aquele bonitão ali.

Hinata corou ainda mais e sentiu involuntariamente que as lagrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos nublando-os. Não iria se casa, tudo aquilo acabaria. Desesperada tentando conter as lagrimas foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas indo em direção a uma porta lateral que dava para o jardim. Mais a frente tinha um rincão criado a pedido de sua mãe lá era um lugar mais tranqüilo e discreto onde poderia descarregar toda dor e sofrimento que sentia. Mesmo tendo consciência desde o inicio que aquela relação era uma farsa não pode preparar o coração para tudo o que havia vivenciado aqueles últimos dias ao lado do Uzumaki. Amizade, companheirismo, gentileza, paixão e amor. Vivera tudo e tão intensamente. Naruto lhe abrira o mundo lhe dando mais cor e em troca ela havia lhe dado seu coração, mas tudo estava preste a acabar. Quando desceu o ultimo degrau se permitindo liberar as lagrimas se deteve.

— Você?

O dia havia sido muito aborrecido para ele, sem contar o tremendo hematoma que ganhara de presente do bruto do Uzumaki, por isso preferiu ficar nos fundos da igreja. As pessoas olhavam para ele e cochichavam apontando para o machucado de seu rosto. Tinha que admitir que não era muito agradável estava roxo meio preto com marcas vermelhas ao redor. Ainda lhe doía muito. E por causa daquele maldito homem passara por muita vergonha. Não conseguia agüentar ver ele sorrindo como um idiota para todos os lados se agarrando a Hinata como se ela fosse sua posse. Odiava aquele homem. Não suportava vê-lo perto da Hyuuga, se surpreendeu sentindo ciúmes, admitia que Hinata estava muito bonita e desejável e arrependera-se, e como se arrependia por não tê-la mantido por perto. Mas ainda havia alguma chance e no fundo precisava da fortuna dela e com urgência.

— Devo dizer que você está linda hoje. – sorriu sedutoramente.

Hinata franziu o cenho, surpresa, entreabrindo a boca. Hideki estava parado bem diante dela, em um fraque negro com as mãos os bolsos da calça. Os cabelos negros estavam impecavelmente penteados para trás, entretanto, os rosto belo tinha uma marca roxa escura bem no olho esquerdo era de certa forma repugnante e o lábio inferior tinha um corte profundo. Naruto havia feito aquilo nele? Por ela?

— Pensei que tivesse ido embora. – comentou fria quando se recuperou da surpresa inicial.

— Por que iria, fui convidado para a festa.

— Naruto fez isso com você? – não conteve a pergunta.

Hideki estalou a língua, irritado.

— Esta falando daquele idiota. – tocou o olho machucado – não precisava contratar um marginal para fazer ciúmes para mim, Hina-chan.

Hinata entreabriu a boca sentindo que uma enorme pedra havia caído em seu estomago.

— Do-do qu-que você esta fa-falando? – voltou a gaguejar.

Primeiro um sorriso discreto se formou e depois uma gargalhada fria saiu por sua garganta. Hinata podia jurar que o chão havia desaparecido sobre seus pés, o corpo ficou rígido e as mãos começaram a suar frias. Hideki sacudia os ombros rindo cada vez mais alto. E Hinata queria se enterrar a sete palmos do chão. Quando conseguiu conter a risada o homem falou.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso por conta própria? Na verdade isso demonstra a total falta de criatividade. Oh, por favor, não me olhe com essa cara, achou mesmo que ninguém iria perceber?

Sua expressão tornou-se séria. Hinata o encarava sem expressão alguma.

— Realmente acreditou que ninguém descobriria?

— Eu…

Tentou falar, se defender, mas palavra alguma saia de sua garganta. Estava paralisada de vergonha. Não era só o seu pai que sabia disso, todos sabiam.

— Qu-quem sabe?

— Humm, deixa eu ver? – o homem pôs as mãos no queixo fingindo pensar, os únicos que sabiam era ele, Hiashi e Neji mais ninguém, no entanto seria mais vantajoso apavorá-la. Havia notado que não estava tão vulnerável quanto antes e isso era perigoso.

— Todos. – falou pausadamente. – todos sabiam.

As forças aos poucos foram se esvaindo do pequeno corpo, as orbes acinzentados ficaram opacas, sem vida.

— Realmente pensou que as pessoas não iriam estranhar que você de repente do nada aparecesse com um namorado. E daquele tipo. É claro que não iria dar certo. Olhe para você Hinata, não almeje o que não pode alcançar. Agindo desse modo só se torna digna de pena. Pena de todos enquanto ficar criando mentiras e ilusões. Mas sabe posso até parecer uma pessoa cruel lhe dizendo todas essas coisas na sua frente. No entanto, não sou tão baixo quando aqueles que escondem a verdade de você deixando se passar como uma idiota. Francamente se esfregando com aquele homem como se fosse uma vagabunda. Realmente fiquei com pena. Mas a sua família é a pior, como puderam não dizer nada?

Hinata parecia mais pálida do que nunca, o sangue havia sumido do seu corpo dando lhe um aspecto fantasmagórico. Hideki sorriu, ela estava caindo e logo estaria a seus pés.

— Por favor, Hinata eu te entendo. Tendo uma família que a subestima e não confia em você. Esta bem que não é tão bela quanto a sua irmã, mas tem coração. Eu realmente me arrependo do que fiz a seis anos. Sabe era jovem e imaturo. E sei que apesar de você ser assim a estimo muito. Espero que um dia me perdoe por tudo o que fiz, por isso estou aqui lhe dizendo essas duras verdades.

A Hyuuga manteve a cabeça abaixada por um longo tempo olhando as pontas dos pés. Um turbilhão de emoções estava em ebulição no seu interior. E Hideki pode ver essa energia quando a Hyuuga o encarou.

— Me estima muito, é? – indagou com um tom frio e distante.

Hideki retrocedeu um passo.

— Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas acho que é da minha conta o que acontece na minha vida e na minha família e não da sua – respondeu assustando Hideki.

Era estranho, mas não sentia-se amedrontada e muito menos abalada. Algo lhe dava força, algo que não sabia o que era.

— Como assim?

— É o que você ouviu. Fico grata por sua preocupação, mas não é da sua conta esse assunto.

Um alarme soou na mente de Hideki precisava partir para o plano B.

— Hinata eu realmente me preocupo com você. Todos esses anos eu não pude descansar, pois minha consciência não me perdoava pelo o que fiz. Você poder dizer que não é da minha conta, mas é sim. Se não fosse tão imaturo nunca teria aceitado a proposta de seu pai, mas fiquei tão deslumbrado com o dinheiro. Por favor, Hinata – se aproximou da Hyuuga segurando suas mãos – eu realmente estou arrependido só depois foi que percebi o quão importante você é para mim. Hinata, eu te amo.

A Hyuuga ouviu aquele discurso apaixonado como se fosse apenas uma telespectadora de novela. Não sentia nenhuma emoção diante daquelas palavras. Era tão diferente do que imaginou, após o incidente sonhou por dias e esperou que Hideki a procurasse arrependido desmentindo toda aquela historia declarando-se apaixonado por ela que sem ela não conseguiria viver, até pouco tempo desejou isso, mas agora tudo era diferente. Não sentia nada por ele além de nojo, repulsa. E se perguntou como algum dia pode amar um homem como aquele? No tempo de seus sonhos infantis ele fora seu príncipe, no entanto, agora Hinata percebeu que aquele garoto de sorriso branco e cabelo negro e liso não passava de um sapo.

Tentou soltar suas mãos da dele, mas Hideki não permitiu continuando a falar.

— Eu te amo Hinata, mais do que um dia eu pude imaginar e morro de ciúmes em vê-la ao lado daquele bastado.

Hinata puxou bruscamente as mãos separando as de Hideki e deu um passo para trás completamente transtornada. Hideki começou a se desesperar.

— Não chame Naruto de bastardo – repreendeu áspera.

— Como pode me tratar assim Hinata eu estou me ajoelhando diante de você pedindo perdão, confessando meu amor.

— E não acha que está um tanto quanto atrasado? – indagou irônica arqueando uma sobrancelha. – posso dizer que são seis anos Hideki.

— Você não acredita em mim?

— Fica difícil de acreditar depois de tanto tempo. Eu realmente esperei por essa declaração Hideki, Kami sabe como eu esperei. – Hinata respirou profundamente controlando seus sentimentos conturbados – fiquei dias esperando que você me procurasse. Eu liguei para você varias vezes, mas nunca me retornou.

— Eu já disse Hinata que demorei a perceber a burrada que tinha feito. Estava tão envaidecido de mim mesmo que não percebi o quão importante você tinha se tornado para mim.

— E subitamente quando me viu depois de seis anos descobriu que sempre me amou. Hyuuga Hinata a mulher digna de pena. – interrompeu a Hinata com desdém.

Hideki engoliu em seco sentiu o ar sumir dos pulmões.

— Isso não é verdade, por favor, Hinata eu só disse aquilo por que estou com ciúmes, mais do que imaginei. Não consigo vê-la com ele, no inicio pensei que você só estava fazendo isso para me fazer ciúmes até achei graça, mas depois realmente fiquei com raiva dele. Eu estava te perdendo. Hinata eu te amo. Eu deveria ter te procurado, deveria mais não fui. Fui um idiota.

Hinata respirou fundo mordendo a lábio inferior. Cada minuto, cada pedido de perdão e juras de amor aumentava ainda mais seu ódio por aquele homem. Como ousava dizer tantas mentiras.

— E você achou que eu sairia correndo para os seus braços depois de tudo o que me fez. Fiquei seis aos de minha vida longe da minha família, por seis longos anos eu chorei por sua causa e você nem se quer me procurou. Você destruiu todos os meus sonhos, me desiludiu por dinheiro. Eu realmente te amei Hideki e se você me dissesse tudo o que me disse agora anos atrás eu o teria perdoado, pularia em seus braços com uma tola e seria para sempre um pato em suas mãos. Mas você não o fez, como mesmo disse estava envaidecido de mais por enganar a família Hyuuga. – Hideki balançou a cabeça desconcertado, mas Hinata o ignorou, queria dizer tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta, queria se livrar de tudo de uma vez - enganando a primogênita estranha dos Hyuugas. Mas vejo que se arrependeu não é? Por que não se arrependeria minha família é mais rica que antes. Por que não seduzir novamente a garota estranha.

— Hinata, não consigo te reconhecer – balbuciou Hideki sinceramente surpreso e assustado.

Hinata estalou os dentes escondendo também sua surpresa com sua própria atitude.

— E você algum dia me conheceu? – retrucou fria.

— Hinata, você ama aquele homem? Você o ama mesmo sabendo que tipo ele é? Mesmo sabendo que eu te amo.

Hinata encarou o homem que assombrou seus sonhos por muito tempo e naquele momento estava mais do que claro o que sentia e era primeira vez que confessava em voz alta.

— Eu o amo. Amo-o mais que a minha própria vida, mas do que um dia eu pude imaginar amar alguém, não me importo o que faz ou o que já fez, não deixarei de amá-lo por isso. Não tenho vergonha do que sinto.– Hinata suspirou aliviada não havia percebido o quanto precisava confessar em voz alta seus sentimentos até aquele momento – Eu amo Naruto e não adianta dizer mais nada Hideki, não me importo com mais nada, nem o que estão pensando de mim nem o que você diz, não acredito no seu suposto amor. Não acredito em você.

— Onde você pensa que vai sua vadia – rosnou Hideki desfazendo toda a sua mascara.

Hinata voltou-se para encarar o homem com um incrível sorriso no rosto.

— Assim é melhor, melhor que suas mentiras todo aquele cena melosa estava me dando nojo.

— Esta se dando muita importância Hinata.

A Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão debochada respondeu:

— Isso é verdade, mas tenha que concordar comigo se eu não me der importância quem irá dar? Adeus Hideki – presenteou o homem com um ultimo sorriso e deus as costas a ele com a sensação de liberdade e euforia por sua conquista. Era forte e não temia mais ninguém.

Em um piscar de olhos ela desaparecera bem diante de seus olhos. Buscou por toda parte na mesa dos noivos, no grupo das amigas até no toalete, no entanto ela não estava. Passou a mão nos cabelos revoltosos era ridículo, mas sentia-se perdido quando Hinata não estava por perto. Se adiantou para sacada talvez Hinata tivesse ido pegar um pouco de ar fresco depois da excessiva exposição que tivera na entrega do buquê de Hanabi. Quando se aproximou da porta lateral uma mão o deteve. Virou-se para despejar uma obscenidade para quem o estava impedindo a passagem, no entanto se calou ao ver de quem se trava.

— Posso falar com você um minuto?

— Sim – sussurrou Naruto.

O loiro acompanhou em silêncio o homem até uma sala longe do barulho e de pessoas que pudessem ouvi-los. Por um momento os dois homens altos e jovens permaneceram calados olhando um ao outro. Não sabia bem o porquê mais uma estranha sensação se apoderou do corpo do loiro e de súbito soube que aquele homem sabia de tudo.

— O que quer falar comigo? – indagou não agüentando mais o silêncio, precisava saber se suas suspeitas eram infundadas.

O homem apertou o maxilar e fechou as mãos com muita força, entretanto Naruto não deixou se abalar e ergueu a cabeça ainda mais demonstrando em silêncio que não temia a fúria do outro.

— Confesso que não sei como começar...

— Que tal pelo começo – interrompeu Naruto impertinente arrancando um chiado de Neji que estreitou os olhos, nitidamente irritado.

Entre os dentes indagou:

— O que pretende fazer com tudo isso?

Naruto entreabriu a boca surpreso, não era imaginação ele sabia do acordo. Por um momento fitou Neji desconcertado e envergonhado. Aquele trato existia pelo simples objetivo de não envergonhar Hinata diante da família, mas fizera algo errado, pois os haviam descoberto.

— Como você convenceu Hinata-sama a participar dessa trama? Uma fortuna de 12 bilhões de dólares é bem tentadora, não é, principalmente pra um engenheiro naval com dividas com agiotas. – um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios do moreno enquanto que seus olhos acinzentados sem vida brilhavam de ódio.

Naruto piscou os olhou atordoado por um tempo, depois começou a rir.

— 12 bilhões? É muito dinheiro – comentou entre o riso enfurecendo Neji.

— Seu maldito, não vou deixá-lo nenhum minuto a mais perto da Hinata – advertiu irritado agarrando a gola do terno de linho de Naruto. Apesar da fúria de Neji o loiro não se mexeu e também não demonstrou nenhum sinal de medo ou arrependimento e calmamente respondeu:

— Eu realmente entendo sua preocupação Neji-sama, se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu também faria a mesma coisa. Mas já se perguntou o que isso reflete em Hinata?

Neji franziu a testa surpreso e desconcertado com as palavras de Naruto que aproveitando o momento de hesitação do Hyuuga tirou as mãos do mesmo de suas roupas e se afastou.

— Do que você está falando?

— Já se perguntou por que Hinata ligou para minha casa? Se bem que a culpa é do maldito Ero-sennin eu disse para ele não usar o numero da minha casa para isso. – murmurou pensativo.

— Não compreendo. Não tente inventar desculpas, você não passa de mais um interesseiro não vou deixar que Hinata se machuque novamente. Eu..

— É isso. É por isso que Hinata ligou pra mim, por isso ele inventou essa mentira. Por causa de vocês, por sempre quererem protegê-la.

— Como? Está dizendo que a culpa é nossa?

— Não, a culpa não é de ninguém. Mas acho que você deveria deixar Hinata cometer seus erros, e corrigi-los sozinha. Hinata é mais forte do que você imagina. As vezes proteger demais só prejudica.

Neji encarou abalado as verdade que o Uzumaki lhe dizia.

— Você sabe muito bem que Hinata é capaz de muita coisa, ela só precisa que confiem nela.

— Eu sei, mas..

— Não se preocupe Neji eu nunca machucaria Hinata e se algum dia chegasse a fazer algo ela com certeza me daria uma surra. – sorriu estonteantemente para o homem e este percebeu que não precisaria se preocupar, que mesmo que seu bom senso lhe disse que não seria possível, mas aquele namorado de aluguel contratado por sua prima em um impulso desesperado fosse a pessoa perfeita para ela, aquele que a amaria de verdade.

— Só tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer – o loiro o encarou. – se a machucar não será ela que te dará uma surra, mas sim eu.

Sentou-se na cadeira e deixou o Uzumaki partir desejando que aquele maldito loiro entrasse de vez para sua família.

Um pouco desconcertado e envergonhado Naruto foi em direção ao jardim. Acabava de confessar que estava apaixonado pela mulher que lhe havia contratado como um acompanhante e isso era meio desconcertante. Mas o importante era que precisava encontrar Hinata que seu pai havia descoberto sobre o acordo, ela não ficaria muito contente, mas era preciso. Atravessou o salão e foi ao jardim, buscou-a por todo canto até ir a um caramanchão, pensou que talvez Hinata estivesse lá já que era um lugar mais isolado.

Quando se aproximava do local ouviu a voz de Hinata e seu coração se alegrou, mais relaxado iria chamá-la quando ouviu uma voz masculina parou no mesmo instante enquanto seu sangue gelava. Conhecia a voz, era a de Hideki.

— _... eu te amo._

Naruto ouviu Hideiki declarar seu amor por Hinata e o ódio invadiu todo o seu ser. Fechou os punhos enquanto os olhos nitidamente ficavam avermelhados. Aos poucos ele se tornava um demônio e esse monstro iria colocar de uma vez aquele maldito homem no seu devido lugar. Deu um passo a frente, descontrolado em sua fúria, mas se deteve quando ouviu a voz de Hinata.

— _Eu o amo. Amo-o mais que a minha própria vida, mas do que um dia eu pude imaginar amar alguém, não me importo o que faz ou o que já fez, não deixarei de amá-lo por isso. Não tenho vergonha do que sinto._

Hinata ficou em silencio e as vistas de Naruto se tornaram escuras. As íris se tornaram opacas e a cor sumiu de suas faces, como se a alma tivesse sido tirada de seu corpo. Hinata amava Hideki. Foi se afastando lentamente do local, mesmo morrendo de ciúmes não tinha o direito de interromper, mesmo querendo segurar o braço da Hyuuga e chacoalhá-la até que esta tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo. Até colocar em sua cabeça que aquele homem era um miserável que não merecia o ar que ela respirava, que existia em algum lugar alguém muito melhor que aquele maldito, que havia ele. Que ele a amava.

Encostou a mão na parede. Mas ela não o amava. Discursara sobre ela ser forte, e era, Hinata sabia o que queria e ninguém tinha o direito de se intrometer muito menos ele que não era nada, apenas um estranho. Olhou as pessoas saírem do salão, a festa estava no final e os sol começava a se por. Não havia mais nada para ele naquela casa. O acordo havia acabado e o melhor a se fazer era partir.

Olhou para o caramanchão e sussurrou:

— Desejo que seja feliz Hina-chan. Adeus. – e deu as costas.

….

Sentia-se livre. Havia livrado um enorme peso de suas costas. Caminhou em direção a mansão sem olhar para trás nem ouvir os ruivos de Hideki. Não tinha mais medo daquele homem, ele não significava mais nada em sua vida. Quando entrou no salão notou que não havia mais ninguém a festa havia acabado e provavelmente os pombinhos haviam partido para a lua-de-mel. Não se deteve muito nesse pensamento imediatamente foi à procura de Naruto, não sabia muito bem o que iria fazer, mas precisava vê-lo.

— Hinata

A voz do senhor Hyuuga deteve a apressada morena que se voltou para a direção de seu pai. Parado na porta do escritório o homem de meia idade e de longos cabelos castanhos escuros que começava a se tornar grisalhos a observava. Hinata engoliu em seco sentindo as maça do rosto corar. Seu pai sabia da verdadeira relação entre ela e Naruto. Desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

— Pa-pai.

— Esta muito ocupada? – indagou o homem fingindo não notar o constrangimento da filha. A Hyuuga balançou a cabeça negativamente. — posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

— Hai, papai.

Hinata se precipitou em direção ao o escritório, no entanto, Hiashi indicou com a cabeça o caminho que dava para a sacada que tinha uma bela vista do jardim. A jovem acompanhou a pai em silêncio e contendo a respiração observou os movimentos lentos mais precisos do pai. Encontrava-se muito nervosa e constrangida.

— Sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira

— Hai.

Por alguns minutos pai e filha permaneceram em silencio, Hinata envergonhada de mais para entabular uma conversa e Hiashi a procura das palavras apropriadas para iniciar o assunto que tanto o atormentava. Por fim Hinata interrompeu o silêncio.

— Hanabi já foi? – indagou insegura.

— Já. Resolveram ir mais cedo assim chegariam de manha no caribe.

— humm. O Caribe deve ser um lugar lindo – suspirou Hinata evitando olhar nos olhos do pai. O rosto do patriarca da família denunciava que estava a par dos fatos.

— Hinata.

— Sim.

— Eu sei de tudo.

A Hyuuga olhou o seu pai, assuntada, diante da frase curta e direta. Os belos olhos acinzentados brilharam de surpresa e vergonha. Entreabriu a boca tremula enquanto as mãos começaram a suar frias. Não sabia o que fazer.

— Do-Do q-que es-esta falando papai? – gaguejou nervosa.

O homem suspirou e tocou a testa com a mão, parecia cansado.

— Eu sei que você contratou aquele rapaz para lhe fazer companhia e fingir ser seu namorado durante o casamento de sua irmã.

— Pa… dês…

— Por favor, Hinata. Não diga nada – interrompeu o senhor. – eu não estou bravo com você. Não acredito que tenha o direito de julgá-la pelo que fez o que faz.

— Não está bravo comigo? – repetiu Hinata confusa com a face em brasa.

— De modo algum Hinata. Durante esses últimos dias eu aprendi mais sobre você do que durante esses últimos vinte e quatro anos.

— Como assim papai? – indagou a Hyuuga profundamente confusa com a atitude do pai. Pelo que fizera era certo que ele a deserdaria sem deixar expresso que estava profundamente decepcionado com ela, pelo menos era o mínimo que esperava de seu pai.

O homem sorriu.

— Sempre exigi muito de você por achar que era frágil e temer que alguém ou algo a machucasse, mas nunca percebi que era eu que te feria. Você é tão parecida com sua mãe e ela era tão frágil e tive medo de perder você como perdi a ela.

— Papai, você nunca me perderia.

— Eu sei, mais tive medo. Hinata eu sempre me preocupei com você, mas como tenho dificuldade com esse negócio de emoções não soube transmitir o que sinto para você e sua irmã. Sua mãe sempre me disse pra conversa mais, na verdade tinha medo de segura-la e machucá-la quando era um bebe. Entenda que pra mim é muito difícil me expressar.

Hinata sorriu diante a revelação sem jeito do pai, nunca vira aquele lado paterno e carinhoso dele.

— Mas nesses dias eu percebi que você é capaz e é forte ao seu modo. Foi uma atitude muito corajosa de sua parte fazer isso, contratar um rapaz para ser seu acompanhante.

Era estranho ouvir elogios de seu pai, notou Hinata, mas estava gostando mesmo se sentido constrangida sobre o assunto do namorado de aluguel.

— Por que não disse nada antes.

— Bom, achei que você ficaria com mais ódio de mim se eu me intrometesse e..

— Eu nuca te odiei papai.

O homem sorriu.

— Fico muito feliz minha pequena. Espero que um dia você me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz a você.

As lagrimas nublaram os olhos da jovem e um impulso descontrolado se apoderou de seu corpo, se levantou em um estante e no outro abraçou com força o homem que retribuiu emocionado a demonstração de carinho da filha.

— É claro que te perdoou papai – sussurrou a Hyuuga entre os soluços. – tudo ficou no passado, no passado.

— Sim filha. Toda dor ficou no passado. – sorriu o homem segurando o rosto miúdo da filha.

— Então o que vai fazer agora?

— O que?

— Não vai atrás do Uzumaki. Não gosto daquele garoto propaganda de creme dental, mas se você gosta dele..

— Não sei do que esta falando papai. Eu não gosto dele e você sabe quem ele é. – desviou o olhar, corada.

—Não gosta dele? – riu sarcástico diante da afirmação da filha – Eu sei sim quem ele é. Acha que se não soubesse eu deixaria ele entrar na minha casa e ficar perto da minha filha?

— Como assim papai? Você não se importa dele ser um gigolô? – indagou num sussurro envergonhado.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso.

— Claro que me importaria se ele fosse um, não deixaria ficar nem meio metro perto de você. Mas já que ele é um pobre garoto que trabalha na marinha não me importo, mesmo não vindo de uma família nobre e nem tendo dinheiro.

— Do que você esta falando papai?

Agora Hinata olhava confusa para o seu pai e este ria de sua expressão de confusão e constrangimento.

— Por sua expressão posso deduzir que você contratou o Uzumaki sem saber quem ele é realmente. Devo agradecer por ele ser um bom rapaz, um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

— Não pode ser que…

— Uzumaki Naruto é um engenheiro naval, natural de Konoha, os pais Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato morreram quando ele tinha cinco anos e depois disso foi morar com o padrinho Jyraya, um advogado aposentados que esporadicamente faz um trabalho de host e escreve livros de literatura picante para passar o tempo. Jyraya-sama sugeriu que eu procurasse uma namorada, o que acha?

Hinata ouviu o que pai dizia em um estupor de constrangimento. Se lembrou do dia do jantar, Naruto havia dito a verdade, ele não era um profissional e sim um engenheiro. Um calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo e um profundo mal estar. Havia ligado para uma pessoa que não tinha nada haver com aquele mundo, feito uma proposta indecorosa e notou que naquele momento não havia dado muito tempo para que ele desfizesse o mal entendido.

— Mas papai, ele pegou o dinheiro. Eu ofereci 6 mil para ele me acompanhar.

— Não. Ele deixou aqui. – o Hyuuga mostrou o envelope gordo a jovem.

De um vermelho intenso ela passou para uma palidez profunda. Por Kami, ele fora ao encontro para desfazer aquela proposta absurda mais Naruto não teve coragem de deixá-la sozinha, estava tão mal e frágil, como seu pai havia dito ele era uma cavaleiro e muito gentil para deixá-la sozinha.

— Ele deve me achar uma idiota. – murmurou

— Idiota? – comentou o Hiashi pensativo – acho que ele pensa muitas coisas sobre você, mas idiota não é uma delas.

— O que você quer dizer papai? Estou profundamente envergonhada eu o tratei como se ele fosse… fui egoísta eu.. – cobriu o rosto corado, profundamente constrangida.

— Eu só deixei ele ficar nessa casa por que vi que ele é a melhor coisa para você. Ele te faz feliz.

— Papai.

— O que vai fazer?

— Mas se ele não gostar de mim.

— Você só vai saber se perguntar a lá, eu acredito em você.

Com urgência seu coração gritou, ela não podia perdê-lo, não sem nem ao menos tentar.

— Sabe onde ele está?

— Deve estar no aeroporto.

O percurso de sua casa até o aeroporto de carro era de trinta minutos, mas para Hinata durou uma eternidade. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito e as mãos suadas seguravam com muita força a alça da bolsa de coro branco. Varias vezes pediu para o taxista aumentar a velocidade. Naruto não poderia ir sem ela dizer que o amava, não sabia se ele retribuía os seus sentimentos, mas não poderia deixá-lo ir embora assim, se culparia para o resto de sua vida e uma coisa que aprendera com ele nesses parcos dias era ser mais forte e confiante. Se não amasse ela ficaria arrasada, mas se sentiria livre e se culpas, pois havia tentado.

Mal o motorista estacionou e a Hyuuga pulou do carro jogando de qualquer jeito o dinheiro da corrida. O aeroporto estava abarrotado de pessoas era final de semana e estas estavam voltando para suas casas. Cada minuto de procura deixava Hinata mais aflita. Quando chegou ao salão de espera do portão H12 ela o encontrou sentado em uma cadeira os cabelos loiro alaranjados devido aos raios do sol que começavam a se por. Ele lia algo tão concentrado e bonito, o coração bateu ainda mais rápido no peito da Hyuuga e antes que o medo se apoderasse dela ela se adiantou em sua direção.

— Na-Naruto.

O loiro ergue a cabeça e seu rosto firme com finos riscos se contraiu de surpresa. Os olhos azuis miraram a figura pequena e delicada de Hinata.

— Hinata. O que faz aqui?

— Por que foi embora sem se despedir? E por que deixou o dinheiro. – Hinata mordeu a língua, não deveria fazer perguntas, por que simplesmente não dizia que o amava.

Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados desviando o olhar da pequena Hyuuga, já era difícil desistir dela, mas era pior ter que encará-la sabendo que ela ainda amava aquele crápula do Hideki.

— Por que nosso contrato acabou. – respondeu frio. Sua reposta foi como uma faca no coração da Hyuuga.

— E o dinheiro?

— Desculpa Hinata, mas não posso ficar com o dinheiro. Eu não sou que você pensa, não faço essas coisas e não me sinto bem fazendo isso. – confessou o Uzumaki ainda desviando o olhar de Hinata.

Era desesperador, Naruto não gostava dela constatou a morena, mas mesmo assim ainda deveria confessar, estava ali para isso. Ainda que desejando profundamente que Naruto retribuísse a seus sentimentos ela tinha plena consciência de que a realidade não era essa. Mas devia a sua consciência dizer o que sentia.

— Desculpe, eu nunca tive a intenção de te ofender. Poderia ter dito a verdade desde o inicio. – murmurou chorosa abaixando a cabeça para desespero do Uzumaki.

— Não chore Hinata. Eu realmente me diverti nesse final de semana e em momento algum você me ofendeu.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça e encarou o loiro que insistia em não olhá-la

— Então por que não disse nada.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior impaciente. Olhá-la o machucava mais do que podia imaginar, vê-la diante de si sem poder tocá-la, abraçá-la dizer que a amava era torturante. Mas não podia deixá-la chorosa se sentindo uma miserável, a culpa não era dela por ele ter se apaixonado no final das contas.

— Quando a vi não tive coragem de desmentir, você parecia tão frágil, senti que precisava da minha ajuda. – pondo as duas mãos nos ombros da jovem ele a encarou nos olhos e com sinceridade disse: - eu realmente gosto de você Hinata, você é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu quero que você seja feliz.

" _mais minha felicidade é com você" _pensou a Hyuuga desesperada sentindo o coração apertar em seu peito.

— _Embarque na plataforma H12, vôo 785,Para Tóquio as 6:00h._

— É o meu vôo. Adeus Hinata. – sorriu se afastando da morena.

Por um instante um abismo se formou nos pés da morena, sua chance esvai de suas mãos, estava perdendo-o. E nem ao menos havia dito que viera para dizer.

— Narutoooo.

O loiro virou-se para trás surpreso.

— Eu-eu que-quero fazer outra proposta.

— Do que você esta falando Hinata? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

— A sua vida…

— Como?

— Você passaria o resto da sua vida comigo e em troca eu daria a minha vida e todo o meu amor a você. – encarou a expressão supressa do Uzumaki vermelha como um pimentão mal sentindo suas pernas.

— Do que.. – murmurou Naruto não querendo acreditar no significado daquelas palavras.

Fichando os olhos Hinata confessou.

— Eu te amo. Eu amo você Naruto. Fique comigo.

Deixando a mochila cair no chão Naruto encarou Hinata.

— Mas e o Hideki, eu ouvi você dizer a ele….

— Que eu amo você. – interrompeu Hinata mais aliviada por ter confessado o que sentia. – mas, se você não gosta de mim tudo bem. É que quando vi eu estava apaixonada e e… e.. desculpa.. eu.

As palavras da morena foram sufocadas pelo abraço apertado de Naruto. Hinata fechou os olhos inalando o perfume masculino do loiro sentindo sua força e carinho. Naruto mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras, em verdade Hinata estava uma gracinha confessando, melhor dizendo despejando o que sentia, tão envergonhada, tão adorável. Não era a toa que amava aquela mulher.

— Naru..

Suas palavras foram novamente sufocadas, mas dessa vez por um beijo exigente, desesperado e apaixonado. Naruto apertou a cintura da morena movendo os lábios intensamente sobre os de Hinata que sentia aquela sensação tempestuosa que a fez parar de respirar e agarrar-se a ele; nem a compulsão que a obrigou a abrir a boca para a língua ardente; nem o disparar louco de seu coração no momento em que a mão dele se introduziu sob seus cabelos e segurando-lhe a nuca, enquanto o corpo másculo parecia querer fundir-se no dela. E Hinata soube que ele a mamava.

Naruto sentiu que Hinata se apoiava nele completamente sem forças, vítima da intensidade do beijo. Quando finalmente conseguiu separar seus lábios dos dela, afastou um pouco a cabeça, viu o rostinho corado e sorriu satisfeito.

— Essa proposta, inclui comida, roupa lavada e passada, filhos e uma cama? – perguntou no ouvido de Hinata que sentiu um arrepio de prazer na espinha. Impossibilitada de falar apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – que bom, é tão tentador que vou aceitar.

Hinata suspirou apaixonada.

— Hinata preciso dizer algo muito importante. – sussurrou rouco ignorando as pessoas que apreciavam a cena, curiosos.

— Sim.

— Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Eu te amo Hinata.

Hinata sorriu envergonhada enquanto afundava o rosto no peito largo de Naruto.

— Eu também te amo.

De desse momento em diante Hyuuga Hinata teve certeza de que estava muito bem acompanhada para resto de sua vida.

…..

_olá poeple... acharam que iriam se livrar de mim XD__  
__voltei... gomen pela demora, bom sempre demoro mesmo ... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.. a historia acabou... bom, mais ou menos temos um epilogo ainda o muito obrigado a todos que seguiram minha fic apesar da lentidão, que fizeram comentários e os que não fizeram também ( não respondi mais li todos os comentários com muito carinho), ... muito obrigado mesmo TT-TT_


	15. Epilogo

_Epilogo_

_Um ano depois_

Mexeu-se na cama afundado a cabeça no travesseiro recusando-se a levantar. O colchão e os lençóis pareciam tão atrativos e confortáveis chamando-a para um mundo de sonhos deliciosos, entretanto, uma luz incomoda invadiu o quarto de paredes brancas clareando o recinto. Irritada cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro se recusando a despertar mesmo sentindo um cheiro delicioso de café e torradas.

— Não seja uma menina teimosa e acorde agora meu anjo. – uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido provocando um arrepio de prazer ao longo de sua espinha. Isso fazia lhe recordar os prazeres da noite anterior. – o dia está lindo.

Hinata levantou a cabeça um pouco ruborizada devido a lembranças, apesar de um ano após sua corajosa declaração e o namoro decorrido desde então, ainda assim se envergonhava de certas coisas. Naruto lhe dizia que era uma das características de que mais gostava nela, o fato de ficar toda corada quando estava ou falava de suas intimidades.

— Isso parece bom – comentou pegando o café fumegante.

— Mas claro que está bom fui eu, o super Uzumaki Naruto, quem preparou. – apontou o peito estufado enquanto presenteava Hinata com um sorriso triunfante.

A Hyuuga riu deliciada.

— E como não poderia ser?. – concordou fingindo acreditar. – você não é um humano, não é?

— Não brinque comigo pequena – zangou-se Naruto – se não receberá meu super castigo.

— E qual seria o castigo senhor todo poderoso Uzumaki? – desafiou a morena erguendo o narizinho empinado.

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha, contrariado e então sorrindo disse:

— Este.

Um ataque mortal de cócegas foi deferido na pobre e indefesa Hyuuga que se contorcia desesperada para escapar daquelas mãos algozes que não paravam de fazê-la rir, no entanto, o loiro a mantinha bem presa. Sobre ela, Naruto segurava suas pernas com os joelhos e mesmo com as mãos livres Hinata não era forte o suficiente para escapar, só lhe restava a opção de lhe implorar clemência. Naruto só cessou seu ataque quando, a pequena morena corada, mal conseguia respirar.

— Você é linda – sussurrou sorrindo com os olhos azuis brilhantes intensificando o vermelho na faces já corada da jovem – eu te amo.

Hinata fechou os olhos, aumentado a expectativa do beijo que viria a seguir. Os lábios macios tocaram delicadamente os seus em um beijo lento e provocante, involuntariamente ela abriu os lábios para permitir passagem a Naruto, para um beijo intenso, aqueles que lhe tirava o fôlego e a levava para um outro mundo além do seu próprio corpo. Sem demora ele apoderou de seu lábio sem delicadeza ou lentidão, mas sim com presa e desespero, fazendo o corpo da Hyuuga tremer de excitação, despertando cada centímetro de sua pele para o prazer. Ele tinha o poder de fazer isso com ela. Era até vergonhoso de admitir, ficava mais devassa e mundana quando lhe tocava.

Com as mãos tremulas tocou o peito forte do loiro sentindo as baitas descontroladas de seu coração. Satisfeita, percebeu que ela também provocava as mesmas reações naquele homem. Naruto a estreitou puxando para mais perto de seu corpo enquanto o beijo ficava mais exigente e veloz numa dança envolvente e quando achou que iria perder a consciência com apenas aquele beijo apaixonado tudo parou. Hinata gemeu em protesto, mesmo sem fôlego, quando Naruto separou seus lábios dos dela. O loiro encarou o rosto miúdo e corado com um sorriso.

— Não fique assim, meu anjo, se continuarmos vou chegar atrasado. – a Hyuuga abriu os olhos assustada.

— Você precisa mesmo ir? – os olhos prateados suplicantes encontraram os azuis

Naruto desviou o olhar saindo de cima de Hinata.

— Tenho que ir. Eu não posso adiar mais isso. Mas não se preocupe, logo eu estarei de volta.

Hinata franziu o cenho, preocupada.

— O que tem que fazer lá? É grave?

— Não se preocupe, não é nada de mais. – respondeu evasivo evitando encarar Hinata deixando-a mais irritada.

— Se é algo sem importância não precisaria viajar justamente hoje. – sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos na cintura. Naruto conseguiu imaginar o pé da morena batendo nervoso no chão se esta estivesse de pé. Com muito custo tentou conter o riso que ameaçava sair de sua garganta. As vezes gostava do lado ciumento da jovem. – hoje comemoramos um ano de namoro Naruto-kun.

O loiro sorriu complacente coçando a cabeça e embaraçando os cabelos revoltosos despreocupado.

— Eu sei querida. Mas prometo recompensar mais tarde – sorriu malicioso para a Hyuuga carrancuda.

Hinata truncou o maxilar, irritada. Parecia egoísmo querer que Naruto ficasse com ela, mas aquela era uma data especial para eles. Não lhe pedia mais nada nem que se casasse com ela muito menos que lhe provasse a todos que a amava. Só queria que ficasse com ela ao seu lado aquele dia segurando a sua mão. Isso era tudo que desejava,

Naruto suspirou

— Hinata, olhe..

— Não. – interrompeu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, suas mudanças de humor já estava ficando comuns talvez essas mudanças ocorresse devido seu estado. - Tudo bem. Pode ir.

Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

— Hinata ...

— Não me toque!. – gritou se esquivando da mão de Naruto e saindo do quarto indo para o lugar mais seguro naquele momento; o banheiro

— Hinata, por favor, vamos conversar. – implorou o Uzumaki encostando a cabeça na porta fechada. – o que fiz de errado agora, me diga. Hinata?

A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter as lagrimas. Não conseguia controlar seu estado de nervos. Estava muito irritada e magoada com Naruto e o pior era que não sabia por que. Na verdade estava muito estranha devido os hormônios da gravidez. Chorando encolheu as penas abraçando-as, estava chateada com Naruto e com ela mesma. Com Naruto por ele ser tão insensível, como podia preferir aqueles oficiais mau humorados da corporação ao invés dela e principalmente no dia de um ano de namoro. Havia planejado tudo perfeitamente. Naquela data tão especial iria dizer a Naruto que estava grávida. Ao pensar no filho as lagrimas desceram mais fortes. E também estava chateada com ela mesma por ter sentimentos tão egoístas e fortes que a faziam mudar de humor e brigar com seu amor.

— Hinata me responda? – bateu Naruto do outro lado da porta, impaciente.

A recusa de Hinata em responder deixou Naruto mais irritado do que o normal. Nervoso passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e chutou a porta provocado um grito de sustou do outro lado da porta.

— Bem, se não deseja falar comigo, falamos mais tarde quando estiver mais calma. Até mais Hinata.

Um soluço cortou o silencio do apartamento. Naruto havia ido embora e deixado-a ali, sozinha no banheiro chorando.

— Naruto – choramingou Hinata entre os soluços olhando a porta de saída

O resto da manha foi completamente fúnebre, ansiosa esperou Naruto lhe telefonar, mas este não o fez. Estava arrependida por sua atitude egoísta, no entanto, não tinha coragem de ligar para ele pedindo desculpas. Uma parte lhe dizia que era covarde e a outra lhe a firmava que a culpa era toda de Naruto, pois era mais que sua obrigação ficar ao seu lado naquele dia.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, tomou coragem e pegou o telefone. Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade enquanto o telefone chamava, e nesse meio tempo Hinata repetiu varias vezes as palavras que iria dizer a Naruto. Pediria desculpas por sua grosseria e diria que o esperaria ansiosa em casa. Entretanto tudo ruiu quando o aparelho foi atendido.

— Alô. – uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha atendeu.

Meio contrariada Hinata perguntou cautelosa.

— Esse é o telefone do senhor Uzumaki Naruto.

— Sim. – a voz calma e sensual respondeu.

— Posso falar com ele? – indagou Hinata num fio de voz.

— Me desculpe, mas ele está ocupado. Pode deixar o seu recado que eu comunico a ele. – respondeu a mulher.

Hinata desligou o aparelho na cara da mulher em prantos. Não podia acreditar que Naruto a estivesse traindo. Os olhos se nublaram de novas lagrimas. Só podia ser isso e naquele momento tudo começou a fazer sentido, Naruto andava estranho fazia alguns meses, sempre chegava tarde e tinha telefonemas misteriosos, durante algum tempo convenceu a si mesma que ele apenas não queria preocupá-la mais com seus problemas já que estava tão ocupada com as aulas na faculdade e seu doutorado. Mas agora sabia muito bem o que significava aqueles telefonemas e as evasivas dele quando perguntava do que se tratava.

Um ódio profundo se apoderou do pequeno corpo. Como ele podia ter feito uma coisa dessas com ela depois de tudo. Bastava apenas dizer a verdade, que não a queria mais, seu coração sairia despedaçado, no entanto, sorriria e diria que desejaria toda felicidade do mundo a ele, mesmo que para isso precisasse morrer depois. Mas não, ele tinha que ser como o maldito Hideki, apunhalando-a pelas costas.

— Mas as coisas não irão ficar assim. – rosnou entre os dentes, decidida.

Ela não era mais tão frágil e vulnerável como antes. Aquele crápula, maldito demônio loiro incrivelmente lindo a havia lhe ensinando a ser mais forte e ele provaria agora do seu próprio veneno.

Quando se levantava pra ir dizer poucas e boas para aquele maldito e a vadia que o acompanhava o telefone toucou novamente.

— Ah ... se você pensa que sou uma sonsa está redondamente enganado Uzumaki Naruto. – grunhiu furiosa.

— Desculpa senhora. – sussurrou uma voz tremula e insegura do outro lado da linha. Não era a voz de Naruto.

O rosto de Hinata tomou um tom escarlate.

— Des-desculpa senhor achei que fosse oura pessoa.

Fez-se silêncio do outro lado da linha, depois a voz insegura e enfadonha falou:

— Ai é a casa do senhor Jiraiya. É que estava no anuncio que também oferece companhia feminina. Eu estou precisando de uma acompanhante.

— Descu – tentou dizer ao homem que estava enganado, no entanto, este a interrompeu, estava visivelmente nervoso.

—... Por favor, só pre-preciso que e faça com-companhia em um casamento. Só por hoje. Pagarei muito bem.

O homem ficou em silêncio e Hinata cogitou a principio em negar aquele pedido absurdo, mas sua raiva era tanta e ela sabia que Naruto ficaria furioso quando soubesse que ela aceitara um convite de um estranho para passar um dia com ele sabe se lá aonde, que não resistiu.

— Mas é claro senhor, que horas? – perguntou satisfeita e orgulhosa de sua ousadia.

O homem do outro lado da linha sorriu mais satisfeito ainda e limpando a garganta respondeu:

— Às cinco horas senhorita uma limusine vai pega-la, antes receberá o vestido para o casamento. Muito obrigado.

– Por nada. – respondeu a morena num misto de euforia e surpresa. Colocando o telefone no gancho murmurou. – uau, uma limusine.

O homem se recostou na poltrona, satisfeito, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Então? – indagou a mulher a sua frente num ar de suspense e apreensão.

— Não disse que aceitaria. Ela está furiosa.

Hinata deitou-se no sofá mal acreditando no que acabara de fazer. Havia aceitado o convite de um estranho imprudentemente do mesmo modo que o fizera há um ano. Havia corrido muito risco quando o fez. Poderia ter contratado um homem tão inescrupuloso quanto Hideki, mas ao contrário encontrou Naruto que até poucas horas julgava-o como um dos homens mais nobres e cavaleiros que já existiu, até saber de sua amante. A imagem invocada de Naruto aos beijos com uma beldade loira fez o sangue de Hinata ferver. Depois de conhecer o loiro foi que percebeu o quando era ciumenta. O toque da campainha despertou a jovem mulher de seus pensamentos.

Entreabriu a boca surpresa quando abriu a porta e se deparou com um entregador segurando uma imensa caixa.

— Esse é o apartamento 301? – o jovem moço perguntou.

— Sim.

— Assine aqui, por favor. – pediu o rapaz estendendo uma prancheta com um papel.

Hinata assinou o papel e insegura pegou a enorme caixa depositando-a na mesa. Procurou se havia alguma carta ou cartão, mas não havia nada. Apressadamente abriu a caixa e removeu o papel vegetal só para tentar inutilmente suprimir logo em seguida uma exclamação que escapara pela boca. Seu cérebro não queria acreditar no que via. Passou as pontas dos dedos trêmulos sobre o tecido delicado e branco, sentido os detalhes da renda bem perfeita.

Pegou o vestido, ainda maravilhada e levantou-o no ar, ele era lindo. Era um vestido tomara que caia, no entanto, mais curto na frente e um pouco longo trás. Era todo bordado em borboletas, na cintura uma faixa preta contrastava com o branco. Correu para o quarto e pôs o vestido entre ela e o espelho. Ele era do seu tamanho. Havia sido feito especialmente para ela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era impossível ele ter sido feito sobre medida.

Quando se preparava pra prová-lo a campainha tocou novamente e Hinata sentiu que o dia estava realmente estranho.

— Sakura? – exclamou surpresa ao ver a amiga na porta de sua casa.

— Hinata – sorriu a amiga notando os olhos inchados de choro da amiga – o que aconteceu? Por que está tão horrível assim?

Hinata abraçou a velha amiga e voltou a chorar descontrolada.

— Acalme-se querida, tudo vai dar certo. – afogou ternamente Sakura. – vamos entrar. Então preparo um chá e você me conta o que aconteceu.

E isso foi o que a jovem enfermeira fez. Depois de um tempo mais calma sentada no confortável sofá do pequeno apartamento Hinata lhe relatou tudo o que acontecera naquela manha e suas suspeitas.

— Acho que você está com os nervos muito agitados Hina-chan. Não consigo imaginar o Naruto te traindo. Ele é completamente apaixonado por você.

Hinata encolheu os ombros, um pouco constrangida, fixando seus olhos prateados na xícara que tinha nas mãos.

— Hinata, olhe para mim. Não há motivos pra você desconfiar dele. Ele ficará muito feliz quando souber que vai ser pai. Também sei que vai adorar dizer isso ao Sasuke-kun.

— É – sorriu Hinata timidamente a menção do colega, depois que Naruto e Sasuke se conheceram começaram uma amizade e rivalidade intensa. Disputavam tudo. E Sasuke se gabava por que seria pai logo. – Naruto sairá correndo pra dizendo que também será pai.

— È com certeza, vão começar a dizer que seus filhos serão os melhores, homens – riu Sakura. – mas Hinata é uma loucura o que você fez. Naruto ficará furioso.

— Mas Sakura-chan...

— Não Hinata, você vai ser mãe, não pode fazer uma loucura dessas, só por que uma mulher atendeu o telefone dele. Pode ter sido alguém que trabalha na marinha. É melhor perguntar a ele primeiro, não é?.

Corando intensamente Hinata não pode deixar de concordar que Sakura tinha razão, não podia ter criado suposições sem pelo menos deixar que Naruto se defendesse. Ele havia sido um namorado maravilhoso todos aqueles meses com ela.

— Está bem, mas não posso simplesmente não aparecer. Aquele homem parecia mesmo desesperado.

— Mas Hinata, pode ser um louco.

— Eu sei – interrompeu a amiga. – mas eu disse que iria. Naruto irá entender.

Hinata sabia que ele entenderia, afinal, foi assim que se conheceram. Precisava ajudar aquele homem.

— Você poderia ajudar a me arrumar? – pediu meio sem jeito.

Meio relutante Sakura aceitou em ajudar a amiga a se arrumar. Não tinha como negar o vestido era fabuloso e se ajustou perfeitamente no corpo de Hinata. O decote não era muito grande mais prometia que ali se encontravam seios grande e provocantes, e apertado na cintura ainda estreita de Hinata. Quando Sakura terminou de arrumar o cabelo da Hyuuga ela perdeu o fôlego quando se viu no espelho.

— Você está realmente linda Hinata.

Uma mulher belíssima de cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça com apenas um fios negro soltos, com lábios cheios vermelhos e olhos cor da lua disse:

— Sou eu Sakura-chan?.

— Sim, acho que você vai estar mais bonita que a noiva.

A capainha tocou exatamente às cinco horas da tarde.

— Ele chegou.

— Tem certeza que tem que fazer isso Hina-chan. – Sakura pegou a mão da amiga receosa.

Parecia loucura Hinata pensou, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que tinha que ir e não era mais por vingança.

Durante to o percurso Hinata pensou que aquilo era realmente absurdo e decidiu pedir desculpas aquele estranho e lhe dizer que precisava encontrar seu namorado. No entanto, parecia que nunca chegaria, a limusine tinha os vidros escuros mal conseguia ver o caminho e a demora começava a deixá-la preocupada. Para onde estavam levando-a. Naquele mesmo momento um homem ajeitava pela milésima vez a gravata, nervoso.

— Por Kami, acalme-se homem. Logo ela vem. – reclamou um homem de cabelos negros a seu lado.

— Eu sei. Olha ela lá.

A limusine estacionou a poucos metros do homem que endireitou a coluna ansioso.

Quando a porta abriu Hinata fechou os olhos, incomodada pela luz, era verão e o sol se ponha naquela época do ano mais tarde, ele ainda estava no céu às cinco e meia da tarde, colocou a mão sobre os olhos pra protegê-los enquanto se acostumava com a claridade, o automóvel estava muito escuro. Aceitou a mão que estendia para ela auxiliando-a a descer do automóvel.

— Papai? – exclamou quando viu quem era o individuo que lhe estendeu a mão – o que faz aqui?

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

— Como não compareceria a seu casamento.

— Me-meu casa-casamento? – repetiu confusa. – do que está falando papa...

A foz foi sumindo quando notou que não estava mais na cidade, mas sim em um campo a brisa sobrava tranqüila movendo os fios soltos e o perfume das flores invadia suas narinas. O dia estava bonito a céu tomava uma coloração alaranjada e não havia nuvens para impedir o pôr-do-sol que viria. Quando virou a cabeça para trás para ter uma ampla visão do local foi quando o viu sorrindo de orelha a orelha, com seus incríveis olhos azuis brilhantes olhando intensamente. Naqueles olhos viu o quando a amava. Sentiu que não conseguia respirar e que seu coração iria parar de bater em seu peito. As penas começaram a fraquejar e um enjôo começou a abater. Com os olhos cheio de lagrimas viu todos os seus amigos a encarar sorrindo para ela, para o seu casamento.

— Vamos querida. Naruto terá um ataque de nervos se você não for logo para o altar.

Hinata olhou para o pai ainda um pouco aturdida e deixou-se ser levada por ele. Não ouviu a marcha nupcial que começou a tocar quando pôs os pés no corredor coberto por um tapete vermelho e nem notou os sorrisos e os olhares maravilhados dos colegas. A única coisa que via era Naruto sorrir para ela. Vestido em um terno negro deixando mais bonito que já era. Ele havia armado tudo, desde o principio, percebeu Hinata maravilhada. Ele planejara seu casamento. Ele queria se casar com ela.

— Está aqui. – disse Hiashi entregando a filha a Naruto com um sorriso de satisfação. – cuide bem dela. – sussurrou para o genro que confirmou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos da noiva.

— Você está linda. – sussurrou em seu ouvido depois lhe beijou a testa carnhosamente.

— Vo-você fez tudo isso? Era você no telefone?

O loiro sorriu satisfeito.

— Eu disse que precisava de uma companhia para um casamento. – deu de ombros.

— Mas não que eu seria a noiva. – murmurou Hinata ainda incrédula.

— Esse é meu pressente de um ano de namoro. Gostaria se ser a senhora Uzumaki? – indagou Naruto apreensivo.

Hinata sorriu mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

— É claro que sim.

— Que bom. – sorriu entusiasmado.

O padre fez um ruído alto chamando a atenção dos noivos que pareciam não notar a presença dele e dos convidados.

— ... como ia dizendo estamos presente nesse momento para a união dessas duas almas, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata...

O casamento transcorreu da maneira mais romântica que Hinata um dia pode ter imaginado. Não teve muita consciência do que aconteceu, estava tão emocionada que a única coisa que conseguia perceber era Naruto ao seu lado segurando sua mão e quando eles disseram _sim_ soube que nunca mais estaria sozinha. E que finalmente teria sua tão sonhada família, com o homem que a amava e seus filhos.

— Desejo que seja muito feliz minha filha – abraçou a jovem chorosa com carinho e apertando a mão do genro falou – espero que a faça feliz se não te mato.

Naruto sorriu nervoso

— Nunca a machucaria senhor.

— Pai. – corrigiu o homem e deu as contas antes que Naruto e Hinata notassem seu constrangimento

— Essa foi boa, nunca imaginei ver o papai assim, ele tá emocionado – comentou Hanabi o seu filho no colo – desejo que seja feliz onee-chan.

— Muito obrigado Hanabi – sorriu Hinata abraçando-a.

— Seja muito feliz Naruto-kun e Hinata-chan – cumprimentou Sakura abraçandos.

— Você sabia de tudo desde o principio? – indagou Hinata meio zangada.

— Na verdade todos sabiam – intrometeu Ino com um sorriso contagiante – foi difícil esconder de você.

— É. – concordou Sai.

— Vocês são amigos horríveis. – murmurou emburrada.

— Mas que você adora. – interrompeu Tenten autoconfiante arrancado um sorriso de Hinata

— Seja felizes – desejou Neji genuinamente feliz. Deixando Hinata muito feliz.

A festa havia sido mais animada do que de Hanabi. Com muita musica e comida. Todos seus amigos estavam presentes e se divertindo, não era mais o centro das atenções por decepcionar ou preocupar a família mais sim por estava se casando e que finalmente tinha conseguido mudar sua vida. Hinata dançara horrores a maior parte do tempo com Naruto que monopolizava seu tempo, mostrando-se muito ciumento. E mais tarde naquele dia quando partiam para sua lua de mel no caribe presente de seu pai. Naruto perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

— Gostou da minha surpresa querida? – indagou divertido beijado o pescoço da morena.

— Sim, muito. Mas você me deixou muito zangada de manha.

— Essa era a intenção como você cairia na armadilha se não tivesse brava comigo. E eu sabia que você iria ficar linda nesse vestido, mandei especialmente fazer para você, se bem que acho que ficaria mais bonita sem ele. – sorriu malicioso olhando os seios farto da senhora Uzumaki.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior sentindo a excitação crescer.

— Pensei que você não se importava com essa data. Quando liguei para você e uma mulher atendeu, eu achei que tivesse uma amante.

— Eu? – surpreendeu-se Naruto. – nunca, aquela mulher era a que estava organizando nosso casamento. E para que ter outra mulher se a minha já me deixa louco. E eu disse que não poderia mais adiar esse assunto. Tinha que ter certeza de que você seria só minha. – pegou a pequena e pálida mão esquerda onde estava depositado um anel de ouro branco.

Hinata olhou-o cheia de amor e muito comovida.

— Você sabe que eu sempre serei tua. Eu te amo Naruto-kun. – declarou dando um beijo terno nos lábios.

— Também te amo minha pequena senhora Uzumaki. E adoro quando me chama de Naruto-kun. E sei que sou único ta. – sorriu orgulhoso

— É? – Hinata fez um pico indiferente – talvez agora não mais.

Naruto se endireitou no banco estofado da limusine.

— Como assim? – indagou sério.

— Você vai ter que me dividir com outro homem de agora por diante. Mas mesmo assim ainda te amo. – sorriu pousando a mão na barriga.

A feição seria de Naruto logo foi se transformando em uma de alegria a partir do momento que percebia o que isso significava.

— Hinata, você não..

— Sim, de dois meses. – sorriu contagiada pela alegria de Naruto. – esse é meu presente para você.

Eufórico Naruto beijou a barriga de Hinata e a boca dela logo depois.

— Esse é o melhor presente que você poderia me dar, meu amor.

E sim, agora não lhe faltava mais nada para ser feliz o resto de sua vida pensou Hinata repleta de alegria.

**Fim.**

ola peoples \o\

Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do epilogo, fiz com muito carinho .. podia ter ficado melhor, mas vocês sabem que não escrevo muito bem TT-TT e queria postar antes do natal... esse é meu presente pra todos vocês que acompanharam essa fic desde o começo. Dedico principalmente aos leitores que comentaram ou não, mas nunca me abandonaram ... Arigato gozaimasu..

Desejo um FELIZ NATAL E UMA ANO NOVO MARAVILHOSO a todos vocês e no veremos nova mente se DEUS quiser...

até mais o/

os: desculpa ae os erro de português =.=


End file.
